


El amor duele

by AllureIrreal, DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eran jóvenes, Castiel le confiesa a Dean que lo ama pero este rechaza sus sentimientos y herido, Castiel se marcha por cinco años.</p><p>Durante todo ese tiempo el mayor de los Winchester se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por Castiel son demasiado confusos y su regreso para la boda de su hermano, Sam, sólo logra poner su mundo de cabeza y todo empeora al descubrir que Cass ya no está soltero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yo, sin ti

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Capitulo N°1 “yo sin ti” 

Dicen que lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes y él creía en eso ciegamente. Después de todo su padre no había criado nenas, sino hombres.

Dean Winchester había sido criado de la forma antigua, le habían inculcado que los hombres se casan con las mujeres y cualquiera que no siga esa norma debería ser enviado a un manicomio.

Por eso cuando Castiel, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, le dijo que estaba enamorado de él lo único que atino a hacer fue echarse a reír tomándolo todo como una broma. Sin embargo nada era una broma y dolido Castiel se alejó de él, poniendo entre ellos la mayor distancia posible. Así fue que una mañana, sin despedirse, Castiel se marchó a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia, con la firme intención de olvidar a su primer amor.

Pasaron cinco largos años y, a pesar de lo que les hacía creer a todos sus conocidos, Dean Winchester jamás dejo de sentirse culpable por cómo habían quedado las cosas entre él y Castiel. Cuando el castaño se le declaro, su mundo dio un vuelco y aquellas incómodas sensaciones salieron a flote, nadie conocía el verdadero motivo por el que el ojiazul se había marchado, pero todos imaginaron que fue para profundizar sus estudios y sin más se olvidaron de él. Todos excepto Dean, quien poco a poco comenzó a superar su sentimiento de culpa.  
Su vida era envidiable: tenía un empleo que disfrutaba, ganaba bien y muchas mujeres que prácticamente se le lanzaban a los brazos.

Despertó a media mañana y con paso cansado entro al cuarto de baño, donde tomó una ducha rápida. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con la cama vacía así que supuso que la mujer de turno se habría ido. Sonrió feliz por tener un problema menos y bajo a desayunar, aunque su felicidad duro muy poco cuando descubrió a la chica en cuestión, usando una de sus camisas mientras le servía una taza de café.

–Buenos días, sexy dormilón– su voz aguda hizo que comenzara a sentir dolor de cabeza, en el futuro debería averiguar más de la mujer con la que iba a acostarse o tendría este problema siempre, pensó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

–Eh… hola– sonrió tratando de parecer natural –no tenías que molestarte en hacer el desayuno–

–Pero si no es molestia… tómalo como un agradecimiento por la increíble noche que pasamos– rio la mujer. Dean sonrió intentando ser cortés, mientras comparaba aquel molesto sonido con el chillido de una ardilla.

– ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a repetirlo? –

– ¡No!... digo, ya sabes es muy tarde y tengo que irme a trabajar– aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, normalmente ninguna chica se quedaba y aquello le agradaba mucho pues no quería nada serio con nadie. Así que pidiéndole perdón mentalmente hizo algo que sabía que haría a la chica salir de su casa en menos de lo que tardaba en decir “tarta”.  
–Lo siento, Tammy pero la verdad…– empezó a decir, notando en seguida que su plan había funcionado, nada más ver la mirada de furia en la mujer que escupiéndole un “¡BASTARDO, mi nombre es Amber!” salió a gran velocidad de la cocina, subió las escaleras para después bajar y salir de la casa con un portazo. 

Sinceramente no estaba seguro porque les molestaba tanto a las mujeres que las llamara por otro nombre, pero si aquello funcionaba para sacarse de encima a las tipas como ella sería una táctica que seguiría más a menudo.  
Con una mueca de sonrisa, Dean, bebió un sorbo del café que la rubia le preparara, tardándose solo unos segundos en correr hacia el lavabo y escupirlo.  
–Demonios… quería matarme– pensó mientras se incorporaba y miraba por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia su patio. Su mirada vago por el pequeño jardín frente a su casa recordando a la única persona que le preparaba el café tal como a él le gustaba: Castiel Novak. El amago de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, nada más recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ambos. Suspiro con fuerza en un intento de alejar aquella conversación que había marcado el final de su amistad.  
–Mierda… ¡deja de pensar en eso!– se regañó a si mismo, volteando hacia la mesa para recoger la comida y tirarla al basurero antes de poner los platos en el fregadero. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero al pasar por el recibidor y salió de la casa en dirección a la cochera donde se encontraba su “bebé”, como él llamaba cariñosamente a la única cosa a la que de verdad tenía aprecio: su auto. El impala parecía esperarlo y el no pudo evitar acariciar su capo mientras abría la puerta y montándose en el auto lo encendió, puso la canción más ruidosa que encontró en la radio y se marchó a su trabajo.  
Se estaciono con un pequeño derrape frente a su lugar de trabajo: el taller mecánico “Demon’s Hunter”.  
Bajo del vehículo y camino hacia una gran camioneta de color rojo con el capo levantado, un joven se afanaba moviendo tuercas dentro de ella aunque sin resultado aparente.

–Hey, Ash ¿todavía no arreglas la camioneta de Sanders?– rio, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al otro que pegando un gritito nada masculino se levantó con un salto, golpeándose la cabeza en el capo –vaya, no sabía que todavía gritabas como nena–

– ¿¡Qué!? n-no es cierto, solo fue porque tú me diste un susto de muerte– se defendió a la vez que se sobaba la adolorida cabeza –para la próxima intenta saludarme de forma normal–

–Ok... ¿y qué? ¿Aun te está dando problemas este trasto?– cuestiono Dean rodeando la camioneta hasta el asiento del piloto – ¿a qué hora se supone que la recogen? –

–En una hora aproximadamente– el ojiverde volteo para encontrarse con su jefe y uno de sus mejores amigos. Bobby lo observo a su vez con una mueca. – ¿No se supone que tenías el turno de la tarde? –

–Eso... pues ya sabes que este lugar se cae prácticamente a pedazos si no estoy yo– bromeó, volviendo a acercarse a Ash –enciéndelo, quiero resolver una duda–

– ¿Para qué? este cacharro debería irse al basurero– gruñó el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo – todavía no sé qué está mal con el–

–Solo hazlo, Ash, quizás aprendas algo– el viejo también se acercó – es eso o tú mismo le dices a Sanders que su camioneta todavía no está lista–

– ¿Yo decirle a ese tipo? no lo creo, el desgraciado es el entrenador del equipo de hockey, me haría papilla– se quejó caminando hacia donde estaba su jefe – aun no estoy seguro para que sirva esto pero lo hare–  
Con lentitud Ash se sentó frente al volante y encendió el motor, solo habían pasado algo así como dos minutos cuando Dean le hizo un gesto para que lo apagara.

–El problema es que tiene una bujía floja– dijo el castaño y Bobby asintió –si me necesitan estaré con Ellen–

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede decir eso si ni siquiera reviso el auto?– Ash se bajó de la camioneta y volvo a examinar el motor – ¿q-qué demonios?... tiene razón–

– ¿Y... aprendiste algo Ash?– sonrió el más viejo mientras se acomodaba la gorra que siempre traía puesta –Dean hizo la mitad de tu trabajo–

– ¿Cómo pude haber aprendido algo si ese idiota solo se paró a escuchar? –

–Pues si no aprendiste nada es que tú eres más idiota–

Dean no pudo oír las carcajadas de Bobby desde donde estaba, había cruzado a la calle en dirección al “Road’s House” restaurant y bar que pertenecía a una de sus pocas amigas. Ellen Harvelle era una mujer dura que no se amilanaba ante nada, ni siquiera cuando se quedó viuda con su pequeña hija Joanne dejó que la vida la sobrepasara. Con mucho esfuerzo monto un pequeño bar que ahora era uno de los más conocidos entre el pueblo. No era uno de esos lugares para gente rica y ostentosa (jamás verías a un ricachón ahí) por eso Dean le gustaba, aparte de otras razones que no venían al caso.  
Nada más entrar lo recibió el agradable aroma del tocino friéndose ¡oh aquello era lo más grandioso del mundo! Pensó respirando profundamente mientras caminaba hacia la barra. Tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra y se quedó observando a la chica rubia que dándole la espalda, estaba secando unos vasos.

–Hola, bonita ¿a qué hora sales?– rio cuando la joven volteo con una mirada de furia en sus ojos, pero nada más ver de quien se trataba una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

–Dean Winchester... y yo que pensaba que mi día no podía mejorar–

–Ya sabes, preciosa, le pasan cosas buenas a la gente buena– respondió dedicándole una mirada de pies a cabeza –y tú eres una chica muy buena–

–Por tu bien, Winchester, espero no volver a saber que has mirado de esa forma a mi hija– Dean volteó a ver a la mujer que entraba al lugar con una caja de cervezas –no eres precisamente el mejor partido–

– ¿Qué? pero si yo soy perfecto, ya sabes ¿guapo, inteligente, buen amante?–

–Sí, claro...– rio la mujer dejando la caja sobre la barra – ¿te doy lo de siempre?–

–Me muero de hambre– exclamó sacándole una nueva risita a la mujer, que se encaminó a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a uno de sus clientes favoritos.

Una hora más tarde y más comida de la que un humano normal necesita, Dean regreso al taller aunque nada más entrar se encontró con alguien familiar.

–Sammy ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que quieres que te acompañe a comprarte el vestido? – Bromeo, mientras se acercaba al auto donde su hermano se encontraba apoyado –sabes que las cosas de chicas no van conmigo–

–Que gracioso, Dean... venía a resolver otro asunto, Ruby quiere saber si vas a asistir con alguien a la boda–

–Pues... Angelina Jolie sigue casada con Brad así que tendré que pensar en otra opción–

–En serio, Dean, ya me canse que cada vez que te lo pregunte me salgas con algo distinto... está bien, sé que no puedo obtener más de ti en este asunto así que pasare al segundo tema–

–Sam, no sé tú, pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer así que si no te molesta...–

–Castiel va a venir a la boda– nunca una frase tan corta había hecho temblar tanto a Dean Winchester, miró a su hermano intentando digerir lo que este dijera pero la única mención del nombre del hombre de ojos azules había logrado que su mundo empezara a temblar –le pedí que fuera fotógrafo en la boda–

– ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?–

–Mira, sé que debí hacerlo antes pero necesitaba su confirmación– Sam se acercó a su hermano tratando develar la razón por la que él y Castiel terminaran su amistad, en su rostro no había ira así que podía desechar la idea de que Castiel hubiese hecho algo que enojara a su hermano. El rostro de Dean solo mostraba mucho dolor –jamás quisiste decirme que pasó entre ustedes dos para que terminara una amistad de casi toda una vida–

–No es tu problema, Sam– el mayor de los Winchester definitivamente se sentía jodido, Sam conocía la mayoría de sus secretos pero lo que había pasado entre Castiel y él era algo que no se lo confesaría ni a Dios mismo –ahora... ¿tienes algo más que creas que yo debo saber? porque si no es así te pediré que me dejes trabajar—

–Pues... no, no hay nada– el más joven se mordió el labio, mientras continuaba su lucha interna para decidir si sería buena idea confesarle a su hermano que en ese momento, su ex mejor amigo debería estar llegando a la ciudad. Su vuelo había sufrido un retraso y cuando por fin se aproximaba el aterrizaje, el fotógrafo le había enviado un mensaje a su celular.

–Lamento haberte molestado, Dean– murmuró a modo de despedida y salió del taller con la idea de ir a buscar a Castiel al aeropuerto.

Si no podía obtener más información de una fuente lo intentaría con otra, no es que fuera un entrometido, solo estaba preocupado por su hermano.


	2. ¿Cuanto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años?

Al parecer, es la ley de Murphy esa que dice que cuando algo debe salir mal todo sale terriblemente mal. Castiel no creía en esas teorías, hasta que una tarde después de clases estaba tomando fotografías en el parque. Había visto un precioso ejemplar de jilguero y cuando iba a fotografiarlo oyó aquello que lo paralizo en el lugar.

– ¡Hey “Mariel”! ¿Le tomas fotos a los pajaritos? –

–Ja, ja, ja... ya sospechaba que eras lo bastante marica ¿pero esto? –

–Solo ignóralos– se dijo así mismo mientras volvía a colgarse la cámara en el cuello –si no les pones atención se irán en unos segundos–

Pero lo único cierto es que el horrible grupito no se cansó, y cuando uno de ellos sugirió que sería divertido lanzar la cámara al rio, el ojiazul supo que debía escapar de la pandilla. Corrió lo más que pudo, pero no pudo sacarles mucha ventaja y casi sin darse cuenta se vio atrapado contra una reja muy alta.

–Ahora no tienes a donde huir ¿Qué vas a hacer, Mariel?– se burló el que parecía el líder mientras daba un paso hacia el chico que escondió su preciada cámara tras su espalda – ¿quizás ponerte a llorar como el marica que eres? –

–M-mi nombre es Castiel... y no voy a llorar– trato de parecer valiente pero por dentro estaba temblando, no por lo que pudiera pasarle a él sino por lo que le harían a su cámara – ¡déjenme en paz! –

–Claro, afeminado, primero dame tu linda cámara y te dejaremos en paz– el mocoso golpeo la reja a un lado del rostro del moreno haciendo que este temblara –me servirá para pagar una pequeña deuda–

– ¡Nunca! ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero jamás te la daré! –

–Es tu decisión, marica– esta vez iba a golpear el rostro de Castiel que inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Aunque los abrió un segundo después cuando lo único que se oyó fue el grito de dolor del abusivo muchacho, su puño estaba atrapado por una de las manos de un joven que en su vida había visto pero que en ese momento le pareció la persona más genial de todo el planeta.

– ¿Debo suponer que no son amigos?– sonrió sujetando la mano del otro sin parecer hacer ningún esfuerzo – ¿Por qué no van a molestar a alguien de su tamaño?–

– ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Vas a romperme el brazo!– gritó ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros – ¡ustedes hagan algo!–

– ¿Estás loco? es Winchester... este sujeto nos partiría la cara– exclamó uno de ellos mientras retrocedía –solo discúlpate y larguémonos–

–Yo que tú lo haría– rio el recién llegado a la vez que volteaba el brazo del muchacho haciéndole gritar –no suelo ser tan generoso con los estúpidos que se aprovechan de los demás–

– ¡E-Está bien! ¡Lo siento! – gritó por fin quedando libre del agarre de Winchester, los tres salieron corriendo ante la mirada divertida del rubio. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente Castiel se atrevió a mirar con más detenimiento el desconocido: parecía un año mayor que él, tenía el cabello corto y sus ojos eran verdes... Castiel notó como un extraño calorcillo comenzaba a invadir sus orejas cuando el joven volteó hacia él sonriendo.

–Esa cámara debe ser muy valiosa como para no entregarla a cambio de que no te partan la cara–

–De hecho es muy valiosa, aunque creo que tiene más valor para mí que para cualquiera– Castiel miro la cámara con cariño –muchas gracias mi nombre es Castiel Novak. De verdad te agradezco que hayas salvado mi cámara–

–Eres muy raro, te preocupas más por un objeto que por tu seguridad... pero bueno, es tu problema. – Respondió girándose para alejarse – Antes que lo olvide, Cass, mi nombre es Dean Winchester–

–Pero yo no me llamo Cass... soy Castiel– se quejó el moreno pensando que el joven no lo oiría–en este pueblo están locos–

–Pues ya ves... deberías acostumbrarte– volteó mirando con expresión divertida al otro –ven, vamos, te invito una cerveza–

– ¿Tú bebes? pero si eres menor de edad, eso es contra la ley–

–Cass... ya deberías ir entendiendo que Dean Winchester y seguir las reglas solo podrían aparecer en una frase como esta: “Dean Winchester jamás... jamás sigue las reglas” –

– ¿Y se supone que yo soy el raro? – No pudo evitar decir Castiel aunque al segundo se arrepintió imaginando que había ofendido a su salvador –lo siento... yo no sé qué decir...–

–Ja, ja, ja... eres muy valiente para ser tan pequeño, ven vamos yo beberé por los dos–

Un pitido le hizo abrir los ojos devolviéndole a la realidad, había vuelto a recordar cómo había conocido a Dean Winchester. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados y también uno muy doloroso. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiera conocido al otro, pero no podía (ni quería) cambiar el pasado. 

Se estiró echando una hojeada a su alrededor, fijando su mirada unos instantes en la ventanilla y en el hombre que dormía a su lado. Su piel bronceada contrastaba con su cabello rojizo dándole un aire un poco juguetón, que se contradecía con la seria personalidad de su dueño. Su rostro era agraciado y se notaba que se preocupaba por su apariencia. Mark Williams era el prototipo de hombre que se esperaba, a veces tan perfecto que inconscientemente Castiel anhelaba que fuera otro. Por los altavoces el Capitán se dirigió a los pasajeros agradeciéndoles por haberles elegido y pidiéndoles que se pusieran los cinturones pues se encontraban a punto de aterrizar. Castiel ajusto su cinturón antes de darle un pequeño codazo al hombre que seguía dormido a su lado.

– ¿Qué... ya llegamos? – pregunto todavía un poco dormido.

–Sí, vamos a aterrizar así que será mejor que te pongas el cinturón–

–Como tú digas, mi amor– sonrió el pelirrojo a la vez que le daba un rápido beso en los labios– ¿hiciste las reservaciones para nuestro hotel, Castiel?–

–Sí, ya está todo listo aunque no sé porque reservamos un cuarto para dos cuando la mayoría del tiempo vamos a estar separados, yo en los preparativos de la boda y tú en tu convención–

–Sé que estas enfadado porque voy a tener que dejarte solo pero sabes que es mi obligación... mira, discutamos esto en otro momento ¿sí? –

Castiel asintió sabiendo que esa conversación jamás llegaría. Mark lo posponía todo, desde planear una cena hasta presentarles a sus padres. A diferencia de él, Castiel había admitido hacia mucho que las mujeres no le provocaban absolutamente nada y vivía tranquilo sin que le importara lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de él. Pero Mark él... él era otra cosa, siempre esperando a que nadie les estuviera mirando para realizar cualquier acto de cariño, coqueteando con todas las mujeres que podía... el de ojos azules suspiró sabiendo lo difícil que era que la sociedad aceptara a las personas diferentes, bien lo sabía él.

–Necesitamos un taxi– escuchó decir a Mark a su lado– debo dormir por lo menos 8 horas o mañana me veré terrible en la convención–

Castiel se ahorró recordarle que ya había dormido por lo menos tres horas en el avión, así que, ignorándolo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida llevando un carrito con su equipaje. Pero, cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de alguien familiar.

–Vaya... no has cambiado nada, Castiel ¿me recuerdas verdad? – El castaño rio por su pregunta pues desde ya hacía algún tiempo habían estado comunicándose – Creí que podrían necesitar mí ayuda, así que me atreví a venir a recogerlos–

–Samuel... en las fotografías no te veías tan alto– respondió todavía sonriendo –te presento a mi novio, él es Mark Williams–

–Es un placer soy Samuel Winchester, aunque preferiría, como bien sabe Castiel, que solo me llamaran Sam– rio también el joven guiándolos hacia la salida – ¿en qué hotel van a quedarse?–

–En el Oread, Sam ¿verdad? ¿A qué te dedicas? ya sabes, eres muy joven– para Castiel no pasó desapercibida la mirada ni el tono que Mark le dirigió al menor de los Winchester, prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

–Pues estoy terminado la carrera de derecho y tengo 24 años– gracias a Dios, Sam no se había dado cuenta, ese fue el pensamiento del ojiazul. Realmente no le molestaba que Mark mirara a otros hombres, eso era normal. Pero ahora mismo estaba admirando al pequeño hermano de Dean Winchester y eso era muy peligroso, pues este era a quien más cuidaba Dean –aquí está mi auto, Mark sube por favor– el nombrado iba a tomar el asiento delantero cuando notó la mirada reprobatoria de su pareja y sin decir nada, Mark subió a la parte trasera.

–Castiel, pongamos sus maletas en la cajuela– llamó el castaño caminando hacia la parte posterior del vehículo.

–Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sam– murmuró Castiel mientras ponía una maleta en el auto –sé que tuvimos mucho contacto a través de la computadora, pero verte otra vez en persona me recuerda cuando éramos más jóvenes–

–Digo lo mismo, no es lo mismo verte aquí en persona que hablar contigo en Facebook. Ya no puedo esperar para ver la reacción de Dean cuando te vea– aquello lo tomo por sorpresa ¿Sam no sabía que su hermano lo odiaba? Bueno, no odiarle. Pero no es que fuera a lanzar fuegos artificiales precisamente –hoy cuando se lo dije imaginé que iba a estar más emocionado–

–Sam... Dudo que tu hermano quiera verme, no nos separamos en buenos términos–

– ¿Qué? pero si ustedes eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo ¿Qué paso Castiel? Dean... él jamás ha dicho una palabra sobre su separación y cada vez que saco el tema él se enfada– con un poco de tristeza Castiel contempló como el antes alegre rostro de Sam adquiría una expresión de dolor que a él hizo dolerle el corazón –por favor Cass... necesito saberlo–

–Sam... Tu hermano me odia porque yo lo amo–.

El viaje hasta el hotel hubiese sido en total silencio de no haber sido por el incesante parloteo de Mark, Castiel y Sam contestaban con monosílabos y de vez en cuando asentían con su cabeza. Pronto se encontraron frente al hotel donde la pareja se hospedaría. Sam les ayudo a bajar las maletas y luego de registrarse, Castiel le dijo a Mark que necesitaba hablar con Sam. Él pelirrojo se despidió sonriendo y antes de seguir al botones que llevaba sus maletas le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Castiel.

Buscando un sitio para poder charlar llegaron al bar del hotel: un sitio grande, pero distribuido de tal forma que tu conversación jamás seria escuchado por los de la mesa de al lado, no había mucha gente así que era el lugar indicado. Seguido por Sam, Castiel tomo asiento cerca de una pared y una hermosa camarera les trajo más tarde unas bebidas

–Siento no haberme explicado de mejor forma... pero aún hay cosas que no he superado– murmuró Castiel dándole un pequeño trago a su cerveza –mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos... es verdad que estuve enamorado de tu hermano, pero aquello era un error pues obviamente él jamás sentiría lo mismo por mí–

–Ahora comprendo, pero ¿no crees que fue exagerado que te fueras solo porque mi hermano no acepto tus sentimientos? –

–Créeme que esa no fue una decisión nada de fácil, tuve que dejar toda mi vida aquí y partir de cero. Sin embargo... ya no podía soportar la tortura de ver como tu hermano coqueteaba con prácticamente todas las mujeres que conocía... toleré la agonía lo que pude, pero un día sólo estallé y ya ves lo que sucedió... Tu hermano se rio en mi cara y me dijo que su padre no había criado maricas. – Castiel comenzó a jugar con una servilleta, rompiéndola en pequeños trozos–Pero me alegra decir que ya he superado todo eso... tengo un trabajo que me apasiona y un buen hombre que me ama–

–Me alegro muchísimo por ti... me gustaría decir que Dean es un idiota por si solo pero la verdad es que papá tuvo mucho que ver... Dean es el mayor así que fue más duro con él, siempre estuvo diciéndole lo que esperaba de él y pues Dean... solo quería la aprobación del viejo–

–Conozco algo de la relación de Dean con su padre, pero no sabía que fuese a ese extremo– murmuró el ojiazul sujetando con fuerza su vaso –eso explica bastante...–

-Castiel, sé que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron bien. Pero... ya sabes, él es mi hermano y todos estos años he visto su cara pasar de la alegría a la tristeza cada vez que por cualquier razón alguien decía tu nombre – Castiel observo al otro ladeando la cabeza – me gustaría que ustedes retomaran su amistad. Sé que lo que te pido es difícil pero hazme el favor de pensarlo–

 

Dean se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado la “sutil” invitación de aquella camarera para que le acompañara a su casa, era obvio que la invitación encubría una propuesta de sexo. Pero esta noche Dean tenía la cabeza en otra parte, lo que su hermano le dijera en la tarde aún rondaba por su cerebro.

Estaba sentado en su sala con el televisor sintonizando un partido de futbol y con una cerveza en su mano, ni siquiera miraba la pantalla solo había encendido el aparato por inercia. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba su cabeza se llenaba de todo lo que podía recordar de Castiel Novak, desde su tierna forma de ladear la cabeza cuando no entendía algo (si, le parecía tierna aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie) hasta su empeño en invadir su espacio personal. 

Dejó la cerveza ya caliente y casi llena en la mesita y camino hacia su cuarto, donde se dirigió al armario, abrió la puerta y extendiendo su brazo. Sacó de la parte de arriba una descolorida caja de zapatos que se llevó a la cama donde derramó todo lo que esta contenía: una gran pila de fotografías que Castiel le había obsequiado cuando aún eran amigos, la mayoría eran de paisajes o cosas que habían llamado la atención del ojiazul, pero más al fondo pudo encontrar algunas en las que ambos aparecían sonriendo mientras hacían algo tonto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama sintiendo como se hacía presente aquel vacío que había aparecido en su pecho desde que Castiel se marchara.

Saber que Castiel iba a llegar en cualquier momento lograba hacer tambalearse su tranquilidad. A veces se preguntaba si seguiría enamorado de él y aquel pensamiento, por mucho que lo negara, lo alegraba un poco. Sabía que jamás podría llegar a corresponder sus sentimientos y eso le dolía pues solo anhelaba que Cass fuera feliz... incluso si no estaba a su lado... incluso si ya había alguien en su vida ocupando su lugar... repentina y extrañamente notó como el vacío se llenaba pero no con paz sino de ¿Ira? ¿Celos? Aquello era de verdad extraño, procuró quitar de su cabeza todo pensamiento contrario a lo que su padre le había enseñado debía ser un hombre, a él le gustaban las mujeres, no los hombres.

Volvió a guardar todas las fotografías y las puso de nuevo en su armario dejando fuera una en la que aparecían Castiel y él apoyados en el capo del impala mientras le sonreían a la cámara. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama o parte de este pues como hacía bastante calor solo se quedó con la parte de abajo. Se metió bajo las sabanas, contempló un rato más la fotografía, la dejo sobre la mesita y se durmió soñando con tiempos mejores cuando no le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar de él.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó el primer pitido de su despertador, no quería salir de la cama pero la responsabilidad pudo más y lanzando una maldición salió de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que el chorro relajara la tensión de su espalda, pero el estrés volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado, pero nada más oír la voz de su hermano llamándole supo que su día empezaría de mala forma, no es que no quisiera ver a su hermano, pero Sam no era de las personas que se rindiera tan fácilmente. 

Se resignó a coger una toalla cerrar el grifo de la ducha y salir a oír lo que su hermano pequeño tuviese que decirle. Sin embargo, nada más atravesar la puerta que separaba el baño de la sala (con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas) supo que su día (y de paso su vida) estaba irremediablemente jodido, pues cerca del estante donde se apilaban todas las fotos y otros recuerdos personales vio al hombre en que se convertiría aquel jovencito que hacía unos años le declarara su amor. Castiel lo observaba con la quijada prácticamente en el suelo, se miraron paralizados un buen rato hasta que la voz de Sam los saco de su parálisis

– ¡Dean, vístete por el amor de Dios! – Exclamó el menor de los Winchester mientras salía de la cocina –no todos queremos verte en pelotas–

Gruñendo una grosería, Dean, regresó por donde había venido aunque esta vez se metió en su habitación y no en el baño

–Siento que hayas tenido que ver ese penoso espectáculo– dijo el menor acercándose al hombre que todavía estaba clavado en el mismo sitio. Castiel no reaccionó hasta pasados unos segundos después, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba un poco

–Hey, Cass ¿estás bien? ¿Llamo a emergencias o qué? –

–Estoy bien, Sam, solo fue la impresión de volver a ver a Dean después de tanto tiempo– respondió ignorando la burla que contenían sus palabras –creo que vinimos en mal momento, no creo que tu hermano este tan feliz de verme en este momento–

–No, solo lo agarramos, como tú dices, en un mal momento– rio Sam tratando de no reírse al recordar la cara del ojiazul cuando vio a su hermano solo cubierto con una toalla “¿solo fue la impresión de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo?” Ja, ja, ja y se cree que soy estúpido esa “solo” fue su impresión al verlo en “cueros” –de seguro a Dean ni siquiera debe importarle que lo hayas visto así

– ¿Tú crees?... él es un poco...– alcanzó a decir el ojiazul cuando oyó que una puerta se abría, apareciendo (esta vez vestido) Dean mirando a Sam con cara de pocos amigos aunque aquel gesto duro los escasos segundos que tardo en fijar su mirada en Castiel. Recorrió su rostro reconociendo cada uno de sus rasgos, realmente Cass no había cambiado mucho y eso, aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo pena de tortura, le hizo muy feliz pues podía imaginar que en verdad no habían pasado tantos años distanciados.

–Cass... me alegra volver a verte– y a pesar de todas las situaciones que el castaño había llegado a imaginar que pasarían si alguna vez volviese a ver a Dean Winchester en ninguna había llegado a ver tanta felicidad en su rostro.

– ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años? –

–Pues sí, ya son cinco años... a mí también me alegra volver a verte–

Dean sonrió y aquel gesto fue como si le hubieran quitado el aire de los pulmones, como si todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de aquel hombre no significara nada, como si solo hubiesen estado separados cinco minutos y no cinco años

– Vine a la boda de tu hermano, él me invitó¬–


	3. Sentimientos incomodos

–Suenas como si te estuviera pidiendo explicaciones... Cass, de verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí, pero dejémonos de tantas cursilerías o siento que pronto comenzaré a menstruar–

–De hecho veníamos a pedirte un pequeño favor, Dean, ya sabes que mi boda está próxima y…–

– ¿Entraste en razón y te diste cuenta que eres muy joven como para ponerte una soga llamada “matrimonio” al cuello, y ahora me necesitan para mostrarles el mejor club de strippers de la ciudad? –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué eso es en lo único que piensas? – cuestionó Sam después de poner los ojos en blanco –quería que tú y Castiel me ayudaran a buscar un nuevo lugar para la fiesta de la boda–

– ¿Qué no tenías uno ya?– cuestionó Castiel alegrándose de que el tema de conversación hubiese pasado de “me alegro que estés aquí, Cass” a “¿Dónde hacemos la fiesta?” –creo que habías dicho que lo harías en ese salón de eventos que construyeron donde estaba el cine–

–Esa era la idea pero a Ruby se le metió en la cabeza que cien invitados era muy poco así que quiere un lugar más grande–

–Se te olvido decir “más grande y más caro” por favor, Sam, esa mujer solo es un desperdicio de dinero– de la nada Castiel notó como el ambiente antes relajado se tornaba algo espeso, Sam y Dean se miraban sin pestañear.

– ¿Qué les parece un club de campo? – exclamó con la esperanza de distraerlos de su duelo de miradas y al parecer funcionó pues el menor se volteó hacia él con una pequeñísima sonrisa –ya saben, esos sitios son inmensos… aunque algo más caros–

–No hay problema, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, solo debemos confiar en nuestra suerte–

–Esa debe ser la frase más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida– soltó el mayor de los Winchester cuando Sam hubo salido en dirección al garaje dejándolos solos.

–Llegaste en mal momento Cass, Sammy está cometiendo el peor error de su vida pero esa perra lo tiene bien cogido de las pelotas. – el moreno lo miró algo asombrado no por la manera de hablar de Dean sino por el gesto con el que lo dijo: uno lleno de amargura y decepción – No me malinterpretes, pero esa es la verdad y el único que no quiere verlo es mi hermano. Ven vamos o comenzara a pensar algo equivocado–

– ¿Qué podría pensar Sam de nosotros?– si Castiel había logrado olvidar aunque fuese un instante la personalidad del rubio en ese mismo instante había reconocido al verdadero Dean Winchester –no debes sentirte preocupado por mi presencia, Dean, si te molesta que haya venido solo dilo de una vez–

– ¡¿Qué?!... demonios, no quise decir eso, Cass. Es solo que aún estoy sorprendido de que quisieras verme otra vez, – se disculpó el rubio mientras cogía una chaqueta del sofá y buscaba en sus bolsillos unas llaves –ya deberías saber lo imbécil que soy… la boda de Sammy me tiene algo jodido–

–Pero Sam parece tan feliz, no veo que malo haya en eso– el ojiazul siguió a Dean hacia la puerta saliendo antes que él para dejarle que le pusiera llave a la entrada –es cierto que no conozco a su novia pero no debe ser tan mala–

–Cass… sigues igual de confiado. – el aludido se volteó a mirarlo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, gesto que podía significar muchas cosas pero que a Dean desarmaba por completo – Si sobrevivimos a esta tontería de darle en el gusto a Ruby te invito una cerveza, hoy en la noche nos pondremos al día de seguro tienes mucho que contarme–

–Pues… de hecho si– para que negarlo, aún estaba enfadado por las palabras que había pronunciado Dean sobre no quedarse solos ya que Sam podría pensar algo “raro”, ya no quería sentirse débil al lado de Dean… ya no quería que sus palabras volviesen a herirlo. Pero lo que más anhelaba era olvidar, de una buena vez, todas esas sensaciones que lo embargaban cuando Dean estaba cerca. Así que sin pensarlo mucho le soltó:

–Aunque primero se lo comentare a mi novio, no quiero que el piense algo raro–

Sam estaba acostumbrado a los silencios incómodos, lo había hecho luego de que el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor se hubiese marchado. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Dean sobre el repentino viaje de Cass éste se quedaba callado un buen rato antes de decirle “amablemente” que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Aunque esta vez era totalmente distinto pues ahora conocía el motivo por el cual Castiel se había marchado, frunció el ceño preguntándose qué habría sucedido ahora entre ambos y las miradas que le lanzaba Dean a Castiel a través del retrovisor cuando éste no lo miraba no es que fueran de mucha ayuda. Aunque tampoco le pasó desapercibido el gesto de tristeza que vio en el ojiazul cuando se detuvieron a ponerle gasolina al impala

– Sé que me dirás que no me meta en tus problemas, Dean, pero de verdad necesito que me lo digas– soltó Sam luego de que Castiel hubiese ido al sanitario – ¿qué paso entre ustedes? Pensé que ya habían superado el incidente de la declaración de amor–

–Es cierto pero… espera un segundo, Sam, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso?– el menor lo miro un tanto asustado, había metido el pie hasta el fondo –Castiel, te lo dijo ¿no?... ese maldito–

–No fue culpa de Cass… yo se lo pregunté… Dean sé que piensas acerca de las personas que tienen otras… ya sabes… opciones sexuales, lo sé porque papá quiso meterme las mismas ideas a mí–

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con papá… Sammy, oye bien esto porque creo que no lo repetiré jamás… creo que me gusta Cass. – Dean quiso echarse a reír al ver la cara de total desconcierto de Sam, por dentro él se sentía igual de desconcertado – Pero también creo que esto… si es que aun Cass siente algo por mí, no tiene futuro–

– ¿¡Que!? No digas eso, vi cómo te miraba cuando saliste del baño, falto poco para que dejara una laguna en tu sala–  
–No es eso, Sammy… Mira, Cass es mi amigo por sobre todos los afeminados sentimientos que pueda tener y créeme que no me encuentro cómodo sintiéndome así. Pero él ya tiene a alguien y parece feliz–

– ¿Te refieres a Mark? ¿No? – Preguntó el menor con cara de culpable –creo que olvide hablarte de él–

–Sí, Sam, así lo hiciste y como al parecer tú lo sabes todo ¿hay algo más de lo que deba saber? –

–Pues aun no estoy seguro sobre cuál de ustedes seria “la mujer” en la relación–

Cuando Castiel regresó del baño lo primero que vio fue a Dean dándole un golpe con los nudillos a Sam en la cabeza, suspiró sabiendo que aquello solo podría significar una cosa: Sam lo había sacado de sus casillas. Recordó con una sonrisa cuando eran más jóvenes, las ocasiones en que Dean regañaba a Sam por aguantar que otros chicos se burlaron de él, en el fondo Castiel sabía que el mayor regañaba tanto a su hermanito porque esa era la única forma de demostrarle que se preocupaba por él sin parecerse a su madre… Dean y su manía por parecer siempre el macho entre todos los machos.

– ¿Por qué pelean? – cuestionó cuando estuvo cerca de los Winchester que se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

–No… es solo Sam con sus tonterías, de seguro está pasando mucho tiempo con su noviecita– respondió el mayor mientras le daba la vuelta al auto para subir.

–Vámonos dé una vez antes de que me arrepienta–

El viaje se reanudó, aunque esta vez no fue tan silencioso. Sam y Castiel charlaban sobre algunos detalles que le faltaban para la boda, Dean los oía en silencio haciendo muecas de asco cada vez que Sam elogiaba a su novia: “Ruby es tan hermosa”, “tiene un gusto exquisito” Sam, si es que se daba por enterado, no le tomaba en cuenta y seguía hablando. 

Castiel tenía cada vez más curiosidad por conocer a la afortunada que había logrado atrapar al menor de los Winchester, después de todo Sam era un chico encantador, muy inteligente y por supuesto guapo. No es que se sintiera atraído por él, pero no podía negar que era un bombón… Aunque, si le preguntaban su opinión él, sin cuestionarlo un segundo, diría que el más guapo era por lejos Dean. Quizás no era tan alto como su hermano o no tenía aquellos ojazos con los que podía persuadir a cualquiera, pero lo compensaba con aquella sonrisa que parecía estar hecha para derretir a hombres y mujeres por igual, eso sin contar con aquel cuerpazo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Casi sin darse cuenta volvió a recordar cuándo le había visto solo cubierto por una toalla, con el cabello chorreándole un poco de agua que descendía por sus brazos y su pecho hasta perderse en aquella toalla que escondía a duras penas su gran… Castiel se dio una patada mentalmente, había dejado su imaginación volar y ahora se encontraba un poco excitado. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiese importado e incluso habría seguido hasta tener que calmar su ardor “manualmente”, pero no se encontraba en la mejor situación o en el mejor lugar, a solo unos metros se hallaban su todavía primer amor y su hermano menor. Disimuladamente llevó las manos a su entrepierna tratando de ocultar aquel pequeño bulto que parecía crecer un poco más cada vez que su mirada se encontraba a través del retrovisor con la de Dean.

–Hey, chicos ¿Qué les parece este lugar? – al oír la voz de Sam ambos dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos, habían olvidado que el más joven estaba con ellos –parece un buen lugar para empezar ¿no? –

Dean detuvo el motor y se estaciono un poco alejado de la carretera, los tres se quedaron mirando el enorme cartel que enumeraba las muchas cualidades del centro campestre “Angel’s Smile”, la fotografía que acompañaba el anuncio mostraba un enorme edificio rodeado por un pequeño bosquecito

–No se ve mal, pero creo que vas a tener que vender un pulmón para pagarlo– murmuró Dean–ese sitio es gigantesco–

–Sam, concuerdo con tu hermano, dudo mucho que podamos pagar algo así–

–Pero Cass… es perfecto, es lo que Ruby quería– se quejó el menor mirándolos alternadamente con cara de perrito –además está a solo 1 km, vayamos a echarle un vistazo–

–Sammy, solo perderemos nuestro tiempo es obvio que ese sitio está más allá del alcance monetario de cualquiera de los tres–  
Castiel a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan grande como Sam Winchester podía hacer una cara tan adorable, la mayoría de las veces lograba que su hermano hiciera por él cosas que realmente no quería, y no es que el se aprovechara de eso pero siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que quería de Dean. Así que unos minutos después el impala se detenía en el estacionamiento del centro “Angel’s Smile”.

Sam bajó con rapidez del auto y prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada, Dean lo observo con una diminuta sonrisa sin notar que él también estaba siendo observado.

–Sam podría pedirte la luna y tú se la conseguirías ¿no? – Realmente no había querido decir eso, había sentido celos cuando vio como el rubio se rendía ante su hermano. Castiel se sintió mal cuando Dean se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada –lo que quiero decir es que… yo… ustedes son muy unidos incluso…–

–Cass ¿quieres la luna? – aquella pregunta descoloco al de ojos azules, no se esperaba una respuesta, o más bien una pregunta, de ese tipo. Se quedó mirando a Dean con la boca abierta e iba a decir algo cuando les llego la voz de Sam llamándolos

–Sera mejor que vayamos– sugirió Dean con las mejillas coloreadas, bajando del auto y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Castiel siguió sus pasos cerrando la puerta tras él, maravillándose por la hermosura de aquel lugar, podía ver a la distancia un lago rodeado por un precioso prado.

–Espero no haber interrumpido– bromeó Sam.

–No, estamos perfectamente. Ahora terminemos con esto de una buena vez– respondió Dean metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras entraba al edificio seguido por Castiel y Sam. Al principio pensaron que el sitio estaba vacío, pero pasados unos instantes oyeron el sonido de pasos acercándose y algunos segundos después apareció tras una esquina una chica pelirroja vestida con un bonito traje gris tipo sastre, al ver a los hombres su rostro pasó de la confusión a la alegría nada más darse cuenta que los tres eran guapísimos

–Buenas tardes, señorita– saludó Sam acercándose a la mujer que lo miró con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Sam Winchester, vimos el cartel en la carretera y nosotros…–

– ¿Cartel?... ¡ah! El cartel, lo siento estaba distraída– rio ella paseando su mirada por los tres hombres – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –

-Nos gustaría saber cuánto tendríamos que desembolsar para alquilar este lugar– Sam volteó, mirando a su querido hermanito con un claro gesto de “¡sé más delicado!”, Dean lo ignoró olímpicamente –mi hermanito aquí presente necesita un lugar para su sacrificio, no, quiero decir su boda–

–Vaya… bueno cualquiera se equivoca– murmuró la pelirroja con un claro gesto de decepción que se transformó nada más acercarse a Dean que le dedicó una sonrisa –yo soy la administradora, mi nombre es Anna Milton.

–Señorita Milton, no queremos ser descorteces pero de verdad necesitamos saber el valor– a diferencia del mayor de los Winchester, Castiel observaba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido– aún tenemos muchos lugares que visitar–

–Pues, si les he de ser sincera, hace muy poco hemos abierto y mi jefe aún no decide ese tipo de cosas– rio la chica arreglándose una arruga en la falda –de hecho le estaba esperando para decidirlo–

– ¿Usted cree que se tardara mucho?¬– preguntó Castiel esperanzado de que la respuesta fuese negativa y que pudiesen salir pronto de ahí para que Dean no se quedara como un imbécil mirando a esa mujer porque aquello estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas –como le dije antes nuestro tiempo es limitado–

–Vamos Cass no seas aguafiestas… señorita Milton ¿podría indicarme donde están los baños?– la aludida despegó los ojos del cuerpo del ojiverde para observar a Sam –si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto–

–No, claro que no lo es… sigue por ese pasillo y es la última puerta a la izquierda–

–Se lo agradezco mucho, chicos no tardo en volver–

El más alto camino hacia el lugar que la mujer le indicara y, nada más desaparecer Sam, los tres volvieron a oír pasos esta vez que venían desde la entrada.  
–Anna ¿de quién es la carcacha que esta estacionada ahí afuera? –Dean estaba seguro que cuando había estacionado a su amado impala no había visto ningún otro vehículo así que tenía que referirse a su bebé… espera ¿había dicho carcacha? Dean Winchester podía tolerar muchas cosas pero que alguien ofendiera a su auto… eso merecía las penas del infierno –el idiota se estacionó en mi lugar–

– ¡Hey, imbécil! ¿Te atreviste a llamar carcacha a mi auto? – Giró rápidamente para identificar al tipo que había ofendido a su bebé –te daré una lección que jamás olvidarás… demonios… eres tu–

–Ya veo porque me parecía conocida esa chatarra… Dean Winchester– se burló el recién llegado acercándose hasta quedar a unos pasos del rubio –no puedo decir que es un gusto verte, pero es bueno saber que tengo de vuelta a mi mascota–

– ¿Qué?... no te atrevas siquiera a pensar que dejaré que vuelvas a hacerme tus estúpidas bromas– Dean estaba furioso, Castiel y Anna retrocedieron un paso, el primero conocía muy bien la mala relación que Gabriel y Dean tenían y Anna sabía que cuando su jefe tenía esa expresión en su rostro era mejor mantenerse alejado – ¡si te atreves siquiera a dar otro paso yo te juro que…!–

–Dean ¿ahora porque estas gritando? – Dean volteó a ver a su hermano que se acercaba con gesto preocupado –cálmate un poco y dime que pasa–

–Sammy, no es tu problema– gruño Dean –solo mantente fuera de esto–

–Vaya, le llamaste Sammy ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿Es tu novio? – se mofó Gabriel volteando también para ver al hombre que había hablado. Pero la burla murió en su boca cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven , rápidamente lo examinó de pies a cabeza: el chico vestía unos jeans algo desgastados, una camiseta color rojo y una chaqueta, el pelo largo enmarcaba un rostro agraciado y unos bellos ojos que le recordaron a un cachorrito. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato grabándoselo a fuego en su cabeza.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

–Soy Samuel Winchester, soy el hermano menor de Dean– Sam se sentía extraño, había oído la pelea desde que saliera del baño y se había apresurado en volver con su hermano seguro que este podía llegar a hacer algo para lamentar. Pero nada más llegar y ver al hombre con el que Dean discutía su corazón había dado un vuelco que estaba seguro no era muy normal al conocer a otro hombre –lamento mucho que mi hermano le molestara, pero ya nos vamos–

– ¿¡Que!? Sammy, no fue mi culpa, este imbécil llamo “carcacha” a mi bebé– se quejó Dean ante el rostro burlón del rubio –ni siquiera hemos averiguado cuanto nos costaría hacer la fiesta aquí–

–Pues, Dean, estoy seguro que no será barato. Creo que tenías razón al decir que tendría que vender un pulmón para hacer la fiesta aquí– Sam esperaba que Dean no se diera cuenta de su cambio de actitud, realmente quería celebrar la fiesta de la boda en ese sitio, pero después de conocer al rubio lo único que anhelaba era salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Ahora mismo Gabriel lo estaba mirando y aquello lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. –Además no tenemos tiempo para esperar al jefe de Anna–

–Ehhh… chicos, no se preocupen por eso, mi jefe ya llegó. – sonrió algo incómoda la pelirroja señalando a Gabriel que movió su mano a modo de saludo – Este es mi jefe, Gabriel Miller–  
–Por lo que he podido escuchar, necesitas un lugar para una fiesta ¿no, grandulón? – Sonrió el rubio a la vez que centraba su mirada en Sam –Como veras este lugar es enorme, pero ya que eres mi primer cliente hare algo por ti, te dejare todo a mitad de precio–

– ¿Cómo? p-pero jefe usted... – quiso decir la mujer, sin embargo el rubio la calló con una sola mirada.

–Y bien ¿Qué dices?– Gabriel, sinceramente creía que se había vuelto loco, casi ni había pensado antes de hacerle aquel ofrecimiento al joven pero supo que había hecho bien cuando el Winchester sonrió –supongo que eso es un sí... ¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono para que hablemos más tarde sobre los detalles? –

–Esto es muy raro... mi jefe está actuando raro– murmuró Anna, Dean pudo escucharla y se volteó hacia Castiel para susurrar en su oído.

–Cass...hay algo aquí que no encaja ¿desde cuándo Gabriel es tan amable?–

–Me gustaría creer que todos pueden cambiar pero dudo que él lo haya hecho– respondió el castaño –Gabriel, está tramando algo–

–Le patearé el culo si intenta hacerle algo a mi hermano– los dos callaron cuando Sam caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro –Hey, Sammy, tenemos un problema menos, ahora Ruby te dejará en paz–

–Me alegra decir que tienes razón, la llamare ahora mismo para darle la buena noticia... Si me disculpan– todavía sonriendo Sam caminó hacia la salida mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. Apenas Dean vio que su hermano ya no estaba a la vista se acercó a Gabriel quien todavía estaba en el mismo lugar en el que charlara con Sam.

– ¿Qué estas planeando, Gabriel? – Gruñó más que hablo el Dean, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –no creo que seas tan amable por nada ¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hermano? –

–Dean, Dean, Dean... no seas tan desconfiado yo también puedo ser una buena persona–

–No te creo nada... te estaré vigilando así que ni se te ocurra hacerle una de tus estúpidas bromas a mi hermano– Sin despedirse, Dean abandono el edificio, por su parte Castiel se quedó mirando a Gabriel que a su vez le obsequió una sonrisa.

–Hace mucho que no te veía, Castiel, es bueno ver caras antiguas–

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo, Gabriel, pero tendré que respaldar a Dean si es que le haces algo a Sam–

–Te doy mi palabra... no le haré nada al gigante... por lo menos nada que él no desee–


	4. ¿Aun quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?

Con aquella misteriosa frase en mente, Castiel subió al auto donde ya se encontraba Dean. Un minuto después Sam se les unió, luego de despedirse de Gabriel y Anna. Por el camino no se intercambiaron muchas palabras, la mayoría del tiempo Sam llevó la conversación a los preparativos de la boda.

–Sam ¿podrías dejar de hablar un segundo de tu matrimonio? estas más emocionado que tu noviecita.– Castiel ocultó su risa tras un pequeño bostezo –Lo realmente importante ahora es tu despedida de soltero y como tu padrino te aseguro que será más grande que las fiestas de playboy–

–No lo sé Dean, yo esperaba que fuera algo más privado... quizás solo ir a tomarnos unas cervezas tú, Castiel y yo.– El auto se detuvo, habían llegado a la casa del Winchester menor y este ya estaba saliendo del vehículo –Bueno, también puede venir Mark, si quieres, Cass.—

–Se lo preguntaré, Sam, gracias por la invitación– Sam agitó la mano despidiéndose. El auto comenzó a avanzar de nuevo y Castiel se pasó al asiento delantero.

–Dean ¿podrías llevarme a mi hotel?—

–Claro, Hey Cass ¿quieres ir a almorzar? hay un sitio espectacular que tiene las mejores hamburguesas– Dean despegó los ojos del camino el tiempo necesario para mandarle una mirada a Cass que le hizo sentir que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas –recuerdo que a ti te encantaban–

–Me parece bien, no desayuné mucho y me estoy muriendo de hambre.– Castiel omitió decir que, nada más oír a Sam que irían a casa de su hermano, todo su apetito se había transformado en ansiedad –Pero ni se te ocurra que vas a pagar tú solo, yo pago lo mío y tú lo tuyo–

–Cass, no hay problema, yo te estoy invitando.– respondió Dean, deteniéndose en un semáforo y girándose para mirar a Castiel –Piensa que es una forma de compensación por tener que ayudar a Sam en todas las tonterías de la boda–

–Dean, yo no creo que esto sea una tontería, para tu hermano es muy importante– le vio morderse el labio un gesto que sólo podía significar que Dean estaba preocupado –Sé que no estás de acuerdo con la elección de Sam pero tú debes apoyarle–

–Lo sé, lo sé... es sólo que creo que está cometiendo el peor error de su vida y no porque vaya a casarse… es el hecho que se casará con esa mujer– Dean aceleró cuando el semáforo regresó a verde –Cass, sé que no soy quien para juzgar a otra persona, pero mi hermano se merece algo mejor... una persona que lo ame aunque no tenga ni un centavo en el bolsillo... Yo... si alguien tiene que sufrir eso sólo debería ser yo, después de todo, le he hecho daño a personas que eran muy importantes para mí–

–No, Dean, no es cierto... tú también mereces algo bueno–

–Lo siento, Cass, pero no pienso lo mismo que tu... Ya llegamos a tu hotel– Castiel miró por la ventanilla notando que Dean tenía razón – ¿quieres que te acompañe o te espero aquí? –

–No hay problema en que subas, además sólo necesito buscar una cosa– Castiel bajo del auto y esperó a que Dean se acercara para entrar al hotel. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que alguien familiar se acercaba con una sonrisa

–Hola, Cass, precisamente iba a llamarte en este momento.– Mark llevaba un pequeño portafolios e iba vestido con un elegante traje de color azul –Estaba pensando que no hemos tenido ni un momento para estar a solas, así que me escape de la convención para venir a almorzar contigo–

– ¿Hiciste eso? pero yo... Mark, lo siento mucho pero yo– Castiel notó como Dean se tensaba a su lado –déjame presentarte a un amigo de mi infancia, Dean Winchester... Dean, él es mi novio, Mark Williams–

–Oh, lo siento mucho, no te había visto es que solo tenía ojos para mi Cass.– rio Mark extendiéndole su mano, sin dudar Dean le dio un fuerte apretón haciendo sonreír al otro –Ese es un buen saludo, Castiel me ha hablado un poco sobre ti–

– Espero que solo te haya hablado de lo bueno–

–En verdad no me ha dicho mucho, pero sólo ha dicho cosas buenas de ti–

Dean tenía unas ganas inmensas de darle un puñetazo al tipo ese, todo en él le hacía enojar: su estúpida sonrisa, su traje que de seguro costaba más que un auto nuevo, su mano que acariciaba la de Castiel… Tomando aire ignoró la molesta sensación dentro de su pecho y se concentró en mirar a Cass, que hizo lo mismo. Repentinamente con ese gesto todo estuvo mejor, cómo si ya nada el mundo pudiese estar mal. Nada más importaba a su alrededor si él podía perderse en aquellos ojos más azules que el mismo cielo, aunque tuvo que volver al presente cuando oyó a Mark decir su nombre.

–Bueno, Dean, si no te molesta Cass y yo, nos iremos a almorzar ahora mismo. No tengo mucho tiempo y me gustaría aprovecharlo al máximo, si tú me entiendes–

–Eh... claro que te entiendo, amigo, y no se preocupen por mí– respondió el rubio sin despegar los ojos de Castiel –yo también tengo trabajo acumulándose en el taller–

–Pero Dean… si quieres puedes almorzar con nosotros.– Castiel lo tomó del antebrazo mirándolo apenado –De seguro a Mark no le importara ¿verdad, cariño? –

–Por supuesto que no… Aunque me hubiese gustado algo más romántico–

–Vamos, chicos, no se preocupen por mí. Les aseguro que estaré bien.– respondió Dean soltando una carcajada –Además ¿Qué les hace creer que quiero ver los arrumacos de dos tortolitos? Nos vemos más tarde–

–Fue un placer conocerte, Dean– Mark volvió a estrechar su mano –quizás podríamos tomarnos algo–

–El placer fue mío– con otra sonrisa el rubio se alejó de la pareja –nos vemos–

–Dean ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?– Castiel le observaba con los ojos brillantes y sin darse cuenta Dean retrocedió hasta quedar otra vez frente a ellos –Me gustaría hablar de algo–

–Por supuesto, pero sabes que a mí me gusta decirlo todo de frente– le obsequió al ojiazul una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, anotó en su palma un número telefónico.

–Aquí lo tienes, salgamos esta noche y recordemos el pasado–

Sin mirar atrás Dean regreso a su auto, abrió la puerta del conductor y tomó asiento, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó mirando al frente unos minutos en total silencio,   
repentinamente golpeó el volante.

– ¡Mierda!... No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto– con un gemido lastimero Dean dejo caer la cabeza sobre el lugar que antes golpeara –Cass, es feliz ahora y yo no voy a quitarle eso… Sería un canalla si lo hiciera–

Un pequeño zumbido en su bolsillo le indicó que había recibido un mensaje, seguro que Bobby iba a regañarlo por no ir a trabajar. Se apresuró en sacar el teléfono, efectivamente su jefe le había enviado un mensaje, aunque eso había sido hace más de una hora. Con curiosidad miró el mensaje que llegara hacía unos segundos de un número desconocido, se mordió el labio tratando de recordar cuantas personas tenían su número, pero se rindió nada más pensar que más de la mitad de la población femenina de la ciudad conocía su número telefónico. En otro momento habría leído el texto en un segundo y le hubiese respondido a la chica de turno que le esperase en su casa, desnuda y preparada para conocer el cielo entre sus brazos… Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era olvidar todo lo que pudiese recordarle a Castiel. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más:

“¿Aún quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?”

Dean tuvo que releer el mensaje unas quince veces antes de darse cuenta que era de Castiel. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de enviar una contestación

“Si tú quieres, estoy a tu entera disposición”

Casi sin pensarlo apretó la tecla de enviar, no estaba seguro si Cass entendería su respuesta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Habían pasado ya dos minutos y todavía no tenía contestación. Ya estaba pensando que el castaño se había enfadado cuando un nuevo zumbido le aviso que había llegado un nuevo mensaje

“Veámonos en nuestro lugar”

Dean no pudo definir el sentimiento que lo embargo cuando termino de leer. Rápidamente redacto una respuesta antes de encender el motor del auto y dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

© © © © © © © © ©

 

Cuando vio marcharse a Dean, Castiel tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echar a correr hacia donde estaba Dean y abrazarle.

–Cass ¿Qué quieres comer?– la voz de Mark lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad –Creo que aquí cerca hay un buen restaurante de comida italiana–

–Me parece bien, hace mucho que no como lasaña.– rio Castiel logrando ocultar su nerviosismo –Aunque no estarían mal unos ravioles–

–Comeremos lo que tú quieras– respondió Mark logrando que un taxi se detuviera. Ambos subieron y Mark le indicó la dirección al chofer. Nada más cerrar la puerta su celular comenzó a timbrar, excusándose el pelirrojo respondió la llamada. Por su parte, Castiel se quedó mirando la mano en donde Dean había anotado su número telefónico, se sentía como una colegiala con todas las hormonas disparatadas. Imitando a su novio, él también saco su celular y se apresuró a grabarlo en la memoria. Sin embargo, en vez de guardar el teléfono se atrevió a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Dean.

“¿Aún quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?”

Castiel sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, si volvía a dejar a su corazón a merced de Dean Winchester el sufrimiento era algo seguro, el rubio no iba a darle su corazón.

“Si tú quieres, estoy a tu entera disposición”

Había pensado que Dean iba a tardarse muchísimo más en responderle. Luego de leer su respuesta notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban y miró de reojo a Mark que todavía estaba charlando por teléfono. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable por hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que se suponía haría cuando volviese a ver a Dean. Si había vuelto a la ciudad era para auto convencerse que cualquier relación con el rubio, que no fuera una de amistad, era algo completamente imposible. Después de todo, Dean tenía fama de mujeriego y también estaba el recuerdo de su fallida confesión amorosa

– ¿Realmente quiero esto? – se preguntó a sí mismo, rememorando los difíciles días que paso mientras trataba de superar sus sentimientos por el de ojos verdes: las noches sin dormir, la tristeza extrema… Aquellos días habían sido los más oscuros de su vida. Si había vuelto era para restregarle en la cara al mayor de los Winchester que podía ser perfectamente feliz sin él. Aunque su plan se había desplomado estrepitosamente nada más ver al hombre solo cubierto con una toalla, y, por si fuera poco, estaba aquella mirada que le dedicara luego de conocer a Mark, Castiel prácticamente se perdió en aquellos ojos esmeralda. La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo al verlo actuar de forma tan extraña, debía saber lo que Dean sentía por él o toda su vida se preguntaría que hubiera pasado. Con eso en mente, hizo algo que cambiaría su existencia por completo

“Veámonos en nuestro lugar”

Envió el mensaje y rogó porque Dean no se hubiese enfadado por hacerle esperar. Unos segundos después, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer la respuesta del rubio

“Nos vemos a las 11, yo llevo las cervezas”

Castiel quiso dar un salto de alegría pero tuvo que reprimirse pues Mark estaba a su lado, todavía con el celular en su oreja. Sólo podía verle de perfil, pero aun así se veía muy guapo. Realmente se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien así como su pareja, y no solo porque Mark fuera apuesto sino también porque era una muy buena persona que le había ayudado a levantarse cuando sentía que para él ya no había esperanza.

– ¿Qué sucede, Cass? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?– sonrió el de cabello rojo guardando el celular – ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?–

–Soy muy afortunado de tenerte– aquello era verdad pero Cass no pudo evitar sentirse mal apenas pronunciara esas palabras – ¿con quién hablabas?

–Esta mañana me encontré con uno de mis profesores que casualmente se mudó a esta ciudad hace unos años, no le veía desde hacía mucho así que me invito a que fuera a cenar a su casa esta noche.– sin darse cuenta, Castiel, había dejado salir un jadeo de sorpresa al pensar que tendría que cancelar la reunión con Dean – Pero no te preocupes, de todas formas tenía pensado asistir solo, se cómo te aburres cuando tienes que oír mi parloteo de doctor, así que me imaginé tu tortura si debías oír a dos matasanos… También parece que ya tienes planes para esta noche ¿saldrás con Dean?–

–Eh… si… ¿no te molesta, verdad? – Castiel tanteó el terreno observando fijamente el rostro del pelirrojo buscando señales de enojo o celos –me invito a tomar una cerveza–

– ¿Por qué iba a enojarme? Es obvio que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar… Mira aquí está el restaurante del que te hablé.– el taxi se detuvo frente al elegante sitio, luego de pagar bajaron del taxi y entraron al lugar donde una bella chica les guio a una mesa vacía donde tomaron asiento –Confío realmente en ti, así que solo ve y diviértete–

–Gracias, Mark, intentaré no volver tan tarde.– tras las palabras de su pareja Cass no pudo evitar sentirse culpable –Bien ¿Qué quieres ordenar?–

Nada más llegar la noche Castiel comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no tanto como cuando había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, pero si lo suficiente para notar como se le humedecían un poco las manos. Esperó a que Mark se hubiese marchado antes de coger su gabardina favorita e ir al encuentro de lo que fuera que el destino tuviese preparado para él.

Fuera del hotel le esperaba un taxi que lo llevó al parque donde hacía años atrás conociera al mayor de los Winchester. Después de despedir al taxista se adentró en aquel lugar que contenía la mayoría de sus recuerdos de juventud, mientras recorría los senderos llegaban a su cabeza todos los instantes que había pasado con el rubio. De pronto se paró en seco, algunos metros más adelante se hallaba estacionado el impala del 67 y sentado en una banca cercana pudo reconocer al dueño del automóvil. Llenando sus pulmones de aire pudo calmarse y seguir caminando, hasta que él y Dean estuvieron frente a frente.


	5. Deja vu

–Buenas noches, Dean– dijo Castiel observando la lata de cerveza que el otro le ofrecía –lo siento, yo no bebo… no cerveza, por lo menos–

–Pues vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora mismo. Además es la única bebida que tenemos… ven, siéntate–

–Está bien, pero solo beberé una– Castiel tomó la lata de la mano de Dean rozando accidentalmente sus dedos, provocando que una pequeña corriente eléctrica los recorriera. Abrió la cerveza y mientras le daba un sorbo tomó asiento al lado de Winchester –me gustaría que me dijeras porque odias tanto a la novia de Sam–

– ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? Creo recordar que tú dijiste que hablaríamos de nosotros… Bueno, cuando éramos unos mocosos. – Dean bajo su cerveza, desviando la mirada hacia el auto –Cass, no soy una chica con la que puedas hablar de sentimientos… Ruby simplemente no me agrada, llámalo intuición, si quieres, pero la primera vez que la vi supe que era una perra–

– ¿Has hablado con Sam de eso?–

–Sí, Castiel es una gran idea ¿Por qué no le digo a Sammy que la mujer con la que se va a casar es una “mujerzuela sin seso”? lo único que conseguiría seria que me odie. – Respondió bebiendo pausadamente su cerveza hasta acabarla, cogió otra de la bolsa que estaba cerca de sus pies –Voy a esperar que se dé cuenta por si solo… Así que, tienes novio ¿no? –

Ahí estaba aquella charla que hubiese preferido no llevar jamás a cabo pero era inevitable, si había vuelto a la ciudad había sido precisamente para tener una última conversación con Dean y poder seguir con su vida. Volvió a darle un pequeño sorbo a su lata mientras se oían en la distancia los ladridos de un perro.

–Soy gay, Dean ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que tuviera una novia?–

–Sé lo que eres, Castiel. Lo que no me esperaba es que te buscases al primer idiota que se te cruzara… Maldita sea, Cass, te mereces algo mejor–

–Mark es un buen hombre, Dean, no lo hubiese elegido de no ser así–

–Ya, me imagino que debe serlo. Es solo que dos de las personas más importantes para mí tienen a un idiota de novio… no es fácil– el moreno giró estupefacto, se esperaba muchas cosas pero no que Dean le dijera que era importante para él. A su lado el Winchester había guardado silencio luego de decir eso.

–No creí que todavía te importara lo que sucediera conmigo– no había querido sonar como una mujer despechada o algo así, y definitivamente no quería que el otro se enfadase por una tontería –ya sabes…por todo lo que paso entre nosotros–

–Castiel, siento mucho haberme comportado como un verdadero idiota… Todo este tiempo he estado pensando cual sería la excusa perfecta para lo que hice– imitándolo Dean también volteó para mirarlo, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro hasta bajar a su boca que se quedó mirando unos segundos que se le antojaron una eternidad. Castiel tragó saliva, de verdad quería oír lo que Dean quería decir y tenerle ahí, mirándolo como si en cualquier segundo fuese a saltarle encima, no le estaba ayudando mucho a su autocontrol.

–Tenía mucho miedo, Cass, tanto que estaba paralizado… mi padre me había dicho desde que tengo memoria que los hombres solo deben casarse con mujeres y que todo lo contrario a eso era un error. Sé que no es suficiente con que te diga esto pero es la verdad…siempre me arrepentiré de toda las estupideces que salieron de mi boca–

–Pase tanto tiempo intentando odiarte, Dean. Pero jamás pude hacerlo… ese día me rompiste el corazón, pero no podía odiarte porque yo ya sabía que todo saldría mal. Te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que no te agradan los gay. Pero, aun así, debía decirte lo que me pasaba ya no podía aguantar un segundo más todas las sensaciones que me provocabas– ambos guardaron silencio, Dean miraba hacia el frente tratando de digerir todo lo que Castiel estaba diciéndole, la culpa le atormentaba un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor por el que había pasado no podría jamás compararse con el de Castiel. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él que todavía estaba en silencio.

–Jamás llegaré a entender todo tu dolor. Pero el cielo sabe que nunca fue mi intención que tu sufrieras– diciendo esto pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros, atrayendo a un sorprendido Castiel que no atino a hacer nada más que quedarse muy quieto

–Estoy feliz que estés aquí–

–Y-yo también… yo también soy feliz, Dean–

–Bien, ahora que estamos un poco mejor dejemos el sentimentalismo para más tarde porque creo que si seguimos así va a salirme una vagina… ¿Hey, Cass, tienes hambre?–

–No, estoy bien… Dean, tengo que irme mañana tengo que… ya sabes, hacer cosas–

La cercanía con Dean estaba trastornándole. La verdad es que a la mañana siguiente no tenía nada que hacer, pero saber que si giraba un poco podría tener el rostro de Dean a su completa merced estaba haciendo mella en su autocontrol. 

Aunque Dean no se encontraba mucho mejor, había abrazado a Castiel así más veces de las que podía recordar, pero esta era la primera vez desde que conociera sus sentimientos. Pronto se encontró preguntándose hacia cuanto en el interior de su amigo se había estado anidando el amor que sentía por él y es que Dean Winchester podía comprender muy bien las distintas formas de amor que existían: conocía el amor fraternal (el de su hermano), el filial (por sus padres), entre otros, incluso conocía el amor material que era ese que sentía por su hermoso auto. Pero jamás había llegado a conocer en profundidad el amor de pareja. Había tenido tantas mujeres en su cama que ya creía que conocía a más de la mitad de la ciudad, pero jamás había pasado de ser solo sexo. Y ahora, ahí sentado con Castiel, observando las pocas estrellas que se veían a causa de las luces de la ciudad se preguntó cómo sería estar enamorado. Notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago y el agujero que normalmente parecía tener en su corazón ya no dolía ¿era eso amor? ¿Cómo podía saberlo alguien que sentía no merecer ser amado?

Un temblor en el cuerpo de Castiel le hizo abandonar sus luchas internas y se giró notando tardíamente que él había tenido la misma idea. En ese momento sus rostros se encontraban a unos exactos dos centímetros de distancia, trago saliva al ver como Castiel parpadeaba… Todos sabían que Dean Winchester era un macho de esos que no deja escapar a ninguna mujer, un hombre ciento por ciento, pero en ese instante teniendo a Cass tan cerca y luego de verle humedecerse los labios con la lengua supo que su heterosexualidad se había ido a dar un paseo.

Antes siquiera de darse cuenta sus manos se encontraban ahora en las mejillas de Castiel, que lo observaba con un gesto de sorpresa, lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos, Dean no estaba seguro si estaba soñando o imaginando aquello. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba de una buena vez la boca de Castiel sobre la suya, como si le hubiese leído la mente, el acorto la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los suyos. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica bajó por su columna mientras el beso que había comenzado casi como un simple roce empezaba a transformarse en algo más pasional. Así se lo hizo saber a Cass cuando la lengua de Dean acarició su labio inferior instándole a que abriera la boca. Sin embargo, Castiel recién estaba saliendo del shock inicial y no atinó a hacer nada más que aferrarse a los hombros de Dean. Repentinamente se dejó oír el sonido de un celular y, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, Dean soltó a Castiel que se le quedo mirando confundido, iba a decir algo cuando el celular volvió a timbrar.

–Hola… ¿Mark? ¿Sucede algo?– Dean sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando oyó a Cass nombrar a su pareja –Eh… no, estoy con Dean bebiendo unas cervezas… si, adiós… yo también–

El volvió a guardar el teléfono, sin darse cuenta Dean se había alejado de él. Había pasado algo entre ellos que no estaba en sus planes y eso chocaba con su cordura.

–Dean, eso fue…–

–Fue un error, Cass… prácticamente te forcé a besarme– Dean se obligó a sí mismo a no dejar salir una carcajada nada mas haber dicho eso ¿forzarlo? Jamás en su vida se había sentido más dichoso, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había imaginado probar los labios de Castiel.

–Estas muy equivocado, Dean, el único error que hubo aquí fue no haber sido sinceros con nosotros mismos–  
Dean iba a decir algo más, pero en el momento que Cass se apoyó en su hombro para quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca supo que cualquier palabra o razón estaban fuera de lugar. Decidió que no estaría mal por una vez abandonarse a lo que fuera que pasase pero en vez de acercarse más Castiel comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza.

–Dean, no deberías dormirte a la intemperie si tienes tu auto ahí– el moreno estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el impala –podrías agarrar un resfriado o algo peor–

– ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero… acabas de llegar? – el rubio lo observó desconcertado  
¿no era el mismo hombre al que había estado tratando de meterle la lengua? A todas luces el moreno había llegado hacia poco

– ¿Te sientes bien, Dean? Te ves un poco agitado– Cass ladeó la cabeza mirándolo preocupado –si quieres podemos ir a charlar a tu casa o a mi hotel–

– ¡No!... d-digo… te preocupas demasiado sólo tome un descansito, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo– rio cruzándose de piernas –vamos, Cass, siéntate–

–Está bien… Dean, yo quiero saber ¿Por qué odias tanto…–

– ¿Por qué odio a Ruby?– Castiel lo miró sorprendido ya que Dean había dicho con exactitud lo que él iba a decir. Mirándolo algo confundido se sentó a su lado recibiendo la cerveza que Dean le ofrecía – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?–

– ¿Hacer qué?... ¡ah! Eso… no fue difícil y antes que lo olvide no vayas a decirme que no bebes cervezas– Castiel abrió la boca otra vez sorprendido, pero seguro que iba a recibir la misma respuesta. Volvió a preguntarle sobre la novia de Sam… A pesar que no lo demostraba Dean estaba muy sorprendido, la conversación estaba siendo la misma que habían tenido en su “sueño” Dean pronto estuvo preguntándose si aquello no habría sido un sueño del tipo profético… algo así como un deja vú y no iba a suceder exactamente lo mismo en la realidad, trago saliva recordando el beso que le había dado a Castiel.

–Me alegro que estés aquí– murmuró abrazando al moreno que se quedó muy quieto… Dean notó como el estómago se le hacía un nudo cuando Castiel tiritó a su lado ¡¡ahí estaba!! Eso había desencadenado aquel beso y cómo si tuviese un resorte en el trasero Winchester se puso de pie alejándose de Cass que lo observaba confundido.

–Estas empezando a preocuparme– Dean soltó una carcajada cuando segundos después se dejó oír un celular y como él pensaba, era Mark… A pesar de la dicha que sentía por saber con exactitud qué sucedería en esa conversación, no logro evitar una molesta punzada en su pecho. Sin querer darle mucha importancia, se dijo a si mismo que lo que le molestaba era que el tipo ese llamaba en un momento privado para dos amigos que no se veían hace mucho. No quiso asociar su molestia a la alegría en la voz de Castiel al contestar la llamada de su pareja.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Dean?– Castiel se quedó mirándolo, con la sonrisa todavía grabada en su rostro –te ves como si te hubieran embargado el auto–

– ¿De verdad? Ja, ja, ja… debe ser tu imaginación ven, necesito ir a comer algo o creo que moriré de hambre– se acercó para coger las latas vacías y las lanzó a una papelera cercana, luego caminó hacia el auto seguido por el moreno que subió al asiento del copiloto – ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Pizza o hamburguesas? –

–No tengo tanta hambre, pero si tú quieres–

– ¡Ese es mi Cass! Conozco un lugar que te encantara– Dean encendió el motor y se dirigió al restaurant de Ellen.   
Luego de estacionarse, Dean y Castiel entraron al lugar que también funcionaba como taberna. Nada más atravesar la puerta la mujer tras la barra saludo al rubio

– ¡Hey, Dean! No te esperaba por aquí… ¡guau! Y menos con un amigo tan guapo ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?– preguntó dirigiéndose a Cass que enrojeció un poco bajo la mirada de la mujer –tienes unos ojos preciosos–

–Deja de poner nervioso a mi compañero, él es Castiel Novak… mi mejor amigo– Dean y Castiel se sonrojaron cuando el rubio dijo eso–Ellen, me muero de hambre–

–Sabes que eres mi cliente favorito, siéntate donde quieras–

–Gracias. Ven, Cass, sentémonos por ahí– le indicó al otro una mesa algo alejada de la barra, tomaron asiento y esperaron la comida –amigo, estas muy delgado, deberías comer más–

–Estoy bien, Dean, por naturaleza mi cuerpo es delgado–

–Si tú lo dices… aunque si lo pienso bien siempre has sido delgaducho– “pero para mí eres perfecto” agregó una voz en su cabeza y aquello lo asusto mucho, Cass se quedó   
mirándolo y Dean supo que tenía que cambiar rápido de tema –Cass ¿en que trabajas? Siempre te gustó tomar fotos y esas cosas–

–De hecho, soy fotógrafo… ese es mi trabajo y es gracias a ti–

– ¿Entonces debemos agradecer a Dean que tú seas el mejor fotógrafo de Los Ángeles?– ambos voltearon para ver a la chica que los observaba sonriendo mientras cargaba una bandeja con comida y unas cervezas –siento haber interrumpido, pero de verdad admiro su trabajo Sr. Novak–

– ¿Cass, eres famoso?– eso sí que no lo esperaba. Bueno, no es que no esperara que su amigo triunfara, pero no imaginaba que fuese famoso –vaya… y no me has dicho ni una palabra–

–No soy famoso, Dean, es probable que mis clientes lo sean, pero a mi esas cosas no me importan–

– ¿Qué no eres famoso? Prácticamente le has hecho fotografías a todas las estrellas de Hollywood. Se pelean por ti, por Dios–

–Jo, espero que no estés molestando a nuestros clientes– Ellen se acercó también poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija– Chicos, lamento si mi hija los molestó, ahora mismo los dejará tranquilos ¿verdad, Joanna Beth?–

–Sí, mamá… pero primero el señor Novak me dará su autógrafo– la rubia le extendió un papel que Castiel miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada –por favor ponga “Para mi querida amiga Jo”–

–A mí ni me mires… jamás en mi vida he dado un autógrafo– sonrió Dean antes de llevarse a la boca una de las papas fritas que la muchacha dejara frente a ellos. Castiel regreso su atención a la hoja (todavía) en blanco frente a él, Castiel no entendía la finalidad de poner su firma o lo que fuera en un papel para un extraño, pero al levantar los ojos vio algo que lo hizo molestarse: la chica miraba de forma coqueta a Dean y el muy idiota le estaba obsequiando una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Pese a que no lo demostraba Castiel estaba furioso, tomo el bolígrafo que la chica le había dejado junto a la hoja y escribió algunas palabras.

–Señorita, aquí tiene– murmuró extendiéndole el papel a la rubia que lo tomo encantada y sin mirarlo se marchó junto a su madre.

– ¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?– rio Dean tomando una de sus papas y ofreciéndosela a Castiel que se quedó mirándolo confuso antes de tomarla y llevarla a su boca –ya debes tener algo de experiencia dando autógrafos ¿no?-

–La verdad es que no es algo que suceda frecuentemente– respondió imitando a Dean y dándole una papa que el rubio cogió inmediatamente

–Pese a lo que diga tu amiguita no soy tan famoso, solo hago mi trabajo y ya–

–Que humilde eres… entonces eres fotógrafo y ¿tu novio? Debe ser alguien especial para haberte conquistado ¿no? –

–Mark, es médico… es médico cirujano–

–Te conseguiste un buen partido ¿Cómo lo conociste? Y por favor guárdate los detalles para ti– Dean supo que él también necesitaba un médico, un psiquiatra en realidad, no sabía cómo esas palabras habían salido de su boca ¿Curiosidad? ¿Celos? ¿Autoflagelación? Lo que fuera, no quería saber cómo es que Cass había conocido a Mark Williams, pero no podía echarse para atrás y siendo sincero una pequeña parte de él si quería saber.

– ¿Qué te puedo decir? conocí a Mark hace casi cuatro años. La primera vez que lo vi mi carrera todavía no se levantaba, así que no tenía más opción que aceptar distintos trabajos de fotografía. El hospital en el que Mark estaba trabajando estaba siendo ampliado y algunas personas habían donado mucho dinero para construir algunas salas nuevas, así que necesitaban a alguien que hiciera fotografías del proceso, uno de mis profesores me recomendó para el trabajo– Castiel hizo una pausa para beber un trago de cerveza. Mientras lo hacía se quedó mirando al rubio que ni siquiera había tocado su bebida, aunque ya había dado cuenta de casi toda la comida.

– ¿No vas a beber?–

– ¿Olvidas que tengo que conducir? cuando estábamos en el parque solo bebí cerveza sin alcohol. Pero Ellen no tiene, así que esta vez te tocara beber solo– respondió para terminar haciéndole un guiño –no quiero finalizar esta bella noche en una prisión por conducir ebrio–

–Te has vuelto más responsable con los años, no pareces tú–

– ¡Auch! eso dolió ¿intentas sugerir que soy un irresponsable? –

–No responderé esa pregunta sin mi abogado... Ahora, si me dejas continuar, Mark trabajaba en el área de cirugía y un día me topé con él en el jardín del hospital. Me invito un café y después de salir un par de veces nos convertimos en novios–

–Wow, una verdadera historia de amor... Cass ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Ya sabes, por curiosidad y nada mas aunque si no quieres contestarme... –

–Dean ¿Qué quieres saber? – Castiel estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio le hiciera “ciertas” preguntas, aun recordaba la vez que le había preguntado si cuando se masturbaba se agarraba los testículos. Desde esa vez Castiel también debía recordar que cuando Dean pusiera cara de curiosidad debía evitar beber líquidos o terminaría casi asfixiándose– Sólo dilo, creo que ya estoy curado de espanto–

–El sexo entre hombres es... ya sabes ¿satisfactorio? – el rostro de Dean parecía una linda manzana, Cass meditó su pregunta unos segundos hasta que Dean se sintió ridículo por haberle hecho esa pregunta

–No lo sé, Dean, aun soy virgen–  
Cuando creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo el mayor de los Winchester tuvo que reconsiderarlo, pues eso era algo que no se esperaba. Y otra vez, no es que pensara que Castiel fuera un tipo fácil que se acostaba con cualquiera, sólo es que pensaba que el moreno ya tenía una relación de casi tres años, tiempo suficiente para practicar todo el Kama Sutra gay (si es que existía, pensó) con su novio

– ¿Intentas decirme que todavía no has follado con el tipo ese? – repentinamente su cabeza se había llenado de todo tipos de preguntas y la mayoría era sobre si Castiel realmente amaba a su pareja

–Sí, Dean, eso significa “ser virgen”– explicó con naturalidad cómo si en vez de preguntarle eso le hubiese preguntado por el clima – Creo que se ha hecho un poco tarde ¿podrías llevarme a mi hotel?–

– ¿Estas intentando decirme que jamás has tenido sexo? – “eso no podía ser cierto” o por lo menos eso pensó, Dean Winchester no creía en eso ¿abstinencia sexual? eso ni por asomo entraba en su vocabulario –no puedo creer que aun seas…-

– ¿Virgen? Dean, por favor deja de decirlo como si fuera una enfermedad... La castidad es para mí una elección personal– lo interrumpió Castiel haciéndole una seña a la hija de Ellen que se acercó – ¿podrías traerme la cuenta?–

–Por supuesto, vuelvo enseguida– sonrió la joven y un minuto más tarde estaba otra vez al lado de su mesa, esta vez mirando fijamente a Dean con gesto confundido

– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Está tratando de entender que una persona pueda elegir no tener sexo– dijo Castiel mientras le extendía un billete a la chica que asintió en silencio, observando al Winchester que se había quedado mirando al vacío, y tomo el dinero que Cass le diera.

– ¿Eh? creo que me diste más dinero quizás te equivocaste–

–No, no lo hice... Guarda el cambio, acéptalo como una disculpa por lo de antes–

– ¿Te refieres a lo del autógrafo? no estoy enfadada, tenías razón– riendo la rubia saco el papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó para que solo el pudiese oírla –“Para Joanne de Castiel, vuelve a tu trabajo” Además la que te debe la disculpa soy yo, no debí mirar a tu hombre–

– ¿¡Qué!?... digo, creo que estas un poco equivocada, Dean y yo somos sólo amigos–

– ¿En serio? pues no perecen sólo amigos, conozco a Dean desde hace unos años y creo que podría decir que él siente algo más por ti– la chica comenzó a recoger la mesa mientras le daba unas miradas a Dean que todavía parecía en la luna – Cuando estabas escribiendo el autógrafo el comenzó a sonreír como jamás lo había visto hacerlo, con sinceridad te digo que creo que Dean es guapísimo, pero está fuera de mi alcance. Aunque, si ustedes son pareja me sentiré muy feliz que seas tú el afortunado–


	6. Corriendo en circulos

Con las palabras de la joven todavía rondando en su cabeza, Castiel seguido por Dean abandono el restaurant. Castiel se acercó a la calle para llamar un taxi, pero Dean se lo impidió tomándolo por el brazo y guiándolo al impala le recordó que había sido él quien le pidiese que lo llevara hasta su hotel. Cass se sorprendió un poco de que Dean recordara eso y un poco asustado se preguntó si también había oído lo que Jo le había dicho, sin embargo, el rubio no daba muestras de haber escuchado el resto de la conversación y él no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para explicarle que la hija de Ellen creía que ambos eran homosexuales, bueno, no se había equivocado con él, pero se podía imaginar la reacción del mayor de los Winchester si es que sabía que alguien estaba dudando de su hombría.

En menos de media hora llegaron al hotel. Dean detuvo el motor mientras volteaba para mirar a Castiel que hizo lo mismo, se quedaron así un par de minutos observándose atentamente, ninguno sentía ganas de decir nada no porque no quisieran oírse sino solo por el deseo de disfrutar un poco más la compañía mutua. Eso era algo nuevo para Dean pues las veces que había salido con alguien todo terminaban en sexo, pero con Castiel todo era diferente, él era su mejor amigo y…también un hombre. Dean aceptaba que se sentía un poco atraído por el pero también aceptaba que aquello era imposible…si Cass era feliz con alguien más, él se guardaría su estúpida confusión para el mismo y dejaría vivir en paz a quien ya había hecho sufrir lo suficiente.

—Debo decir que a pesar de ponernos a hablar de la noviecita de Sammy fue una buena noche—el rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio, estaba siendo demasiado estar junto a Castiel en un espacio tan pequeño totalmente solos.

—Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y de seguro tienes cosas que hacer mañana—

—Tienes razón, Dean, hasta mañana—a pesar de decir eso ambos continuaron mirándose como dos tontos. El primero en moverse fue Dean, que acercándose al otro le arreglo la corbata que estaba algo torcida—Ehhh… ¿Qué haces?—

—Algún día me dirás porque siempre usas la misma ropa, no es que me queje pero pareces más un funcionario de hacienda que un fotógrafo famoso—

—Me gusta esta ropa, no tiene nada de malo, además, sirve bien para cualquier ocasión—murmuro Castiel, frunciendo un poco el ceño, gesto que hizo sonreír al otro— ¿estás burlándote de mí, Dean Winchester?—

—No…ni se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa, buenas noches, Cass—

—Buenas noches, Dean—

Bajo del auto, con lo que él creía era la sonrisa más estúpida en todo el planeta y con rapidez camino hasta la entrada del hotel. Espero que el ascensor llegara hasta el vestíbulo y mientras lo hacía noto que le había llegado un mensaje al móvil.

“Cariño, no me esperes a dormir. El doctor Monroe me ofreció su habitación de huéspedes, te amo”

Confundido, Castiel, miro la hora y notando que faltaba muy poco para la una de la mañana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado con Dean tanto tiempo. La felicidad dio paso a un profundo sentimiento de culpa, no es que le hubiese sido infiel a su novio pero no podía negar que al lado de Dean había olvidado todo y eso incluía a Mark.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Cass entro notando que estaba rodeado de relucientes espejos, pulso el número de su piso y se acomodó contra la pared del fondo observando su reflejo repetido muchas veces sintiéndose terriblemente solo. En ese momento que más necesitaba a Mark este no estaba a su lado, quiso llamarlo pero cuando iba a presionar una tecla se arrepintió y volvió a guardar el celular en su chaqueta. La puerta se abrió indicando que ya habían llegado al piso donde estaba la habitación del castaño.

Guiado por las luces que venían desde el exterior, llego hasta la cama sin mayores contratiempos y sin desvestirse se tendió sobre ella. Se quedo mirando el techo, tratando de sacar de su cabeza todo lo que pudiera recordarle en lo más mínimo a Dean, pero su corazón estaba jugando sucio, a cada segundo en vez de vaciarse, su cabeza se llenaba de todo lo que podía recordar sobre Dean Winchester: su mirada, sus ojos, su risa... incluso recordó su aroma. Odiaba sentirse así pues era como traicionar a Mark, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma. Giro en la cama tratando que el sueño lo alcanzara para así poder huir del rubio, cerró los ojos durante lo que podría jurar fueron solo unos segundos y cuando los abrió vio acostado frente a él al mayor de los hermanos Winchester. Dean lo observaba fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su apetitosa boca.

– ¡D-Dean! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?– Castiel se incorporó rápidamente mientras el otro giraba para mirarlo mejor – ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Alguien te vio? si alguna persona te ve podrían pensar... –

– ¿Podrían pensar que estas engañando a tu novio? – Rio Dean levantándose lo suficiente para atrapar a Cass en un abrazo – ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido esta noche para mí... teniéndote tan cerca y sin poder tocarte?–

–Dean, por favor, detente... tu y yo sabemos que no quieres esto de verdad– alejar al rubio estaba siendo verdaderamente difícil y no solo por el hecho que a todas luces era más fuerte que Castiel, sino también porque este último había anhelado desde hace años que ese abrazo sucediera y no solo se quedara en sus fantasías.

Dean oculto la cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando el olor de Castiel. El fotógrafo suspiro por esa acción y dejando todos sus temores de lado, lo abrazo también y dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, acaricio el cabello del otro, tan cortó que le produjo una suave sensación en los dedos. Dean volvió a apretarse un poco más contra él, suspirando su nombre.

–Dean... ¿sabes que esto esta terriblemente mal, no? – murmuro depositando un beso sobre su frente –pero... no quiero parar–

–Yo tampoco quiero, Cass– respondió Dean, alejándose perezosamente de el –pero nadie nos está viendo, nadie va a saber nunca lo que pasara entre nosotros–

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que nos mantendremos escondidos siempre? – aquello fue como recibir un golpe bajo. Dean le estaba diciendo que no quería que nadie supiera que estaban juntos o por lo menos eso le había pareció a él.

–Cass, sabes cómo tratan a los homosexuales no quiero que la gente vaya hablando de mi a mis espaldas– Castiel no podía creer que de verdad estuviera oyendo eso, sabía que la gente era cruel pero lo era más vivir de una mentira muy bien lo entendía el mismo, ya que había tenido que vivir una desde la primera vez que acepto que lo que sentía por Dean Winchester era más que amistad.

–No quiero ocultarme de nadie, Dean, no estoy haciendo nada malo– se sentía tremendamente decepcionado. Se alejó de los brazos del otro, para ponerse de pie mientras este lo observaba con una ceja levantada –comprendo que tu tengas miedo pero yo no voy a ocultarme, si tú me quieres vas a... –

–Ese es el problema, Cass, yo no te quiero–

Castiel abrió los ojos mientras su mente comenzaba a asimilar lentamente que aquellas dolorosas palabras que Dean había pronunciado eran solamente un mal sueño. Miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, descubriendo que solo había dormido unas cuantas horas. Se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos descubriendo que estaba empapado en sudor. Consciente de que si se quedaba con esa ropa iba a agarrar una neumonía, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño, deseando que el agua caliente se llevara el sudor y de paso también su corazón roto.

© © © © © © © © ©

El doctor Monroe había sido para él como un segundo padre y cuando este lo invito a cenar no pudo negarse, busco en su maleta un traje para tan especial ocasión y entre tanto se vestía, Castiel entro a la habitación. 

– ¿Vas a salir, Mark? – pregunto el moreno, acercándose para arreglarle la corbata que el inútilmente intentaba anudar –veo que tú y las corbatas todavía no se llevan bien–

–No necesito aprender a anudarlas, para eso te tengo a ti– sonrió coqueto pasando sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Castiel, atrayéndolo para comenzar un apasionado beso. Lamio sus labios, logrando arrancarle un gemido que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca. Mientras le devoraba los labios sus manos no se mantuvieron inmóviles, bajo por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho que acaricio con movimientos suaves. Deslizo una de sus manos por su estómago hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, pero aquella mano no se detuvo ahí sino que continúo su recorrido hasta palpar la entrepierna del ojiazul que dio un pequeño saltito al notar los movimientos de Mark sobre su miembro.

–Castiel ¿algún día me dejaras hacerte el amor?– susurro en su oreja obteniendo un jadeo del moreno–no te imaginas lo mucho que te deseo–

–Ya lo sabes... Mark... no me siento preparado todavía– susurro a su vez Castiel, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y con su mano alejo la que Mark tenía sobre su entrepierna –lo siento por favor, perdóname–

–Castiel... no hay nada que perdonar, sé que cuando llegue el momento correcto lo sabrás pero por ahora será mejor que olvidemos este tema o se me hará tarde para ir a cenar con el doctor Monroe– pese a decir eso continuaron abrazados varios segundos más y solo se separaron cuando comenzó a oírse el sonido del teléfono del hotel –cariño ¿puedes contestar tú? creo que es para avisar que llego mi taxi–

Castiel descolgó el teléfono y mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con los funcionarios de la recepción. Mark se dirigió al baño feliz de haberse separado a tiempo de su novio o tendría un pequeño problema en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se mojó la cara y se aplicó el perfume que Castiel le había obsequiado en navidad. Cuando salió del baño, su novio ya traía puesta su gabardina y miraba distraído por la ventana.

– ¿Era mi taxi o el tuyo?– pregunto cogiendo su chaqueta de la cama, Castiel se giró mirándolo un poco ausente – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?–

–N-No, no es nada... solo estaba pensando en una tontería¬– le sonrió volviendo a acercársele para arreglarle la corbata que se había vuelto a torcer después del beso que compartieran –bien ya estás listo, ve y diviértete, si tienes algún inconveniente mándame un mensaje–

–Sí, mamá... intentare llegar antes del toque de queda– rio antes de besarle en la mejilla, como siempre hacia cuando se despedía de el –tú también diviértete, ese amigo tuyo parece un tipo agradable, sería bueno que cenáramos los tres ¿no? –

– ¿Los tres?... no creo que Dean acepte pero se lo preguntare– murmuro un poco nervioso cambiando de tema –un taxi te está esperando abajo, así que debes apresurarte, adiós envíale saludos de mi parte al doctor–

–Por supuesto, nos vemos–

Mark abandono la habitación para dirigirse al ascensor y un rato después abordaba el taxi que lo conduciría a las afueras de Lawrence, a un sector residencial a todas luces para gente que tenía varios ceros en sus cuentas corrientes. El automóvil se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa de estilo moderno, rodeada por una verja que dejaba ver un jardín muy bien cuidado. Después de tocar el timbre se quedó un rato admirando las muchas flores que ahí crecían, se acercó para mirar un poco mejor una de las flores que se encontraba más próxima a la reja y que exhibía un hermoso color azul que le hizo recordar los ojos de Castiel.

–Ese es un ejemplar muy raro, no crecen en cualquier lugar y debes ser muy cuidadoso al tratarlas o se marchitaran hagas lo que hagas– Mark sonrió, descubriendo de inmediato al único hombre que podía mantener su atención con un tema tan poco interesante para el cómo eran los cuidados de las flores –bienvenido, Mark, esperaba que trajeras a tu novia–

–Mi pareja tenía un compromiso al que no podía renunciar, pero le envía sus saludos, doctor Monroe– el hombre lo miro con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras se acercaba a la puerta para dejar entrar a su ex alumno –pero espero que mi presencia sea lo suficientemente agradable para usted–

–No has cambiado en nada, ven pasa, te presentare a mi esposa y a mi hija, ya te hable de Maggie antes ¿no? – Mark siguió al hombre hacia el interior de la casa mientras le comentaba algunas cosas más sobre su formidable jardín. Al entrar a la casa una mujer vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido color lavanda salió a su encuentro.

–Tú debes ser Mark, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Margaret pero puedes llamarme Maggie– Mark estrecho la mano que la mujer le extendía –cenaremos dentro de un rato espero que le guste el pollo al estilo thai–

–Por supuesto, hace mucho que no lo probaba me alegra saber que poder probar la comida que tan amablemente usted preparo– respondió con una sonrisa pícara logrando sacarle una carcajada a la mujer que se alejó hacia la que Mark suponía era la cocina. 

Se quedó charlando un rato más con el doctor hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la entrada les hizo saber que alguien había llegado. Se oyeron unos tacones acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban y pronto apareció en el umbral una joven mujer, muy guapa vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta color negro, sin olvidar los zapatos de altísimos tacones que llevaba puestos. Mark noto como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies al reconocer a la mujer, que al notar su presencia paso del desconcierto a una expresión muy parecida a la de un depredador frente a su presa.

–Te presento a mi hija Ruby... cariño él es Mark Williams– hizo las presentaciones el doctor sin darse por enterado de las miradas que estaban cruzando la morena y Mark –él era uno de mis alumnos cuando era profesor en la universidad ¿recuerdas?–

–Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, papá, eso fue antes de que tuvieras la genial idea de venir a vivir a esta aburrida ciudad– con paso decidido la mujer recorrió la distancia que la separaba de ambos hombres –Buenas noches, soy Ruby Monroe, estoy a tu entera disposición–

–Lo mismo digo– el pelirrojo vacilo unos segundos antes de darle la mano a la pelinegra y cuando soltó su mano pudo jurar que ella le acaricio el dorso de la mano – ¿Dónde está el baño?–

Suspirando pesadamente Mark se sentó en la orilla de la tina, mientras trataba que su calma habitual se hiciera presente. Pero por más que lo intento no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso, nada más recordar que dentro de un rato tendría que cenar junto a la mujer que por poco arruinara el resto de su vida. Volvió a hacer un pequeño ejercicio de respiración. Se levantó de aquella fría superficie y se acercó al lavabo para mojarse la cara, no podía cambiar el pasado pero no podía arrepentirse de ello, después de todo el pasado es solo eso, algo que se supone no debería interferir en el ahora, pensó bajando a la sala.


	7. Soñando con ojos azules

Mark caminó hacia el comedor, en donde ya se oían risas de parte del padre de la mujer que en ese momento parecía estar imitando a alguien que él no conocía.

–Vaya muchacho, te tardaste demasiado, pensé que te habías enfermado–

–Lo siento, me quede distraído mirando sus pinturas– contestó tratando que su rostro no transparentara los nervios que sentía –me muero de hambre–

–Pues eso puede resolverse fácilmente, toma asiento al lado de mi hija. Maggie servirá la comida en unos segundos–

La cena transcurrió en total calma, el doctor Monroe interrogó a Mark sobre su trabajo y sus pacientes, contándole el también sobre sus propios enfermos y riendo con las anécdotas que ambos relataban. La señora Monroe y su hija participaban de vez en cuando en la charla, aunque muy poco tiempo pues la mayoría del tiempo conversaban entre ellas. Pronto la única sirvienta de la casa comenzó a servir el postre que consistía en un trozo de tarta de cerezas que todos alabaron. Terminado la cena la familia y su invitado se dirigieron a la sala para continuar charlando mientras bebían café. A esas alturas el pelirrojo había recuperado parte de su tranquilidad al ver que Ruby, actuaba como si de verdad no lo conociera. Pero aquella tranquilidad duró lo que dura un suspiro, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y pronto el reloj marcó las doce.

–Hace tiempo que no teníamos un invitado tan agradable, ni siquiera noté que había pasado tanto tiempo– rio la señora Monroe antes que un bostezo interrumpiera su risa –Supongo que mi hora de dormir paso hace mucho ¿no? –

– ¿Se quedara a dormir aquí, Mark? – cuestionó el doctor mirando a Mark con un gesto que le hizo recordar sus días como estudiante. Ruby lo observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita que tenía a su lado.

–Pues, aún no es tan tarde y de seguro mi pareja va a preocuparse si no llego a dormir– Aquello no tenía buena pinta, no quería quedar mal con uno de los hombres que más respetaba en su vida. Pero tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer.

–Mark ya no eres un niño, solo llámala y dile que vas a pasar la noche aquí porque es tarde. Estoy segura que ella va a pensar lo mismo que mi padre– la morena sonrió al terminar de hablar, sabía que había dado en el clavo. Mark no podía negar algo tan lógico, pero aun así quiso jugar su última carta.  
–La llamaré para estar seguro– imitando la sonrisa de la mujer, Mark se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba. Se alejó hacia la ventana para tener un poco más de privacidad, aunque sabía que había tres pares de ojos a su espalda siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Castiel, soy yo…– Castiel contestó casi inmediatamente.

–Hola ¿Mark? ¿Sucede algo? – La voz de su novio sonaba un poco nerviosa– estoy con Dean, bebiendo unas cervezas–

–Eh... no, no pasa nada. Pero es tarde así que el doctor me propuso que pasara aquí la   
noche, lo confirmaré y te aviso ¿bien? Nos vemos –

–Sí, adiós–

–Te amo–

–Yo también–

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro resignado, Castiel parecía estar divirtiéndose y no iba a ser él el que lo arruinara después de todo, Ruby, no parecía la misma chica que conociera durante sus últimos años de universidad. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaban todavía sentados los dueños de la casa, mirandolo como si no hubiesen estado pendientes de cada una de sus palabras.

–Creo que aceptaré su ofrecimiento–

–Es una suerte, porque tenía pensado hablar contigo sobre algo que podría ser muy beneficioso para ambos–

La propuesta del doctor Monroe no era algo nuevo para Mark, él quería que el más joven aceptara el ofrecimiento de una farmacéutica para que él participase en la fase de pruebas de una nueva droga que, según las palabras de Monroe iba a “revolucionar el tratamiento de la obesidad”. Lo único que debía hacer Mark seria buscar pacientes que quisieran ser operados por un costo mínimo.

–Creo que me estoy perdiendo una parte si no lo recuerda, yo soy cirujano no un nutriólogo o algo por el estilo–

–Mi querido muchacho, eso lo sé muy bien. Pero tu operas personas que no están satisfechas con su cuerpo, lo que realmente necesitamos es que tú le hables a “esos” pacientes de este nuevo medicamento–

–No me parece algo muy apropiado. Además, hasta donde sé, ese “medicamento” no ha sido perfeccionado. No quiero que mi nombre se vea asociado si algo sale mal– Mark confiaba mucho en el doctor. Pero no al límite de poner en riesgo su carrera, eso era algo que no volvería a suceder jamás –lo siento pero mi respuesta es no, lo único que le pediré es que nuestra amistad no se vea afectada por esto–

–Es una lástima, pero no tienes de que preocuparte- Yo no mezclo mi vida privada con la laboral... además, tienes razón es mejor no cometer imprudencias cuando tu carrera apenas está comenzando– el hombre comenzó a reír –eso guárdatelo para cuando estés tan viejo, como yo, que no te importe y puedas retirarte tranquilamente–

–No creo que usted sea tan viejo como para retirarse– rio también Mark – ¿qué cree usted, Maggie? –

–Lo único que creo es que a mi esposo se le subió el vino a la cabeza– respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie – vámonos a dormir... Ruby, cariño, muéstrale a Mark la habitación de huéspedes... porque usted va a quedarse ¿no, Mark? –

–Yo todavía no... –

–Claro que se quedará, no te preocupes mamá... yo me encargo de él– dijo la pelinegra interrumpiéndolo. Mark iba a quejarse cuando vio a la joven mujer hacerle un gesto para que guardase silencio –ustedes vayan a dormir, concuerdo contigo al decir que papá bebió demasiado– el aludido iba a decir algo cuando al señora Monroe lo saco prácticamente arrastrando de la sala.

–Tu papá no parecía ebrio ni nada por el estilo, no entiendo porque... –

–¿Lo tratamos así? créeme Mark él está bien, es obvio que está un poco ebrio. Lo sé porque no logro convencerte, si hubiese estado sobrio no hubieses logrado negarte– la mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia el sillón que antes ocuparan sus padres para tomar asiento allí, le dio unos golpecitos al lugar vacío a su lado indicándole al pelirrojo que se sentara con ella –ven aquí, pensé que no volvería a verte en mucho tiempo, hay tanto que decirnos ¿sabías que voy a casarme? –

–Me gustaría saber quién es el incauto que quiere meterse en la jaula de los leones–  
–Todavía estamos enojados por lo que paso hace tanto tiempo ¿no? – La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se revolvía un mechón de cabello entre los dedos –Deberías dejar el pasado donde está, no querríamos que volviera a enturbiar esta apacible vida–

–¿Hace tanto tiempo? no me jodas, Ruby, eso no paso hace treinta o diez años... el pobre chico murió hace solo 8 años, no sé porque no te sientes culpable si tu... –

–Déjame recordarte que tu eres tan culpable como yo. Además, le dije al idiota que no era seguro que se tomara tantas, si el muy imbécil se creyó Superman solo fue culpa suya... después de todo, si consumes éxtasis debes estar preparado para las consecuencias. Nosotros solo se lo vendimos, lo demás es responsabilidad del cliente no del proveedor–

–Eres una maldita perra sin alma– gruñó Mark dando tres pasos para sentarse a su lado – ¿lo sabías? –

–Yo también te amo, cariño– rio la morena echándose a reír bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

 

-o-

 

Dean se alegraba de que nadie estuviese viéndole en ese momento. Ciertamente, no había nada más natural en el mundo que un hombre joven se despertase con una erección después de una noche plagada de sueños húmedos. Pues, aunque Dean repitiese una y mil veces que para el Castiel solo era un amigo, su cabeza había estado llena de ideas, algunas más descabelladas que otras, pero todas tenían algo en común: Castiel, el hombre de ojos azules estaba en cada una de ellas. 

Despertó varias veces durante la madrugada, bañado en sudor y con el cuerpo caliente mientras trataba de explicarse por todos los medios posibles porque estaba pasándole aquello, aunque no logro (o no quiso) conocer la respuesta. En cada uno de los sueños sucedía casi lo mismo, empezaban con el beso que había imaginado que Castiel le daba.

Aunque aquello no paraba ahí, notaba como las manos del otro comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo tanteando, buscando los lugares que lo hacían gemir por el placer. Cass abandonaba su boca para besar su cuello, alternando besos y mordiscos suaves que pronto derribaron cada una de las barreras que Dean construyera a lo largo de los años para poder defenderse de aquellos sentimientos que lo asaltaban cuando pensaba en el moreno. Pronto se encontró disfrutando del momento, tomando la mano de Castiel para ponerla sobre el gran bulto de su entrepierna, para que notase lo que podía hacerle. El fotografo lo observó con una sonrisa que le lleno de mariposas el estómago al otro. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez abandonándose a la pasión. La mano de Cass apretó por encima del pantalón, maravillándose por su tamaño y grosor, lo frotó un poco obteniendo más gemidos.

–Tócame sin ropa– se escuchó decir Dean mientras se abría el pantalón y lo bajaba hasta sus muslos revelándole su erección a Cass que se quedó mirándola como si aquello fuese lo más hermoso del mundo. Estiró una mano hacia él, tocándolo con suavidad como si temiese que pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento. Winchester lo miraba un poco divertido porque el otro lo tenía agarrado demasiado suave y decir “demasiado suave” no estaba lejos de la verdad, conocía muy bien su cuerpo como para saber que necesitaba un agarre más apretado. 

–Te voy a mostrar como lo hace un verdadero profesional– le susurró bajito poniendo su mano sobre la suya, instándolo a que apretara un poco más, y con un gemido Dean sintió como el otro obedecía –ahora hazlo lento... s-sí, justo así... –

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire frio de la noche. Estaban sentados en una banca en el parque, un sitio en que cualquiera podría verlos haciendo algo considerado como un acto contra las buenas costumbres. Si no se equivocaba podrían enviarlos a la cárcel, pero eso no le importo ni un poco a Dean cuando Castiel sumó al movimiento de su mano un beso que por poco le roba todo el oxígeno.

Si había un cielo tenía que parecerse a eso, sin abandonar la mano de Cass, Dean empezó a agitar sus caderas todo lo que podía contra esa cálida mano que había empezado a moverse más rápido gracias al líquido pre-seminal que su miembro había comenzado a gotear. Luego de los primeros movimientos el rubio gemía y gruñía tratando de obtener más fricción de esa mano y Castiel cumplió su deseo agitando más rápido su erección al mismo tiempo que le clavaba los dientes en el cuello. Sintió dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, en una mezcla tan perfecta que termino corriéndose entre los dedos del otro.

Aún se encontraría en las nubes del post-orgasmo de no ser por la inesperada alarma de su despertador que se hizo oír por toda la habitación, de un golpe envió al despertador al suelo logrando que se callara.

–Demonios... soy un degenerado– susurró notando que no había sido la mano de Castiel la que lo masturbara. Levantó su mano todavía manchada con aquella blanquecina sustancia que se escurría entre sus dedos, había tenido un sueño húmedo con un hombre, más específicamente con su mejor amigo y eso no le gustó nada.

Tratando de no manchar las sabanas, aun mas de lo que ya lo hiciera, se levantó y camino hacia la ducha desprendiéndose del pijama y la ropa interior en el camino. Abrió la llave del agua fría quedándose bajo el chorro casi cómo auto castigo por haber soñado de esa forma con el otro.

Cogió el gel de baño y, poniéndose una buena cantidad en la mano, se enjabonó a conciencia tratando de borrar de su cuerpo y su mente uno de los mejores orgasmos que había sentido hace mucho. Salió de su casa y subiendo a su amado impala se dirigió a su trabajo con la firme intención de meterse de lleno en cualquier cosa para no tener que pensar en lo que había soñado. Pero su mente tenía otros planes, la muy desgraciada le hacía relacionar todo con el moreno: encendió la radio en una emisora cualquiera pero la apagó de un manotazo nada más oír a Elton John cantando “Blue eyes”. Cuando bajo del auto, en el estacionamiento de su trabajo miro casualmente el cielo, donde un montón de nubes parecían presagiar tormenta, aunque él lo único que pudo ver fue el perfil de Castiel. Furioso, cerró la puerta con un portazo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

–Mi amor, no es contigo– le murmuró al coche acariciando el capo –todo es culpa de Sam por invitar a Castiel–

–Sabes que el auto no va a contestarte ¿verdad? – Dean conocía esa voz a la perfección, la había oído desde que tenía memoria o eso le gustaba decir a él para hacer enfadar a Bobby haciéndolo parecer más viejo de lo que en verdad era–Pero si lo hace ya sé con quién podrás asistir a la boda de Sam–

–Sería una suerte si mi nena comenzara a hablar, estoy seguro que sería más fácil que tratar con un humano–

– ¿Debo suponer que tienes problemas amorosos? eso sí que no lo esperaba– el hombre sonrió caminando hacia quien consideraba como un hijo. Dean no tenía buena cara, algo realmente raro pues el joven siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. –Podría esperarlo de cualquiera ¿pero de ti? francamente muchacho, tú no eres de los que necesita demasiado– Bobby se quitó la gastada gorra y la sacudió contra su pierna –Así que... ¿Quién es la mujer que te tiene con esa cara? –

–Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que este tipo de charlas no va bien con nosotros. Tú no eres la madre preocupada de que a su hijita vayan a romperle el corazón y no soy la adolescente que se enamoró del capitán del equipo de futbol– trató de bromear el rubio fracasando al ver la mirada del otro –no puedo hablar de esto contigo, Bobby, no por lo menos ahora... quiero aclararme–

–Veo que te ha dado con fuerza. Pero tienes razón, a ninguno nos van estas conversaciones así que solo te diré una cosa: el amor duele, muchacho. A veces más que cualquier cosa, pero es algo que no podemos eludir y lo mejor es dejarse llevar... bueno, a veces–

–Qué lindo, Bobby, es un gran consejo ¿nos damos el abrazo ahora o lo dejamos para después? –

–Eres un idiota... ven vamos de una buena vez, Ash todavía tiene problemas con la camioneta de Sanders¬– rio el viejo ajustándose la gorra antes de darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro al rubio que lo siguió al interior del taller.

–Esta maldita cosa tiene algo contra mí, estoy completamente seguro que quiere que su dueño me mate– se quejó Ash nada más ver entrar a su jefe junto a Dean, se estaba limpiando las manos con un trapo que luego lanzó al parabrisas de la camioneta –ya veras, te enviaré a una chatarrería–

–Hey, no amenaces a los clientes eso no es buena publicidad– Dean se acercó con una sonrisa feliz de encontrar algo que mantuviera su mente alejado de cierto castaño –te voy a mostrar como lo hace un verdadero profesional–

Sin darse cuenta había repetido las mismas palabras que le dijera a Castiel en su sueño, sintió como su cara enrojecía nada más recordar el contexto en el que las pronunciara. Pero no podía ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas o pronto tendría un gran bulto sospechoso en su pantalón que le daría una idea equivocada a su compañero. No es que pensara que a Ash le atrajeran los hombres, pero estaba seguro que al otro no le agradaría la idea de ver a un hombre empalmado tan cerca de él, ni a él le gustaría. Bueno, si fuese Castiel y si solo estuviese cubierto con su gabardina no le desagradaría tanto... espera ¿había pensado que sería agradable ver a Castiel casi totalmente desnudo? Dean se maldijo cien veces mientras trataba de sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen pero volvía a verla una y otra vez. La voz de Ash lo sacó de su abismo personal devolviéndolo al presente.

–Amigo te ves como si te hubieran embargado el auto–

–No digas tonterías, estoy perfectamente ahora pongamos manos a la obra o Sanders te arrancará las pelotas–

Sin perder más tiempo Dean caminó hacia el automóvil, tratando de pensar en bujías y no en el hermoso, sexy, deseable cuerpo de Cass... vale, tenía que parar de una vez.


	8. Un beso es un tal vez

Los días que quedaban antes de su matrimonio se estaban yendo con rapidez. Sam había pedido un receso en la universidad, así que no tenía mucho que hacer salvo estudiar por su propia cuenta o encargarse de algunos asuntos de la boda, por lo que estaba aburridísimo. O eso se decía a sí mismo a la vez que miraba por tercera vez la pantalla de su celular, donde podía verse el mensaje de texto que le llegara hacia solo unos segundos:

“¿Qué haces, grandulón? te invito una cerveza”

Sam se acomodó mejor en el sillón, intentando creer que eso de verdad no estaba pasándole. Pero ahí estaba, uno de los muchos mensajes que había recibido de Gabriel Miller. El primero lo había recibido apenas se bajó del auto de su hermano, el mismo día que el rubio le ofreciese un lugar para la fiesta de su boda con un precio que todavía no creía. El primer mensaje había sido normal, Gabriel le preguntaba si tenían contratado el servicio de Catering, pues si no lo tenían, él podía ofrecérselo por otro pequeñísimo costo adicional. Sam supuso que eso era normal, así que le contesto diciéndole que eso tenía que hablarlo directamente con la planeadora que, Ruby, había contratado.

“Está bien, le dejare el trabajo sucio a Anna”

Sam rio nada más ver su contestación. Él tampoco quería meterse demasiado en la planeación de la boda. Dean se burlaría eternamente de él y ya bastante tenía con su enojo por querer casarse con Ruby. Le envió el número de la planeadora de bodas, seguro que allí terminaría todo. Pero menos de un minuto después su celular volvió a brillar, señal que había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

“Me entere que Anna le echo el ojo a tu hermano, vaya mujer sin gusto”

Nada más terminar de leer, Sam soltó una carcajada que retumbo por la casa. Luego de ver la relación entre ambos rubios, tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que Dean y Gabriel parecían detestarse aunque no sabía porque. Sam conocía a todos los amigos de su hermano mayor, y podía jurar que nunca había visto a Miller por su casa.

“Debo suponer que no eres amigo de mi hermano ¿verdad?”

Presionó la tecla para enviar el mensaje mientras se preguntaba si recibiría una respuesta.

“No creo que él me considere de esa forma, yo lo intenté, pero creo que no le agradó mucho mi broma”

Sam buscó en su memoria algo que le hubiese dicho su hermano sobre Gabriel, pero no pudo encontrar nada. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, así que se arriesgó a preguntar.

“¿Que broma le hiciste a Dean?”

Un minuto después tuvo su respuesta y por fin pudo entender porque su hermano odiaba a Gabriel.

“Un día le arroje un globo lleno con jugo de pescado, su cara al oler su ropa fue graciosísima. Pero verlo siendo perseguido por un montón de gatos callejeros fue el puto cielo”

El menor de los Winchester tuvo que admitir que esa había sido una broma pesada. Pero no podía parar de reír y menos al recordar cuando, hacía varios años, Dean había llegado a casa oliendo como si lo hubiesen arrojado a un contenedor de basura. Cuando su padre le pregunto qué le había pasado el solo se quedó callado.

“Eres muy malo, Gabriel. Entiendo porque mi hermano te odia. Si tú me hicieses algo así, también te detestaría”

Había sido honesto, pese a que Dean se comportase a veces como un verdadero imbécil no se merecía eso. Además, estaba el hecho que Dean era alérgico a los gatos.

“Yo jamás haría algo que hiciera que tú me odiaras”

Sam tuvo que leer aquellas palabras por lo menos diez veces antes de comprender lo que decían. No era un idioma extranjero, ni tampoco estaban en clave, eran la pura verdad. Pero, aun así, no podía entenderlas. Tampoco podía entender porque se había sentido tan feliz con “esas” palabras.

“Debo resolver unos asuntos de la boda, luego hablamos”

Si, Sam se había sentido feliz durante unos segundos. Pero lo que siguió a aquella dicha fue un gran temor. Sam Winchester se sentía asustado de aquel cosquilleo en su estómago.

Se mantuvo alejado de su teléfono por lo menos durante todo el día. Preparó su almuerzo y durmió una siesta. Luego volvió a sus estudios, hasta que dieron las siete de la tarde, momento que aprovecho para ir a la cocina para buscar una manzana. Cuando volvía a la sala miró el lugar donde había dejado su celular, notando que en ese momento la pantalla había comenzado a brillar indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Sam se acercó con lentitud, inseguro sobre mirar, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer al recordar que no solo Gabriel podía mandarle un mensaje. Un tanto asustado, cogió el teléfono rogando por no haberse perdido un mensaje importante de su novia, situación que irremediablemente lo hubiese llevado a cinco días de abstinencia sexual, y es que la morena podía controlarlo muy bien cuando le negaba sexo. Nada más mirar la bandeja de entrada, supo que tenía una buena y una mala noticia: la buena era que no tenía absolutamente ningún mensaje de su futura esposa. Pero, en vez de preocuparse por eso, algo más capto toda su atención. Tenía por lo menos quince mensajes de Gabriel, y la mala noticia era que, en vez de molestarse, eso hizo latir su corazón de la misma forma en que lo hiciera la primera vez que vio al rubio.

“Aunque creo que puedo equivocarme, al parecer ya hice algo para que me odiaras”

Ese era el mensaje más largo de todos, los otros catorce eran lo mismo. Bueno, significaban lo mismo pues Gabriel le había enviado “lo siento” en catorce idiomas distintos. Pronto Sam se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo, pues, en su vida, nadie más había sido tan tierno y preocupado a la vez con él. Ni siquiera Ruby lo había sido. Ella era más ruda y explosiva, tanto que a veces el se preguntaba si no estaba cometiendo un error al casarse, tal como su hermano le repetía constantemente. Pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le recordaba cuanto quería casarse con “esa” mujer y, al final, nada pasaba más allá de una rara confusión.

“Espero que me hayas perdonado ya. Se cayó el internet y no tengo ningún diccionario a mano”

El menor de los Winchester se echó a reír un buen rato por la sinceridad de Gabriel y rápidamente redactó una respuesta:

“Te ayudaría con eso. Pero solo soy un simple estudiante de derecho, lo único que podría hacer es ayudarte a redactar una demanda contra mí por obligarte a buscar un diccionario”

Se preguntó, mientras lo enviaba, si Gabriel comprendería su mensaje y/o se enfadaría por no haber contestado los mensajes anteriores.

“Está bien, te demandare. Le pediré al juez que te condene a acompañarme a beber algo hoy por la noche”

Desde esa noche ya habían pasado por lo menos dos días. Sam se sentía interiormente agradecido por tener a alguien con quien hablar de cualquier cosa, sin tener que oír regaños como los de su hermano mayor.

” ¿Pasas por mí? ¿O quieres que yo vaya por ti?”

Pasaron solo veinte segundos antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

“Yo voy por ti, Sam Winchester”

El corazón le dio un salto dentro del pecho. El mensaje de Gabriel parecía tener un doble sentido, pero él no quiso saber de nada de eso. Le envió una respuesta afirmativa y cogiendo su chaqueta esperó a oír la bocina del auto de Gabriel, lo cual sucedió unos veinte minutos después. Sam salió de su casa mirando con un poco de asombro el lujoso auto en el que el rubio había llegado.

– ¿Qué te parece? es un Lamborghini último modelo–

–Es un auto impresionante, debe ser muy costoso–

–La verdad es que si, a diferencia de tu hermano yo no me monto en cualquier carcacha... Aunque este auto tiene un solo problema– Gabriel esperó a que Sam rodeara el auto y ocupara el asiento a su lado antes de seguir hablando –no tiene asientos traseros–

–Así veo, pero todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema–

–Si tengo sexo en este auto va a ser un gran desafío– rio el rubio mirando al menor que también sonrió – ¿te imaginas? voy a terminar con el cráneo roto–

Gabriel encendió el motor y mientras Sam se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, el automóvil aceleró. El más joven se distrajo mirando por la ventanilla lo rápido que iba, sin siquiera darse cuenta que a su lado Gabriel lo miraba cada vez que el camino se lo permitía.

Se sentía extraño y no porque estuviese tratando de seducir a otro hombre, porque si había que ser sinceros no era el primero con el que lo hacía. Cuando conocía a alguien que le llamaba la atención, lo seducía hasta que prácticamente su “presa” se le ofrecía voluntariamente y luego venia el final, pues Gabriel no creía en el “y vivieron felices para siempre”. No, para él no existía un futuro más allá después de una noche de sexo. A él solo le gustaba divertirse, no le interesaban las relaciones duraderas, ni las parejas formales... A su lado, Sam lo miró con una sonrisa, aun ignorante de la verdad tras la sonrisa que ahora Gabriel le estaba ofreciendo.

\-----------------O------------------

Dean miró la pantalla de su ordenador todavía sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaba Castiel de pie junto a una de las actrices mejor pagadas del momento y que él personalmente consideraba una de las más ardientes que había visto en su vida. El parecía incómodo y eso lo hizo sonreír, si él estuviese en su lugar tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero, como estamos hablando de Castiel Novak, podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Después del trabajo, había conducido directo a su casa con la firme idea de averiguar un poco más de la vida de Cass lejos de él y lo que averiguo lo dejo sin habla. Cuando escuchó en el restaurante hablar a Jo sobre lo famoso que era el ojiazul, francamente no había creído ni una palabra. Pero en ese instante supo que se había equivocado. Castiel si era famoso, aunque no como las estrellas que fotografiaba, lo suficiente como para tener un grupo de fanáticas (y había que decirlo: fanáticos) en un sitio de internet llamado “Tumblr”. Dean no podía creer la cantidad de fotos sobre un fotógrafo, pero secretamente el rubio se sintió feliz de no ser el único hombre que pensara que Castiel era guapísimo. Ahí estaban los muchos comentarios que acompañaban a aquellas fotos:

“Castiel es tan hermoso”

“Sus ojos son increíbles”

“El debería ser el que este frente al lente de la cámara y no tras ella”

“Sus labios son tan asdfghjklñasxdfghjklkjhgfdsdf”

Bien, eso último no lo había entendido. Pero si entendía bien las sensaciones que Castiel provocaba, pues durante los dos últimos días había estado huyendo o tratando de huir de ellas. Desde aquel sueño que tuvo con el fotógrafo, su mente y cuerpo se habían puesto de acuerdo para poner en evidencia que era un total mentiroso cada vez que decía que consideraba a Cass solo como un amigo. Porque, para ser honestos ¿Qué clase de amigo se excita viendo fotos de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo se masturba imaginando su rostro en éxtasis? Dean Winchester quería conocer la respuesta, porque se sentía irremediablemente perdido frente a sus propios sentimientos. Lo único de lo que estaba claramente seguro de sentir era asco de sí mismo, pero a pesar de todo lo que detestaba esas sensaciones no podía huir de ellas. Notó como su mano bajaba por su estómago acariciando suavemente su entrepierna, estaba sentado cómodamente en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y la computadora sobre las piernas.

Bajando un poco más en la página, se encontró con algunas fotografías que le habían tomado a Castiel en lo que parecían ser sus vacaciones: estaba en la playa luciendo un sencillo pantalón corto mientras que su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa abierta de estilo hawaiano, el atuendo lo completaba unas gafas negras de sol. Las fotos parecían haber sido tomadas sin que el castaño se hubiera dado cuenta, así que supuso que se las habían hecho sus admiradores, En total eran tres imágenes: la primera lo mostraba sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar, la segunda era casi lo mismo con la única diferencia que Castiel estaba comiendo un helado y la tercera... ¡oh dios!, en la última foto... Cass se había quitado aquella camisa y estaba adentrándose en el agua, parecía que ya se había estado dando antes un baño pues el pantalón se le apegaba al cuerpo y su abdomen resplandecía bajo el sol. Dean se dio cuenta que gran parte de su sangre estaba agolpándose en su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que la excitación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, una profunda vergüenza se hizo presente en su pecho. Se sentía avergonzado, terriblemente avergonzado, las palabras que su padre le dijera estaban grabadas a fuego en su cabeza: “eres un hombre, Dean, compórtate como tal”

Maldijo su cuerpo una y otra vez por traicionarlo a él y a su padre, pero no podía luchar contra sí mismo. Dejó la computadora a un lado y dirigió una mano a su bragueta, palpó unos segundos el bulto que palpitaba bajo aquella tela antes de liberarlo...

No había visto a Castiel en dos días y él tampoco lo había llamado. Dean sospechaba que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo. Estaba seguro que, si llegaba a oír su voz, probablemente todo terminaría de mala forma. Y eso se lo demostraba el hecho que hacia menos de media hora se había masturbado pensando en él. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas sobre sí mismo y no quería (ni tenía ganas) de resolverlas. Lo único de lo que creía estar seguro era que necesitaba a una mujer, una que le hiciera recordar que él era un hombre de verdad.

El bar esa noche parecía más lleno de lo normal, pero como hablamos de Dean Winchester los hombres que allí estaban no eran competencia para él. Pronto ya tenía tres candidatas para elegir, las tres eran mujeres preciosas, muy deseables de verdad. Pero, por fin, terminó eligiendo a una pelinegra de ojos azules. En ese momento no se dio cuenta que aquella mujer se parecía un poco a la persona de la que estaba tratando de huir, o por lo menos eso quiso pensar mientras la mujer se arrimaba más a él dejándole sentir su suave cuerpo y una delantera que haría palidecer a Pamela Anderson. Dean la cogió de la mano y la saco de allí para llevarla a un sito más cómodo: el asiento trasero de su auto. La morena lo siguió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Hicieron el camino hasta el auto en menos tiempo del pensado, pues Dean se juraba a si mismo que, apenas tuviera a aquella mujer bajo él, todo sería tal y como siempre: la llevaría al cielo del orgasmo y ella le rogaría por más, todas lo hacían ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente? Sin embargo, esta vez sí fue distinta. Ahí estaba Dean Winchester, el hombre entre hombres, con una mujer despampanante bajo él, que lo miraba como si fuese el Dios del sexo (porque si lo era), y con una erección inexistente.

Dean se quería morir allí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que nada estaba funcionando y su entrepierna no estaba reaccionando. Rápidamente hizo todo lo que lo excitaba, se frotó contra la mujer, le acarició por todos lados, le comió la boca a besos y le pidió que le dijera que él era el mejor hombre que iba a tener. Pero nada resulto, su pene aún estaba con el cartel de “perdido en acción” y él tuvo que aceptar que algo iba muy mal. La mujer bajo él se movió inquieta y lo miró unos segundos escéptica, antes de transformar su expresión a una autentica preocupación cuando lo vio palidecer.

–No puedes ¿verdad? –

– ¿¡Qué!?... c-claro que puedo solo dame un segundo y arreglo…–

–No, no importa… está bien– sonrió la mujer logrando incorporarse para arreglarse la ropa –a muchos hombres les pasa así que no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que no se te para–

La cara de Dean fue todo un poema, se hizo a un lado para que la mujer pudiera irse y se quedó sentado solo en el asiento trasero. Las dudas volvieron a carcomerlo, se sentía asustado y no tenía a nadie para que le respondiese qué demonios estaba pasándole. De repente tuvo una idea, una muy descabellada por cierto. Y como aquel terror lo tenía bien cogido, ni se paró a pensar cuando sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

–Cass, necesito tu ayuda– soltó apenas oyó que alguien contestaba –por favor ayúdame–

– ¿Qué?... ¿Dean?... ¿estás bien?– el moreno se oía asustado – ¡¿no estás herido, verdad?! –

–No, no lo estoy. Pero estoy seguro que hare una locura si no hablo contigo–

– ¿C-cómo?... dime, aquí estoy–

–No, Cass, esto debe ser en persona. Ven de inmediato al bar Angel`s Rock Bar y búscame en el estacionamiento–

Dean cortó la comunicación sin dejar contestar al otro. Sabía que vendría, solo tenía que esperar un poco y obtendría una respuesta. Castiel llegó en pocos minutos, se notaba que había salido de forma apresurada pues traía la ropa y el cabello algo revueltos. Dean se lo agradeció mentalmente y le hizo una seña para que lo viera

–D-Dime… ¿Qué te p-pasó?... – cuestionó Castiel afirmándose en la puerta todavía abierta del auto para tratar de recuperar un poco el oxígeno – ¿estás bien? –

–No, no estoy bien Cass… acaba de sucederme algo terrible– respondió mirando fijamente el rostro del otro preguntándose si sus ojos siempre habían sido así de bonitos. Pero al mismo tiempo que aquel pensamiento se hizo presente fue desechado rápidamente, ya que Dean no necesitaba que su cabeza se llenara de más dudas.

–Dean, por favor, dime que pasó– el rubio no tenía buen aspecto y eso asustaba terriblemente a Castiel –estoy aquí, sólo dime lo que te preocupa–

–Ya no se me pone dura– Castiel elevo una ceja, Dean había hablado tan bajito que lo único que logro oír fue un murmullo.

–Dean, no oí nada, habla más fuerte–

–Ya no se me pone dura– repitió un poco más alto sintiendo como sus orejas se calentaban.

– ¿Qué no te gustan las rubias? –

– ¡No!... ya no se me pone dura– Cass volvió a mirarlo como si no hubiese podido oír nada y eso era verdad. El Winchester estaba comenzando a sospechar que debía haber llamado a alguien más, su autocontrol no estaba en un buen momento así que decidió intentarlo una vez más

–Ya no se me pone dura– repitió esta vez un poco más alto, aunque Castiel parecía no haberle oído, pues lo miró ladeando la cabeza y aquel gesto hizo que por fin explotara

–¡¡Maldita sea, Cass!! ¡¡Trato de decirte que no se me pone dura!! ¡¡Es como si mi pene se hubiese ido de vacaciones!!-

–Dean, eso es muy normal, he leído en algunos libros que le pasa incluso al hombre más... –

–No, Cass, yo no soy como esos tipos. Yo soy Dean Winchester, a mí no puede pasarme eso– Castiel suspiró sintiendo que había perdido totalmente el tiempo al preocuparse por el rubio –tenía aquí mismo a la mujer más ardiente de todo el maldito bar y no me pasó nada–

–Espera ¿estás diciendo que ibas a hacerlo con una mujer y no pudiste conseguir una erección? –

–Cass, eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte– respondió Dean haciéndole lugar al moreno en el asiento para que se sentara –creo que no me has escuchado–

–Dean ¿hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Algo que pueda estresarte tanto que no logres tener una erección? –

–No lo creo, estoy perfectamente– Castiel soltó un suspiro, interiormente había deseado que lo hiciera a él responsable de su problema. Pero Dean ni siquiera había pensado en él –ya sabes, quizás solo un poco de estrés por el trabajo–

–Ya veo, me alegra haberte ayudado. Pero para la próxima llama a tu hermano o mejor busca...– Castiel se sentía defraudado, iba a ponerse de pie cuando notó que el rubio lo cogía de la mano–Dean... ¿qué pasa ahora?–

–Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa... ¡maldita sea, Cass! viniste aquí y jodiste por completo mi vida– el moreno se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta tratando de comprender lo que Dean le dijera –escúchame, Cass, ahora mismo quisiera arrojarte al suelo y hacerte algo de lo que estoy seguro me arrepentiré... ¡pero ya no sé qué demonios hacer! –

Dean había dicho que no sabía qué hacer, pero la verdad era que si tenía una idea aproximada sobre lo que quería hacer. Tiró del brazo de Castiel logrando que este cayera sobre su regazo y con la mano que tenía libre lo sujeto por la barbilla. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes que Dean uniera su boca a la suya. Castiel se quedó en blanco, no esperaba que Dean hiciera eso, aunque tampoco se esperaba que le dijera que tenía una especie de disfunción eréctil. Hasta el momento había sido una noche muy extraña.

Pasaron unos segundos en que el moreno no supo qué hacer. Su primer amor estaba besándolo y, en vez de sentirse extasiado, la angustia lo poseyó junto al recuerdo del sueño que había estado atormentándolo. Empujó al rubio y a tropezones salió del auto

– ¡Cass! espera un seg...– Dean lo siguió mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco – ¿qué te pasa? yo pensé que tu... –

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!– Dean sin darse cuenta retrocedió un paso, nunca en su vida había visto tan enfadado al otro – ¿¡por qué... por qué me besaste!? –

– ¡¿No es obvio?!... ¡me siento atraído por ti, maldición! – Dean no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando – ¡creí que tú también! ¡Hace cinco años me dijiste...!–

– ¿Q-Qué? no sé qué tienes en la cabeza que no te hace recordar lo que paso hace cinco años ¡¡me rechazaste!! ¡Te reíste en mi cara!– el rostro de Castiel se había puesto rojo de ira, Dean sabía que cuando eso pasaba la había jodido de verdad – ¿¡crees que iba a esperar cinco años que tú me quisieras!?... pues déjame decirte, Dean ¡estás muy equivocado!—

Dean quiso decir algo, pero, sin dejarlo hablar siquiera, Cass dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. Dean se quedó clavado en aquel lugar, no estaba seguro que había pasado exactamente aunque si podía decir que Castiel estaba furioso con él y que el único culpable había sido. Como siempre, solo él.


	9. Una historia de segundas oportunidades

Castiel no sabía por dónde iba. 

Tenía los ojos anegados por las lágrimas y cada vez que parpadeaba se hacía mucho peor. Odiaba a Dean por hacerle sufrir de la misma forma que lo había hecho cinco años antes y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil, por confiar en el rubio y, por sobre todo lo demás, se odiaba por seguir queriéndolo. Si todavía no estuviera enamorado de él podría haber seguido viviendo su vida tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por nada más que hacer feliz a Mark.

Se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso más, no estaba seguro de donde estaba y tampoco sabía si podía seguir. Notaba como el corazón le pesaba dentro del pecho, ocasionándole un dolor que creía jamás volvería a sentir. Se limpió los ojos para buscar a su alrededor un lugar donde poder descansar y aliviado descubrió una cafetería que le resulto muy familiar. Sin querer pensarlo demasiado, el moreno entró al lugar encontrándose con una cara que había visto antes: Jo Harvelle lo miraba atónita tras la barra. Al descubrir que, sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lugar donde comiera con Dean, quiso salir corriendo de allí. Pero la rubia fue más rápida y dándole la vuelta al bar llegó junto a él y cogiéndolo de la mano lo llevo a la mesa donde se había sentado con Dean la última vez.

–Quédate aquí, te traeré un trago– le dijo la chica cuando el se hubo sentado –ni se te ocurra desaparecer–

Castiel asintió, y la joven regresó a la barra. Suspiró de forma pesada sabiendo que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse de aquella silla. Mientras esperaba a la rubia miró a su alrededor, notando que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraba allí eran parejas. Aquello fue como una patada en el estómago, por lo que procuró mirar a cualquier lado menos a la felicidad que exhibían los demás. Así que concentró su mirada en el servilletero frente a él, la pulida superficie reflejo un rostro algo demacrado, con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, una mueca de sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro.

–Soy un tonto… soy el ser más imbécil sobre la tierra… jamás debí creer que iba a poder volver a ver a Dean sin tener consecuencias– murmuró tomando una servilleta que uso para limpiar las lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer –quizás me lo merezco… quizás…–

–Nada de eso, amigo, no conozco a nadie que deba sufrir por eso… Bueno, si conozco a algunas tipas que sí, pero eso no viene al tema– Castiel observó a la chica que ahora estaba sentándose en la silla del frente –te traje cerveza, es fuerte así que bebe lentamente–

–Conozco la cerveza– respondió a la vez que tomaba el vaso frente a él y le daba un trago –y esta no es tan fuerte–

–Okey… sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero de verdad me sentiré pésimo si no te pregunto. Así que… ¿qué paso?–

–Tienes razón no es de tu incumbencia–

–Vaya… que carácter… Bien, me gustan los juegos de adivinanzas, así que solo dame una pista para empezar ¿problemas en tu trabajo? –

–Escucha ¿Joanna? ¿Verdad? – Castiel reunió toda su fuerza (y paciencia) para ponerse de pie –No creo que sea buena idea que tú y yo hablemos porque la verdad…–

– ¿Qué hizo Dean ahora? ¿Te engaño con una mujer? ¿Quizás con un hombre? –

–Dime cuanto te debo, tengo que irme a mi hotel–

–Última pregunta… ¿sabes que Dean es un idiota de primera cuando quiere serlo? –

–No solo cuando quiere serlo… a veces también lo es sin darse cuenta– murmuró Castiel quedándose quieto, quizás era porque no tenía con quien más hablar o porque solo necesitaba desahogarse. La cuestión es que el moreno no solo no se marchó, sino que se sentó otra vez –pensé que eras amiga de Dean–

–Que sea su amiga no quiere decir que no tenga opinión propia… Bien, volviendo al problema ¿qué hizo para que tú te veas como un estropajo? –

–El me beso– murmuró cogiendo el vaso otra vez para darle un trago mientras a su alrededor la música comenzaba a sonar más fuerte invitando a las parejas a bailar –había olvidado que esto estaba así de débil–

– ¿Qué esperabas? No creí que fueras tan bueno bebiendo–

–No los soy, a menos que intente olvidar algo–

– ¿Quieres decir que quieres olvidar que Dean te beso? ¿Tan malo fue? –

–La verdad es que no me he parado a pensar en eso– a pesar de su temor a sufrir Castiel intento recordar el beso de Dean. Un furioso rubor de apodero de sus mejillas nada más rememorar el cálido contacto de su boca contra la suya.

– ¡Aja! yo sabía que no podía haber estado tan mal¬– rio la rubia cogiendo el servilletero para que Cass pudiera ver su reflejo –pareces un tomate, aunque aun no entiendo porque estas así, si Dean me hubiera besado yo tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–

–Jo… tengo novio–

– ¿Y? un simple beso no le hace mal a nadie, además, es de Dean Winchester de quien estamos hablando –respondió la muchacha dándole un sorbito a la cerveza del castaño- Sin ofender pero él es sencillamente delicioso-

–Quizás deba contarte la historia completa… Pero para eso necesito algo más fuerte que esto– respondió el de ojos azules mientras agitaba el vaso ya vacío frente a la Rubia quien quejándose se levantó para dirigirse a la barra

Una botella de cerveza negra después, Jo podía decir que conocía casi por completo la historia del moreno y el rubio. Se quedó mirando a Castiel que prácticamente se había acostado sobre la mesa después de relatarle lo que pasara en el asiento trasero del auto de Dean después de que le besara.

–Comprendo muy bien que estés enojado con el… ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que tu ibas a dejar ir tu oportunidad de ser feliz sólo porque él no te quería? Es muy egoísta de su parte -

–Exactamente… es un imbécil– Castiel no se encontraba precisamente ebrio, pero ya no estaba tan a la defensiva –apenas termine la boda, me marchare para no volver nunca aquí–

– ¿Quieres decir que nunca vas a perdonarlo? – la joven lo miraba atónita “¿no se suponía que estaba de su lado?” pensó Castiel mirándola con una ceja alzada –Cass sé que estas furioso y que puede que no comprenda bien todo por lo que pasaste. Pero si haces eso… si te marchas así… va a ser un error que lamentarás luego–

– ¿Qué lo lamentaré? ¿No es suficiente lamentarlo ahora? Lo siento, Joanne, no comprendo tu punto– esta vez si iba a marcharse de ese lugar. Pero la mano de la rubia sujetando la suya lo hizo parar –te pido que me sueltes, como te había dicho antes debo regresar a mi hotel, mi pareja debe estar preo…–

–No te soltaré… yo oí tu historia ahora déjame contarte yo una– nada más ver el semblante de la chica supo que estaba hablando en serio. Volvió a sentarse en el momento que ella dejaba su mano libre –te contaré la historia de dos personas que se querían mucho. Pero que, por alguna u otra razón, hicieron y dijeron cosas que no querían de verdad.   
El la engaño y pensó muy tontamente que ella jamás lo sabría, pero no fue así. La chica lo supo todo y término su relación con él, una relación de casi tres años se fue al tarro de la basura por culpa de las hormonas… la chica corto toda relación con él. Pero él en cambio nunca dejo de buscarla, de llamarla o pedirle perdón… ¿sabes que hizo ella? La chica estaba herida y no confiaba en él, así que ignoró todo lo que hizo él… cuando él se dio cuenta que nada resultaba se dio por vencido y encontró a otra chica…–   
Castiel miraba a la mujer con interés, pues era obvio que la historia se refería a ella y supuso que ella también necesitaba hablar con alguien.   
–Lo que él no sabía era que esta chica no era una buena chica y antes de darse cuenta él ya estaba metido en más problemas de los que en su vida había estado. La chica… la mala… hizo algo muy malo y cuando la policía la atrapo ella dijo que el chico había hecho todo. Y como él no pudo probar nada, se los llevaron juntos a prisión… cuando su ex novia se enteró fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago… pero ya no podía hacer nada… nada de lo que hiciera podría ayudarle al chico… Castiel… la vida es muy corta como para vivirla con odio. En mi opinión, todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad, nadie es perfecto y es fácil equivocarse. A veces ves el panorama tan oscuro que se hacen cosas que luego se lamentan y se toman decisiones demasiado apresuradas… es horrible vivir pensando cuan diferente hubiera sido todo si hubiésemos intentado arreglar las cosas en vez de haber huido de ellas…–

– ¿Qué paso contigo?... digo… ¿qué paso con la chica? – Jo lo miró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. A primera vista, Jo era una chica como cualquiera. Pero, si mirabas un poco mejor, podías ver en sus ojos una madurez impropia de alguien tan joven, algo que era prueba de que había pasado por más cosas que las que debería alguien de su edad– ¿Dónde está él ahora? –

–En una correccional… y la chica… pues como te habrás dado cuenta… hasta el día de hoy se pregunta qué tan diferente hubiera sido todo si hubiese dado el brazo a torcer aunque hubiera sido sólo un poquito–

–Nada de eso fue tu culpa ¿cómo sabrías que él…?–

–Tienes razón, Cass, no lo hubiera sabido jamás. Pero eso no descarta el hecho de que no hice nada, si, él tuvo la culpa… yo también la tuve– esta vez fue la rubia la que se puso de pie y tomando el vaso y la botella vacía se quedó mirando al ojiazul –puedes tomar o no mi consejo, solo tú sabes lo que de verdad necesitas… Bien, aquí termina mi misión de hoy, volveré a trabajar o mamá va a matarme… ¡cuídate! –

La joven se alejó en dirección a la barra desde donde Ellen estaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido, las vio intercambiar algunas palabras antes de que ambas voltearan a verlo al mismo tiempo. Todavía mirándolo, Ellen dio vuelta a la barra para acercarse al moreno. Castiel pensó que iba a regañarlo por distraer a su hija del trabajo, pero en cambio la mujer imitando a Jo ocupó el lugar que la rubia dejara.

–Espero que mi hija no le haya molestado, siempre ha sido un poco entrometida– la mujer la miró unos segundos examinando su rostro Castiel se avergonzó un poco de que ella le hubiese visto en ese estado – ¿se siente usted bien? ¿Quiere que llame un taxi?–

–Estoy perfectamente… ahora sólo me gustaría pagar la cuenta e irme a descansar–Castiel intentó sonreír despreocupadamente, aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado –hay muchas cosas que debo hacer mañana–

–Bien, se la traeré en seguida– la mujer se puso de pie en el momento que Jo caminaba hacia ellos llevándoles la cuenta que dejo frente al pelinegro. Cass sacó su billetera y pagó antes de, también, ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la salida. Pero después que hubiera dado tres pasos, la voz de la mujer llamó su atención volteando para verla

–Castiel… créeme, el tiempo cura casi todo–

El se quedó de pie, mirándola en silencio antes de esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa. La mujer lo imitó y miró a su hija que en esos momentos agitaba su mano para despedirse de Cass.

Castiel abandonó el restaurante y llamó un taxi, después de indicarle la dirección del hotel se acomodó en el asiento buscando el celular en su chaqueta, cuando por fin lo encontró iba a llamar a Mark para avisarle que ya iba en camino. Sin embargo, algo asustado, notó que el teléfono se había quedado sin batería. Sin poder hacer nada más, se acomodó en el asiento dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero lo único que venía a su cabeza era el recuerdo del beso que Dean le diera en su auto. Llevó un dedo a sus labios y los rozó delicadamente, tratando de recordar la sensación que la boca de Dean le había dejado.

– ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? – Apenas atravesó la puerta oyó la voz de su novio- Rogó porque su cara hubiese vuelto a la normalidad para que Mark no le preguntase porque sus ojos se veían bastante parecidos a los de un conejo.

–Muy bien, Dean, sólo estaba exagerando. La verdad es que es un payaso– rio sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. No le gustaba mentir e intentaba ser siempre honesto con el pelirrojo, aunque las únicas veces que mentía eran por el rubio –mi teléfono se quedó sin batería ¿me prestas tu cargador? –

–Sí, claro… creo que está cerca del televisor– Mark lo observaba desde la cama donde se encontraba leyendo una revista de medicina, Castiel le sonrió y conecto su celular –deberías revisar tus mensajes, como no te podían localizar uno de tus asistentes me llamo a mí, al parecer tienen unos problemas con las fotos del último álbum de esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya sabes… esa que dijiste que era como un dolor de muelas–

–Creo que sé a quién te refieres. Pero esas fotos ya las había entregado hace casi dos semanas– el moreno notó como una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente –lo resolveré… ¿Por qué todavía estas despierto? –

–Imaginé que necesitabas saber algo así. No me confío de las notas escritas y decidí esperarte– 

Castiel sintió una increíble ternura por su novio y, acercándose a la cama, lo abrazo e iba a besarlo en los labios, cuando recordó repentinamente el instante que Dean lo besara, quedándose helado. No podía besar a Mark sin sentir que estaba siendo desleal con su novio al besarlo mientras pensaba en otro. Pensando en eso cambio de idea y lo besó en la punta de la nariz provocándole una risita al pelirrojo.

–Debes dormirte de una vez, voy a revisar mis mensajes y luego me acostaré–

–Está bien, pero no te demores tanto– respondió Mark cerrando la revista y poniéndola sobre la mesita de noche antes de meterse bajo las sabanas por completo. Castiel lo observó, hasta que el otro apagó la pequeña lámpara.

Abandonó el cuarto con cuidado y caminó hasta la salita. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico.

–Usted tiene dos mensajes en su buzón, el primero fue recibido a…– Castiel suspiró al oír la impersonal voz de la contestadora, pero ciertamente la prefería a tener que oír la chillona vocecita de su asistente Becky Rosen.

– ¡Cass! No vas a creértelo, llamaron de la discográfica y dicen que cambiaron de parecer. Según ellos no quieren una imagen de chica mala y necesitan que rehagas la sesión, debe estar lista antes de pasado mañana–

Becky dijo algo más pero Castiel no quiso entender que era. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado, la maldita sesión de fotos se había hecho tal y como la discográfica pidiera y no había sido fácil trabajar con aquella chica mimada. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera notó que había empezado a reproducirse el segundo mensaje, por lo que la voz de Dean pronunciando su nombre le tomó por sorpresa.

–Cass… por favor perdóname, sé que debería decirte esto en persona. Pero no contestas el maldito celular y ni hablar de aparecerme frente a ti, seguro me das un puñetazo y eso sería mil veces mejor que perderte… me comporté como un imbécil y me arrepiento… Pero de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberte besado… comprendo que no me creas, por favor concédeme el beneficio de la duda… seamos amigos o lo que tú quieras, pero perdóname…Cass, no quiero volver a joderlo todo otra vez–

Sin soltar el teléfono Castiel se había acercado hasta el ventanal que daba al balcón y mientras oía la voz de Dean sus ojos vagaban por el cielo hasta toparse con la hermosa imagen de la luna menguante. El recuerdo de aquel beso lo acosaba una y mil veces. Pero, a pesar de que sospechaba que el rubio solo lo había besado para probar algo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz. Sabía que estaba mal porque ya tenía a un hombre maravilloso a su lado. Pero simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación con Jo sobre las segundas oportunidades y, como si no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía el condenado mensaje de Dean complicando todo su mundo.

–Si te doy otra oportunidad… ¿yo tendré una también? – Murmuró apoyando la frente sobre el vidrio del ventanal mirando directamente la luna – ¿qué pasaría con Mark? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? –

Se sentía acorralado, cualquier decisión que tomara haría sufrir a uno o al otro y si había que ser honestos él también sufriría. Quería muchísimo a Mark, pues este había logrado volver a darle un poco de la felicidad que creyera perdida, el pelirrojo lo amaba y confiaba en él… Pero Dean… todavía no podía superar lo que sentía por él y eso se lo probaron los primeros segundos en que volvió a verlo. Después de casi seis años, todavía notaba como el corazón le bombeaba como si hubiese estado en una maratón, el rubio se le había metido hasta el alma y sabía que no podía (ni quería) sacarlo de allí… No podía superar eso a menos que se alejase de él unos cien kilómetros… por lo menos. Caminó hacia el sillón donde estuviese sentado y miró el reloj que estaba cerca de una lámpara. Marcó un número que, por su trabajo, conocía muy bien y espero.

–Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –

–Me gustaría hacer una reserva para el vuelo que hacia Los Ángeles–

–Por supuesto señor… el próximo sale a las 6 de la mañana–

–Perfecto. Mi nombre es Castiel Novak y viajaré solo–


	10. La distancia entre los dos

Dean paso una noche horrible, casi no había dormido y eso que se sentía terriblemente cansado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba lo que había hecho en el estacionamiento y la expresión en el rostro del Castiel no hacía más que atormentarle. Estaba perdiendo a Cass y no tenía ni una jodida idea para hacer que el creyera en sus palabras.

Se levantó cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y camino hacia la ducha. Minutos más tarde estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, otra vez sosteniendo entre sus manos la fotografía en la que aparecían el mismo y Castiel. Notaba como el agujero en su corazón parecía haberse extendido un poco más y se preguntó a sí mismo si podría volver a vivir cuando el Castiel se marchara. Se dijo así mismo que no había problema, que Castiel no le importaba en lo más mínimo y que se alegraría que Cass pasas el resto de si vida con alguien que no era el… era lo mejor, el camino fácil entonces oyó una voz que conocía muy bien:

“Tú eres un hombre, es contra la naturaleza que un hombre se enamore de otro… los homosexuales son personas enfermas que merecen estar en un manicomio… son un error, sus padres deberían darles una paliza por traerles vergüenza… escúchame bien Dean, si alguna vez llego a enterarme que has mirado a otro hombre…olvídate que soy tu padre”

Dean adoraba a su padre, ante sus ojos él siempre había sido el tipo de hombre con el que soñara ser: conducía un auto genial, podía dispararle a una moneda desde más de cien metros y podía arreglar cualquier tipo de auto sin fallar, entre otras cosas. 

Después que nació Sam, Dean sabía que debía convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir para su hermanito y… ¿qué mejor que ser igual a su padre? No cuestiono nunca sus palabras y siempre procuro cumplir sus órdenes, pero cuando conoció a Castiel Novak su vida dio un vuelco. El chico era el primero que se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlo y Dean se lo agradecía pues jamás en su infancia había tenido un amigo verdadero. Recordó el instante en que decidiera que sería más rápido llegar al taller de Bobby atravesando el parque y salvo a un chico de unos bravucones. No era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, lo único diferente había sido la actitud del otro, no había sido la de la típica “damisela en apuros” Castiel lo había hecho reír.

Pasaron muchas cosas juntas, a pesar de las ocasiones que había pescado al castaño mirándolo de forma extraña Dean se sentía bien a su lado. Aunque eso por lo menos al principio no le gustara nada, se había vuelto tan cercano al muchacho que paso por alto todas las otras señales que harían dudar a cualquier hombre. Si Castiel se quedaba mirándole más tiempo del necesario creía que lo estaba retando a un duelo de miradas y que inevitablemente Dean terminaba ganando pues Castiel sin haber pasado ni diez segundos volteaba hacia otro lado con la cara roja. Si por alguna razón le daba su mano el la sostenía más tiempo del necesario. 

Ignoro todas y cada una de las señales y no porque no las comprendiera, porque lo había hecho. Dean Winchester podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un tonto, la única razón para ignorar las señales era porque a él le gustaban. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de sí mismo por traicionar las enseñanzas de su padre, pero cada vez que Castiel se quedaba mirándolo él hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que Castiel tomaba su mano, él la apretaba, pero llego el día que se dio cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y notaba como su padre había empezado a mirarlo de forma diferente… casi con asco. El adulto que más admiraba lo miraba como si fuera basura.

Pero todo llego a su fin cuando Castiel se atrevió a poner en palabras sus sentimientos.

–Dean… estoy enamorado de ti– le soltó una noche, mientras estaban sentados en el pasto, en el patio trasero de la casa de Dean –sé que dirás que…–

– ¿Estas bromeando, Cass?– pregunto antes de voltear a mirarlo, notando en ese mismo instante que el otro hablaba en serio –debes estar jugándome una broma ¿verdad? –

– ¿Por qué crees que haría eso?– pregunto desviando su mirada antes de abrazar sus rodillas, un gesto que Dean sabía que significaba que Castiel estaba intentando no llorar – ¿es que no puedo enamorarme de ti?–

–No, Cass… no puedes ¡somos hombres por todos los cielos!–dijo apoyando la mano en el brazo de Castiel, quien de un movimiento se la quitó de encima – ¡vamos, mírame! no me hagas esto–

–No te estoy haciendo nada… eres tú el que no puede aceptar mis sentimientos–

– ¡¿De qué hablas?!... Castiel ¡mírame!– intento que el otro lo mirara, pero fue inútil volvió a tomar su brazo que Castiel intento liberar.

–Déjame en paz ¡¡No quiero oírte!!–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Maldita sea, Cass!! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo toda esa mierda que estabas enamorado de mí y ahora no quieres hablar!– por fin el moreno lo estaba mirando, aunque hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera. Ver llorar a Castiel era algo que odiaba profundamente –por favor, no llores yo no tenía idea que eso estaba pasándote–

– ¡¿No tenías idea?! Todo este tiempo he estado dándote pistas para que supieras lo que sentía… Dean, te miraba, te tocaba y tu hacías lo mismo– su voz se convirtió en un susurro y se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras varios sollozos comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo –no sabes lo feliz… lo feliz que era cuando tu empezaste a responder a mis miradas… pensé… yo pensé que tú también me querías–

– ¿De qué hablas, Cass? Yo no puedo quererte, eres mi amigo… casi mi hermano… pero no eres una mujer… me gustan las chicas no los hombres–Dean sabía que esas palabras no eran del todo verdaderas, pero era más fácil decirlas que aceptar el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía por dentro y ver llorar a Castiel no estaba ayudándole de mucho. 

Repentinamente su atención se vio robada por una silueta que estaba a unos cuantos metros, cerca de la puerta de la casa. Con horror, Dean, descubrió que su padre los estaba mirando, no podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba oyendo pero no iba a ponerse a pensarlo, tenía que sacar a Cass en ese momento de su casa –¿has pensado alguna vez que quizás estas equivocado?... quizás si conoces a una chica tú puedas…–

– ¿Tú crees que lo que siento es un error? ¿Que todo lo que estoy sintiendo solo apareció un día de la nada? Lamento decirte esto, Dean, no estoy jugando– limpiándose los ojos con la manga el Castiel se puso de pie, observándolo con el dolor impreso en su rostro –estas muy equivocado, Dean, pero no eres el único… lamento decir que yo también me equivoque contigo creí que eras diferente…–

–No soy diferente, Cass, soy como cualquier hombre, el único diferente aquí eres tu… ni siquiera quieres intentar curarte y ser normal…–

–¡Debes estar loco!... el amor no es una enfermedad, no es algo con lo que se pueda decidir– Dean se puso de pie, intentando no mirar la silueta que parecía haberse agrandado –Dean, lo que yo siento por ti es verdadero… te quiero–

–No puedo, Cass… lo siento– Dean se sentía como un bastardo, frente a el Castiel había dejado de sollozar. El silencio los rodeo, mientras Dean miraba impotente como el brillo en los hermosos ojos azules de Castiel comenzaba a desaparecer.

Había contemplado lo mismo durante un viaje de caza al que lo había llevado su padre hacia unos cuantos veranos. Le dispararon a un venado y el animal había tardado en morir .Mientras su padre iba a traer la camioneta para cargarlo, Dean se quedó junto a él cuidándolo. El animal clavo sus ojos en él, hasta que la vida abandono por completo su cuerpo, no cerró los ojos en ningún instante y Dean vio cuando sus ojos perdieron por completo el brillo. Estaba pasando lo mismo con Castiel y él era el culpable, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas que milagrosamente Castiel no, maldiciendo internamente el que su padre estuviese presente en un momento tan complicado para ellos, apoyo una mano en el hombro de Castiel que se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia.

– ¡Cass, eres tan bromista! ¡Nunca imagine que llevarías esta broma tan bien!– exclamo, rogando porque su padre no hubiese oído la conversación –deberías pensar en convertirte en humorista–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estoy bromeando– el ojiazul lo miro con auténtica sorpresa – ¿piensas que yo te diría “te amo” como una broma? ¿Tan poco me conoces Dean? –

–No, no, no… estas entendiéndolo todo mal, Cass, por favor no sigas con esto no…– Dean debía estar volviéndose paranoico, cada pequeño ruido que oía lo hacía saltar, no tenía idea lo que le haría o diría su padre a Castiel pero no quería averiguarlo. Su padre no era alguien violento, pero sabía bien que odiaba a los homosexuales y no es que creyera que su amigo lo fuera, aun quería creer que solo estaba confundido con sus sentimientos tal y como él lo estaba. A diferencia de Castiel no quería darle un nombre a lo que sentía, sabía que si empezaba a hacerlo se alejaría de su zona de seguridad mental y ese conocimiento le hizo decidir en ese instante que sería más fácil sepultar todos sus sentimientos que aceptarlos –Castiel, vete a tu casa esta broma ya me tiene harto–

–Eres un idiota de primera, Dean Winchester… pensé que tu sentías lo mismo por mí y cuando…–

– ¿Pensaste eso? Pues déjame decirte que me matas de la risa– Dean comenzó a reír, sabía que estaba actuando como un imbécil pero estaba seguro que había oído claramente unos pasos muy cercanos –ja, ja, ja… vamos termina por favor!–

Hay varios momentos que Dean sabe jamás olvidara. Unos eran buenos momentos y otros… los otros eran esa clase de momentos que deseaba sepultar en su memoria, pero que por mucho que lo intentara siempre estarían ahí para atormentarlo: el momento que se despidió de su madre cuando estaba en el hospital y su funeral. Sammy llorando cuando casi lo había arrollado un auto y ahora podía agregar a esa colección la mirada de desprecio del que consideraba su mejor amigo, estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría esos ojos azules llenos de ira y dolor, pero por suerte Castiel decidió que ya no quería escucharle y dando media vuelta se marchó, no sin antes llamarle “desgraciado”.

Dean se quedó parado en aquel lugar, rumiando todo lo que Castiel y el habían dicho. Se sentía y sabía que se había comportado terriblemente, pero estaba seguro que lo que hiciera fue lo correcto pues no quería que su padre lastimara a Castiel.

– ¿Ya se fue tu amigo?– la voz de su padre lleno el silencio en el que se había quedado después que Castiel se marchara –me hubiese gustado darle algunos consejos–

– ¿Qué tipo de consejos?– el rubio volteo a ver al hombre, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro en vez de la cara de ogro que estaba seguro tendría –si te refieres a eso que dijo Cass sobre que yo le gustaba, es obvio que fue una broma de su parte–

–Dean, hijo mío… ¿crees que soy idiota?– la sonrisa seguía en su lugar pero el chico pudo ver más allá y vio que John Winchester no estaba feliz –ese chico es raro, lo note desde hace tiempo, siempre te miraba de forma extraña pero jamás espere que dijera que estaba enamorado de ti–

–Viejo, ya te dije que eso solo fue una broma, Castiel no es…pues…eso…homosexual–

–Lo que sea no importa, hiciste bien en dejarle las cosas claras, ya no lo quiero ver en esta casa– decir que no se esperaba aquello sería faltar a la verdad, era obvio que su padre iba a prohibirle la entrada a su casa a Cass pero aun así no le gustó nada –también me gustaría que te alejaras de él…–

–No voy a hacer eso, Castiel es mi amigo, no me alejare de él porque sea… distinto– Dean se alejó en dirección a la puerta que conectaba el patio con la cocina, realmente no le importaba que su padre pudiera enojarse con él por eso, después de todo Castiel era muy importante para él.

Estaba completamente seguro que Castiel iba a estar muy enojado todavía, así que decidió que le daría su propio espacio para que pensara. Con suerte llegaría a darse cuenta que las mujeres eran mejor que los hombres y se olvidara de “eso” que decía sentir por él, sin embargo este pensamiento no le agradaba demasiado, muy dentro de él, cada vez que pensaba en el ojiazul con una mujer, una voz gritaba que Castiel solo le pertenecía a él.

Pasaron tres días desde aquellas confesión y en ningún momento se había topado o por lo menos visto a Castiel lo cual estaba preocupándolo de veras. Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía fue a casa del chico después de clases y con un suspiro ahogado presiono el timbre, segundos después la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de la madre de Castiel: la señora Novak lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Dean ¿qué te trae por aquí?– pregunto abriendo por completo la puerta para que el joven entrara –esperaba verte aquí ayer para ayudarnos a empacar las cosas de Cass–  
– ¿Eh?... ¿e-empacar que cosas? – eso no le gustó nada, era cierto que no lo había visto desde ese día pero que se hubiera ido… no, eso no era… no era posible –lo siento señora Novak… tuve una pequeña discusión con él y no sé nada–

– ¿De verdad? Bueno, son cosas que pasan hasta en las mejores amistades– la mujer le indico que se sentara en el sillón y ella hizo lo mismo en el del frente – ¿quieres limonada? La hice hace un rato así que todavía esta fría–

–No, señora, por favor dígame que paso con Castiel– de verdad no quería ser maleducado pero los nervios lo estaban matando –eso es lo único que quiero saber–  
–Comprendo… pues, Castiel… se fue…–

Dean estaba seguro que la mujer había dicho algo más, pero la verdad no escucho nada después de oír que su mejor amigo se había ido prácticamente al otro lado del país…

 

~o~

 

Dean recogió la fotografía que se le había caído mientras recordaba lo que sucediera hace cinco años. El y Castiel lo miraban sonrientes, como si nada en el mundo pudiese alguna vez dañarlos. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo el teléfono y busco el número de Castiel, no estaba seguro de que el moreno fuese a contestarle pero no perdía nada con intentar. Al otro lado el teléfono comenzó a sonar y tras el tercer tono alguien contesto: 

– ¿Hola? – confuso Dean se dio cuenta que aquella no sonaba como la voz de Cass– Dean… ¿eres tú? Soy Mark–

– ¿Mark? Perdona creí que estaba llamando a Cass–

–No te preocupes este es su teléfono, lo olvido en la habitación del hotel cuando se fue a trabajar–

– ¿Trabajar? Pensé que estaban de vacaciones o algo así–

–La verdad es que si pero surgió un inconveniente y tuvo que irse a Los Ángeles esta mañana–

–Castiel… se fue– reconoció muy bien el dolor en su corazón al oír que el moreno había vuelto a marcharse sin decirle ni una palabra, tal y como lo hiciera cinco años antes iba a perderlo… se dejó derribar por el dolor unos cuantos segundos… decidió que esta vez no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza cuando noto que Mark estaba llamándolo –L-Lo siento… estoy algo dormido todavía ¿sabes en que hotel estará Castiel?–

– ¿Hotel? No, Dean, Castiel de seguro va a quedarse en nuestro departamento–

–Que bien, debe ser carísimo vivir en Los Ángeles–

–Pues, un poco pero nada del otro mundo además, como vivimos juntos los gastos nos dividimos entre los dos– Mark no estaba seguro porque estaba teniendo aquella conversación con el amigo de su novio pero Dean, al fin y al cabo, no parecía mal tipo –Castiel regresara a tiempo para la boda de tu hermano y después solo permaneceremos un día más aquí antes de marcharnos–

–Es una lástima me hubiera gustado hablar de tantas cosas con él y el teléfono es tan… ya sabes– Dean iba a jugarse su última carta y esperaba que resultara –no veía a Cass hace tanto tiempo… ¿te molestaría que fuera a visitarlos en algo así… como tres meses más?–

– ¿Visitarnos?... supongo que no estaría mal y estoy seguro que a Castiel le encantaría tener cerca a su mejor amigo–

–Que gran tipo eres, mi amigo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado – casi escupió las palabras, todavía estaba furioso por descubrir que él y Castiel vivían juntos –para hacerme una idea… ¿Dónde viven exactamente?

 

-o-

 

Bobby estaba tranquilamente en su oficina bebiendo café. Sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero, regalo de Dean y Sam Winchester cuando cumplió cincuenta años. Se sentía satisfecho, aunque las preocupaciones no lo dejaban totalmente en paz.

Después de que uno de su mejores amigos muriera de forma repentina a causa de un ataque al corazón, se había hecho cargo de sus dos hijos y no es que le desagradara tal tarea solo se sentía preocupado. John Winchester no había criado mal a sus hijos, lo único malo eran las decisiones que ambos estaban tomando. Sam iba a casarse con una tipa que no le agradaba nada y Dean…el tenía el problema más gordo, aunque el rubio no dijera nada lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba molestándole y todo había comenzado con la llegada de Castiel Novak de vuelta a su vida. Decidió que cuando llegara a trabajar, lo llamaría a su oficina para tener una charla de hombre a hombre, llegaría al fondo del asunto lo quisiera o no el rubio. Ya se le estaban ocurriendo algunas preguntas que de seguro obligarían a Dean a decir la verdad, sin embargo, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y sin golpear Dean apareció en el umbral.

–Necesito pedirte un favor, Bobby–

– ¿Qué nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta, muchacho? – la verdad era que Dean siempre hacia lo mismo, y Bobby siempre lo regañaba e iba a hacerlo en ese segundo cuando vio la cara que traía el otro –¿qué paso? Tienes mala cara, cierra la puerta y siéntate–

–Gracias… Bobby, necesito pedirte un favor enorme–Dean cerró la puerta y tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio –sé que mis vacaciones son en dos meses y que ahora mismo estamos escasos de personal pero de verdad necesito pedirte…–

–Escúpelo de una vez, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy lo suficientemente viejo ya como para seguir esperando–

–Necesito tomarme algunos días, debo ir a Los Ángeles– aquello tomo por sorpresa a Bobby que al oírlo se acomodó mejor en el asiento –es un asunto de vida o muerte–

–Muchacho… tú mismo lo has dicho no tengo suficientes mecánicos y tú decides largarte de la noche a la mañana por lo menos dame una explicación– Dean se paralizo en el asiento, Bobby lo miraba fijamente –se perfectamente que no soy tu padre pero creo que me merezco una mísera explicación ¿no lo crees? Pues porque yo sí, cuando tu difunto padre…–

–Bobby, creo que soy gay–

–…murió yo prometí que los cuidaría a ambos y hasta el momento… ¡¿qué dijiste?!–

–Ya que al parecer te estás quedando también sordo lo repetiré… Bobby, creo que soy gay– Dean quiso echarse a reír al ver la cara de asombro en el hombre pero sabía que ese era un tema muy serio así que tragándose la risa miro fijamente al otro –estoy… estoy muy confundido, me gusta mucho Castiel pero me comporte como un perfecto imbécil con él y necesito verlo para pedirle perdón–

–Dios, Dean me tomas por sorpresa ¿estás bromeando conmigo?– el hombre se giró en la silla soltando un gran suspiro –porque si lo estás haciendo debes parar ahora o te aseguro que tendré un infarto–

–Primero: mejor te calmas, porque el único que asistió al curso de RCP fue Sammy y dudo que venga tan rápido y segundo ¿es tan raro que yo diga algo así?– Bobby miro severamente al otro dándole a entender que aquella confesión le parecía rarísima –está bien, acepto que no es una conversación normal pero te juro que estoy diciéndote la verdad–

–Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría, desde que ese Castiel volvió tienes la misma cara que tenías cuando eras un mocoso–

– ¿¡C-Cómo!? ¿Tu sabias de eso? ¿Mi padre te dijo que Castiel…?–

–Ahora el que me subestima eres tu muchacho, soy viejo no idiota, cada vez que estabas junto a Castiel te veías como una chiquilla enamorada era patético pero te veías feliz así que siempre me cuide de no comentárselo a tu padre–

– ¿Entonces no odias a los homosexuales como mi padre?–

–Podría decir que tengo la creencia que cada uno hace lo que mejor estime con su trasero– el hombre se quitó la gorra y se pasó una mano por el cabello –respecto a tu padre lo único que diré es que los amo a ustedes dos, a tu hermano y a ti, de la mejor forma que pudo. John no era ciego y también sospechaba de la relación de ustedes y eso lo asustaba–

– ¿El viejo asustado?– Dean soltó una carcajada sarcástica –lo único que lo asustaba era no tener descendencia–

–Es probable que sea así pero antes de morir me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ti y tu hermano… aunque no lo creas estaba asustado por ti más que por Sam, lo que le preocupaba realmente era no estar presente para protegerte de los demás y de lo que podrían decirte… Dean, John sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz lo que eres de verdad y también sabía que la sociedad aún es muy cerrada–

–John… pero él jamás me dijo nada… eso– Dean quiso echarse a llorar pero se contuvo, después de todo su padre no había criado llorones– Bobby, se me acaba el tiempo, si no hablo con Cass antes de la boda de Sam lo perderé para siempre–

– ¿Qué no tiene teléfono? Llámalo y confiésale todas las cursilerías que sean necesarias–

–Esto es algo que debemos hablar de frente, además, olvido su celular y no me vayas a decir que lo espere… ya he esperado mucho tiempo– Dean se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre –comprenderé que te niegues pero entonces tu deberías comprender mi situación, quiero tu aprobación pero estoy dispuesto a irme sin ella–

–Vaya, supongo que eso es una amenaza pero te diré algo, no me permitiré perder un mecánico tan bueno así que te daré la semana completa aunque no creas que voy a pagarte– Bobby sonrió al decir esto último y poniéndose también de pie camino hasta donde estaba Dean –bien, ¿Cuándo te vas? Los Ángeles no están a la vuelta de la esquina–

–Ahora mismo, conduciré toda la noche si es necesario…–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? Si vas en tu auto vas a tardarte demasiado, vete al aeropuerto y compras un pasaje en el primer avión– nada más nombrar las palabras “avión” y “aeropuerto” el rostro de Dean se puso blanco como el papel –¿no me digas que todavía le temes a volar?–

– ¡No me da miedo! Solo… me parece que los aviones son riesgosos… es casi lo único en lo que si tienes un accidente no puedes hacer algo: en un barco si se hunde nadas, si tienes un accidente de auto si puedes maniobrar te salvas...pero en un avión ¿Qué haces? ¿Vuelas?–

–Es la razón más tonta que he oído… Dean, vas a subirte a un avión aunque sea lo último que haga–

Ciertamente no fue lo último que Bobby hizo en su vida pero lo hizo muy bien. 

Con la ayuda de Ash prácticamente arrastro al rubio a su auto lo llevo a su casa y lo obligo a recoger algo de ropa antes de llevarlo al aeropuerto, comprarle un pasaje en un vuelo que fortuitamente estaba a punto de despegar y empujarlo por la puerta de embarque, no sin antes hacerle saber que tenía absolutamente prohibido fracasar.

El viaje duro aproximadamente cinco horas, contando la escala que hicieron en otro aeropuerto. Algo que para él fueron casi cinco años. Dean intento relajarse y no pensar que el avión podía caerse en cualquier momento. Termino bebiéndose por lo menos siete botellitas de licor que había metido a escondidas de Bobby en su chaqueta. Cuando por fin iba a conciliar el sueño, la azafata les pidió a todos que se abrocharan sus cinturones puesto que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Dean hizo lo que la azafata pedía y le dedico una sonrisa cuando ella paso a su lado, la mujer se sonrojo por aquel gesto y Dean entonces recordó que ya no podría coquetear más con mujeres, no si quería recuperar a Castiel pero en vez de sentirse mal noto como una parte de si se tranquilizaba, si era por Cass haría cualquier cosa. 

Dean suspiro con fuerza cuando salió del aeropuerto y hubiera besado el suelo de no ser porque sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por aquella gran ciudad. Detuvo un taxi y le indico la dirección al chofer, durante el viaje su cabeza había estado ocupado pensando en todas las formas que había podido morir pero ahora que estaba otra vez en tierra firme las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo ¿Qué pasaba si Cass no quería verlo? ¿Él lo odiaba? ¿Qué iba a decirle? El automóvil se detuvo frente a un lujosos edificio y prácticamente Dean se obligó a sí mismo a bajar del vehículo, le pago al chofer y tomando una bocanada de aire camino hacia el vestíbulo.

–Disculpe, busco al señor Castiel Novak– el conserje lo miro de arriba abajo antes de indicarle el ascensor.

–Piso 7, departamento 115–

Con aquella escueta respuesta subió al ascensor, pulso un botón y el aparato comenzó a subir. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creía que iba a darle un ataque o algo así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el ascensor se detuvo y Dean salió a un iluminado pasillo.

–113… 114… 115– leyó y tomando más aire se dispuso a tocar la puerta cuando repentinamente esta se abrió apareciendo un sorprendido Castiel. Se miraron unos segundos y cuando Dean iba a saludarlo el moreno le cerró la puerta en la cara, Dean no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o decir algo más cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?–


	11. Intentémoslo otra vez

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?– el tono cansado en su voz no se le pasó desapercibido y sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada como un cachorrito regañado. Al notar aquel gesto, Castiel, lo tomo por el brazo y lo guio al interior del departamento –lo siento, Dean, es solo que no esperaba… ya sabes… no esperaba verte aquí– Dean siguió a Castiel hasta a la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón que este le indicara –pensé que estarías trabajando o ayudando a tu hermano con lo de la boda–

–Sabes que preferiría sentarme en un cactus antes que meterme en eso de la boda… respecto al trabajo, le pedí a Bobby unos días libres para resolver unos asuntos importantes aquí en la ciudad –

– ¿Aquí en Los Ángeles? ¿Viniste a visitar a alguna de tus amigas? –Castiel se odio a si mismo nada más terminar la pregunta, no llevaba ni cinco minutos frente al rubio y ya estaba actuando como una mujer celosa.

–No, vine a pedirle disculpas a mi mejor amigo…Yo quiero que me perdones por ser el tipo más imbécil e insensible que se haya cruzado en tu vida ¿crees que puedas perdonarme? –

–Dean… yo…– si ver al rubio parado en su puerta había sido una sorpresa, saber que había venido desde tan lejos solo para pedirle disculpas lo hizo sentir especial –no estoy seguro si debamos ser amigos… Dean yo ya tengo a alguien más… estoy seguro que si seguimos con esto los dos nos confundiremos más y acabaremos sufriendo–

–Cass, quiero intentarlo… de verdad quiero hacerlo. He estado pensando… imagine que te dejaba ir, imagine que volvía a cometer una estupidez como la de hace cinco años, no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca más… seamos amigos o lo que tu decidas que sea mejor, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a alejarte otra vez de mi…te doy mi palabra que no intentare hacer nada que ninguno de los dos queramos, solo dame una segunda oportunidad–

–Dean, es muy repentino… yo no sé qué decir–

–Solo di que sí…que estás de acuerdo–Dean se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Cass estaba sentado. Se puso de rodillas a su lado, apoyándose en sus piernas –sabes lo difícil que es para mí pedir perdón y ahora súmale el hecho de estar de rodillas… ¿Qué más quieres, Cass?–

“¿Qué quiero? quiero una máquina del tiempo para retroceder hasta el momento que te conocí…para que jamás nos hubiésemos topado y así yo pudiera vivir sin tener que sentirme así”

–Dean… ¿estás seguro de esto?– el rubio lo miro con los ojos más brillantes que recordara y en ese instante supo que no podía negarle nada a ese hombre –intentémoslo, no estoy seguro que funcione pero…–

–Haremos que funcione…te lo prometo y ahora si me disculpas, esta posición es algo incomoda– sonrió el otro mientras se incorporaba ayudándose con las rodillas de Castiel, quien noto como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas –tengo tanta hambre y ese avión servía la peor comida en la historia ¿quieres ir a comer algo?–

–La verdad es que cuando llegaste iba saliendo a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena– Castiel se puso también de pie, alejándose rápidamente hacia la puerta para que el no pudiera ver su sonrojo–¿quieres ir conmigo?–

–Claro, a donde tú quieras– Castiel ya estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había sido buena idea haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a Dean, pero cuando volteo a mirarlo supo que había hecho lo correcto. Dean lo miraba también, con una preciosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro –vamos, de una vez, Cass, o me desmayare aquí mismo–

–Bien, reina del drama, muévete– rio el fotógrafo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo para esperar a Dean que llego unos segundos después –el supermercado está a unas cuadras así que no habrá problema si vamos caminando–

Hicieron el trayecto charlando alegremente. Castiel rio hasta casi derramar una lagrima cuando Dean le conto sobre su primera experiencia en un avión. La gente a su alrededor se los quedaba mirando, pero a ninguno parecía importarle, no mientras estuvieran metidos en su mundo personal. Por fin llegaron al supermercado, cerca de la puerta Castiel cogió un carrito y comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos mientras el moreno trataba de no reír tan fuerte.

–Jamás se lo digas a Sammy pero pensé que esa cosa se caería en cualquier minuto–

–Eres demasiado exagerado– rio un poco más Castiel mientras guiaba el carrito por el pasillo – ¿Qué quieres para cenar?–

El fotógrafo noto como sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer al darse cuenta que aquella pregunta había sonado como si el rubio fuera su pareja.

“Debo haberme vuelto loco… Dean y yo somos solo amigos” pensó, mientras volteaba a ver al otro, con la esperanza que no le estuviese mirando con gesto raro en la cara. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fue al rubio mirando fijamente algo que se encontraba sobre un estante.

–Dean… ¿me estas escuchando?– Dean no dio muestras de haberle oído, así que iba a repetir su pregunta cuando oyó la voz del otro, haciéndole una pregunta.

– ¿Estos son macarrones con queso?– curioso, Castiel, se acercó para ver mejor aquella caja que Dean miraba tan fijamente. Al pararse a su lado descubrió lo que él estaba mirando: una caja de macarrones, en la tapa aparecía la foto de un niño comiéndolos acompañado por su madre que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres comer esto? – Pregunto, tomando la caja para mirar más de cerca lo que aparecía en la etiqueta –no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas porque realmente no son nada saludables–

– ¿Cómo? N-no…no es eso… es solo que hace tiempo no veía esta marca y me ha traído algunos recuerdos– sonrió sonrojándose un poco al verse descubierto por Castiel que lo miro con una sonrisa –cuando mi madre aún estaba viva me preparaba esto cada viernes por la noche, era como una especie de tradición para ambos… debo parecerte un tonto por recordar este tipo de cosas ahora ¿no?–

–No es tonto, ningún recuerdo de tu madre lo es… comeremos esto hoy– un enorme sentimiento de ternura invadió a Castiel al oír a Dean hablar de su madre. Sabía que era algo difícil para el hablar de ese tema, así que quiso compensarlo un poco. Cogió dos cajas de macarrones y las puso en el carrito –antes que lo olvide… nunca te atrevas a pensar que eres un tonto, Dean Winchester–

–Lo que tú digas– murmuro el rubio alcanzando a Castiel que en esos momentos estaba en el siguiente pasillo, intentando tomar algo que estaba más arriba en un estante. Escondiendo una sonrisa, Dean se acercó por detrás hasta pegarse a su espalda. Estirándose tomo lo que él quería y lo puso por él en el carrito –no has crecido nada– Castiel sintió erizarse la piel de su cuello donde el cálido aliento de Dean lo había tocado –siempre fuiste el más bajo de los dos–

–Quizás… pero siempre seré el más listo– El se felicitó a sí mismo por haber logrado guardar tan bien la compostura, especialmente teniendo tan cerca a Dean. Se alejó de él y volvió a empujar el carro –camina, Winchester, aún nos falta comprar algunas cosas y ya tengo mucha hambre–

Terminaron de comprar lo que necesitaban y volvieron al departamento. Dean cargaba varias bolsas que se había empeñado en llevar solo mientras Castiel caminaba a su lado. Entraron en el departamento del segundo y mientras este comenzaba a preparar la cena, Dean entro al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. 

Nada más entrar y ver las obvias señales de que allí vivían dos personas…una pareja, Dean sintió como su odio por Mark Williams crecía un poco más. Se quitó la ropa que lanzo al suelo con enojo y se metió a la ducha cerrando la puerta de vidrio tras él.

En su vida Castiel había preparado una de esas cenas. Recordaba que una vez su madre había intentado que comiera una de ellas y que aquello a él no le hubiera gustado nada. Era una jugarreta del destino que en esos momentos estuviese preparando aquello para Dean, pero no había podido negarse luego de que él le hablara sobre su madre: Mary Winchester. En ese momento Dean le había parecido tan vulnerable, que inconscientemente había querido hacer algo para animarlo y si tenía que cocinar piedras para animar a Dean, feliz lo hubiera hecho.

Después de meter al agua caliente los macarrones, Castiel comenzó a poner la mesa. Mientras lo hacía dejo a su mente divagar entre los escasos recuerdos que tenía con Mark cenando juntos. No sabía bien porque estaba pensando eso en esos momentos, con una sonrisa se dijo a si mismo que probablemente aquello de recordar cosas que no iban al caso, se lo había pegado el rubio que en esos segundos estaba tomando una ducha. Termino de poner las servilletas y un repentino pensamiento apareció en su cabeza:

“Dean está desnudo en mi baño”

Bien, era un pensamiento raro pero al momento una imagen comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza y era el recuerdo de Dean apareciendo frente a él solo cubierto con una toalla… una minúscula toalla… tan repentina como el primero otro pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de Castiel:

“No puse toallas en el baño…si a Dean se le ocurre salir desnudo…”

Casi corrió al armario a buscar la dichosa toalla e igual de rápido llego a la puerta del baño. Iba a tocar cuando recordó su primer pensamiento y no es que fuera un martirio ver a Winchester sin ropa. El único inconveniente, era que vería a su recién recuperado mejor amigo sin prenda alguna y eso era una muy mala idea. Ya bastante tenía con sentirse acalorado nada más recordar el cálido aliento del otro en su nuca, para ahora tener la imagen de Dean desnudo, mojado y sin toalla en su colección de recuerdos. No era algo que lo ilusionase mucho… bueno, sí lo era pero no iba a decírselo a nadie.

Opto por no tocar a la puerta y entro al baño que estaba lleno del vapor que salía de la ducha. Castiel iba mirando el suelo, notando con un poco de enfado el desorden que Dean había montado, más tarde iba a recordarle que lo que más odiaba era el desorden, pero una voz vino a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

–Cass… ¿eres tú?– la voz estaba un poco distorsionada por el ruido del agua pero si era audible – ¿Qué quieres?–

Hay errores pequeños, medianos y grandes, es un hecho natural en la vida cometerlos. Castiel no estaba muy seguro donde clasificar el suyo, pero en ese instante lo puso en los grandes errores pues mirar al frente había sido un gran error. El vidrio de la ducha no era totalmente transparente, pero lo era lo suficiente para reconocer con mucho detalle el cuerpo de Dean. Sus ojos siguieron el contorno de su cabeza, descendiendo por su pecho y su plano estómago y bajando por su cadera hasta detenerse completamente en una zona que se veía más oscura. Castiel trago forzosamente la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y recurriendo a todo su autocontrol trato de recordar para que hubiera venido originalmente, por suerte aun llevaba la toalla en las manos y gracias a eso pudo recordar que había venido a traerle la dichosa toalla a Dean.

– ¿Cass?... ¿estás ahí?– volvió a oírse la voz de Dean, esta vez acompañado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Castiel entro en pánico y esquivando la ropa tirada en el suelo llego hasta la ducha y apenas Dean apareció, le puso la toalla en la mano y antes que pudiese decir algo Castiel ya había salido del baño.

Regreso a la cocina tratando de normalizar su respiración. 

Quito los macarrones del fuego y los puso en otro recipiente para que se les fuera el exceso de agua. Mientras tanto comenzó a hacer la salsa de queso que los acompañaría. En menos de diez minutos había terminado y solo faltaba que Dean saliera de la ducha para poder cenar. No estaba seguro si quería que el saliera de la ducha. A su cabeza volvía una y mil veces aquella imagen del rubio a través del vidrio de la ducha. Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su zona baja, por lo que con rapidez corrió hacia el fregadero. Abrió la llave del agua helada para mojarse la cara y la nuca en un intento de bajar su temperatura corporal.

–Dios, me siento genial, de verdad necesitaba una ducha– exclamo Winchester caminando hacia él mientras se frotaba distraídamente la cabeza con la toalla que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Al llegar a la cocina se detuvo mirando lo que él había preparado –de verdad los cocinaste para mí–

–No es para tanto, la verdad es que no dan mucho trabajo pero te advierto ahora que varié la receta de la salsa un poco– Castiel tomo dos platos de uno de los estantes y sirvió una porción que cubrió con la salsa que había hecho –no creo que este mal pero dame tu opinión –

–Está bien, comeré uno– dijo Dean cogiendo el tenedor que el otro le acercara. Pincho uno de los macarrones y se lo llevo a la boca y mientras lo saboreaba Castiel no le quito el ojo de encima –están muy ricos… eres el mejor, Cass, a mi jamás me habrían quedado tan bien–

Un poco ruborizado por las palabras del rubio Castiel sirvió un plato para él y lo llevo a la mesa hasta donde Dean lo siguió sentándose frente a él. Sin mucho preámbulo ambos comenzaron a comer y todo hubiera sido así de silencioso de no haber sido por los ocasionales sonidos de satisfacción que Dean hacia mientras comía. Castiel estaba dividido entre dos sentimientos pues ya estaba un poco molesto por todo los ruidos que hacia el Dean y por otra parte estaba dándose cuenta que a pesar del agua fría que se había lanzado a la cara seguía igual de excitado y los soniditos de satisfacción de Dean no le estaban haciendo un gran favor.

–Cass, tu noviecito dijo que habías venido aquí a trabajar– el fotógrafo bajo el tenedor un tanto sorprendido ¿eso quería decir que Mark le había dicho dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había dicho Dean para que el pelirrojo le revelara aquello? ¿La voz de Dean no había sonado molesta al nombrar a Mark?, ¿eso quería decir que estaba celoso?... fueron demasiadas preguntas para un solo instante y no estaba seguro si quería responder las dos últimas -Pensé que estabas de vacaciones –

–Uno de mis clientes no quedo totalmente satisfecho con mi trabajo así que tuve que rehacerlo– explico Castiel tomando un vaso de agua –es algo que no me esperaba, pero supongo que es parte de mi trabajo satisfacer a mis clientes–

–Que idiota… Cass, la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haces en tu trabajo, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que tomas fotografías–Castiel rio con su sinceridad. La verdad se esperaba que Dean no le diera mayor importancia a su trabajo. Mark por su parte creía que la fotografía era solo un pasatiempo, algo para distraerse y no un trabajo verdadero como el suyo. Normalmente Castiel ignoraba los comentarios del pelirrojo pero a veces lograban herirlo un poco, aunque estaba seguro que Mark lo hacía sin mala intención.

–Podría decirse que la mayor parte de mi trabajo es tomar fotografías, pero también tengo que encargarme desde contratar a los modelos hasta de la ropa que se usara durante la sesión. La mayoría de las veces mis clientes tienen una idea sobre lo que quieren, pero también me ha tocado decidirlo todo a mí mismo– cuando termino de hablar Castiel miro a Dean que a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisa –eso es en parte mi trabajo y me siento muy orgulloso de él–

–Pues ahora somos dos… me alegra que hayas logrado hacer lo que te gusta y lo mejor es que te ha ido muy bien– también Dean le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía al frente – ¿ya terminaste de trabajar?–

–Me quedan algunas fotografías por hacer pero estoy seguro que terminare antes del almuerzo– respondió Castiel, poniéndose de pie para empezar a recoger los platos pero al verlo Dean también se levantó y tomo ambos platos sin que Castiel pudiese detenerlo. Después de eso los llevo al fregadero y cogió una esponja para comenzar a lavar todo lo que estaba ahí.

–Dean, no es necesario… eres un invitado, yo me encargo de lavar los platos– Castiel trato de tomar el la esponja, sin embargo, ignorándolo el rubio siguió lavando los platos –te lo pediré una última vez Dean, deja esos platos–

–Cass, hasta donde yo sé el mayor aquí soy yo… así que si no te molesta seguiré lavando esto– sonrió mientras comenzaba a secar los platos con un paño que Castiel le arrebato de las manos – ¡Hey! Yo iba a…–

–Puedo tolerar que me ayudes pero no soporto ser un inútil. Tu lava, yo seco– imitándolo él también sonrió, sintiendo como un millón de mariposas comenzaba a revolotear por su estómago. Sabía que aquello estaba mal pero al fin y al cabo Mark jamás lo sabría.

Ni él ni Dean sabrían que Castiel jamás había dejado de querer ni un solo segundo al hombre que ahora le estaba pasando un plato para que pudiese secarlo. 

No, ellos nunca se enterarían que a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y el rencor el único sentimiento que se había mantenido intacto había sido el gran amor que sentía por Dean Winchester. Si podía mantener alejado su corazón de Dean, sabía que no tendría nada que temer…volverían a ser amigos y eso era lo único que importaba.


	12. Cenando con el enemigo

Sam se entero que su hermano se había ido a California solo cuando Bobby le pidió que se llevara el auto de su hermano del taller.

– ¿Y por qué, exactamente, Dean se iría a California sin avisarme? – Cuestiono, mientras Bobby le alargaba las llaves del impala –sé que es impredecible pero ¿hacer esto? incluso para él es demasiado–

–Con exactitud, lo único que podría decirte es que tu hermano está atravesando una fase que se supone debió haber terminado hace cinco años–

– ¿Una fase de hace cinco años?... oh no… es por Castiel ¿no? –

–Tú lo has dicho. Sam, tu hermano fue a Los Ángeles porque al parecer volvió a meter la pata hasta el fondo con su amiguito– el joven soltó un suspiro y tomo las llaves que todavía sostenía Bobby –me ha pedido unos días y yo se los di, me amenazó con renunciar si no lo hacía–

–Ese imbécil… lo llamare más tarde, o me temo que podría interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo esos dos– sonrió, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo mientras Bobby lo miraba con una pequeña mueca de asco –de seguro Dean se le declaro por fin y ahora están intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido… en todas partes del departamento–

–Gracias por la horrible imagen mental Sam, necesitaba imaginar a tu hermano metiéndosela a un tipo–

–Ja, ja, ja… de nada, Bobby, ahora si me disculpas llevare a la nena de Dean a casa–

Sam salió del taller con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Hacía tiempo que no molestaba a Bobby y ver esa expresión en su rostro fue genial. El impala del 67 lo esperaba en el mismo lugar que Dean lo dejara estacionado hacia unas cuantas horas. La pintura negra brillaba bajo la luz del sol resaltando su hermosura. Sam silbo cuando camino a su lado, pasando los dedos por el capo, sabía que si tenía alguna posibilidad de conducir el auto de su hermano era esa. Dean nunca dejaba que alguien condujera a su “nena” así que esa iba a ser una de sus pocas oportunidades. Abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y metió la llave en el contacto.

–Dean, donde quiera que estés espero que seas feliz porque yo lo seré ahora mismo– giro la llave, oyendo como el motor comenzaba a ronronear. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y el auto comenzó a moverse. Sam movió la palanca de cambios y el auto tomo más velocidad, aunque sin salirse del límite pues no quería ni imaginar la cara de Dean si es que llegaba a descubrir que le habían pasado una infracción en su “nena”. 

Al principio iba a llevar el auto directamente a la casa de su hermano cuando sus planes cambiaron. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo Dean estaría en Los Ángeles y además no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento, se dirigió a la carretera, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no tenía nada que ver con que el lugar donde su boda se celebraría estaba allí y más concretamente su dueño Gabriel Miller. Desde hacía un tiempo había notado algo verdaderamente extraño, muchas veces se había encontrado con los ojos del rubio mirándolo fijamente, bueno, no era algo tan poco común pero lo extraño había sido la intensidad con la que él lo miraba. Sam no se consideraba un experto en ese campo así que terminaba atribuyéndoselo a que esa era la personalidad de Gabe (como lo llamaba cuando estaban solos) pero aun sabiendo eso no podía alejar de su cabeza la creencia que el rubio parecía sentir algo más por él.

–Lo de Dean debe estar afectándome más de la cuenta– murmuro, encendiendo la radio para así poder pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo, su celular comenzó a vibrar avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje. Miro hacia el frente para confirmar que estaba solo en la carretera y miro su teléfono:

“Mira atrás de ti”

El remitente era Gabriel, así que el mensaje dejo de parecerle tan raro. Miro por el retrovisor, dándose cuenta que un lamborghini de brillante color amarillo estaba siguiéndolo, sonrió para sí mismo mientras se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera. Bajo del impala, mientras Gabriel hacia lo mismo.

– ¿Estas siguiéndome? Eso es un poco espeluznante– rio viendo avanzar al otro a su encuentro –supuse que estarías ocupado trabajando–

–Déjale eso a los que no tienen talento, yo prácticamente hago aparecer el dinero en mis manos– rio también sacando de su bolsillo, una piruleta de frambuesa que abrió antes de llevársela a la boca. Todo esto lo hizo sin quitarle la vista de encima al menor, que trago saliva nervioso por la intensidad de esa mirada – ¿quieres? Me encantan las cosas dulces–

–Sí, supongo… no soy un fanático de los dulces pero ahora no estarían tan mal– el rubio sonrió mientras le extendía una piruleta a Sam que la probo sin mirarla –wau… está muy rica, jamás había probado una así–

–Me alegran que te hayan gustado, son de una pequeña tiendita en Inglaterra–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Inglaterra!?... tu sí que tienes gustos difíciles de cumplir– exclamo Sam quitándose el dulce de la boca para mirarlo más de cerca –no parece nada del otro mundo pero es muy rico–

–Tengo preferencia por las cosas que parecen normales pero que tienen un sabor exquisito– murmuro Gabriel, mirando sin descaro a Sam quien se había dado la vuelta para contestar su celular que había comenzado a timbrar. Gabriel recorrió el cuerpo de Sam, desde la punta de sus cabellos castaños bajando por su ancha espalda, su trasero firme, las largas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies que se le antojaron muy lindos “Me gustaría lamerle los dedos de los pies” pensó moviendo el dulce en su boca.

–Gabe, debo irme, Ruby quiere que la lleve a cenar– sonrió apenado el castaño jugando con sus manos –supongo que nos veremos otro día ¿no?–

–Por supuesto, Sam, cuando menos te lo esperes estaré ahí– rio el rubio, jugando con la piruleta en su boca de una forma un tanto sensual, movimientos que fueron seguidos muy de cerca por Sam a quien le falto poco para dejar de respirar –disfruta la cena con Ruby–

– ¿Con quién?... ¡digo! Sí, claro… nos vemos– el menor de los Winchester regreso al auto y encendió el motor dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido.  
Gabriel no se movió de donde estaba había descubierto, feliz, de que Sam por fin ya estaba respondiendo a sus atenciones. Aunque esta felicidad se vio un poco empañada al recordar que el castaño se había ido a cenar con su prometida. Estaba enfadado por no ser el único que pudiera estar con Sam y eso lo asusto. En su vida Gabriel Miller había tenido celos, porque no iba a negar que esos fueran celos. Ya no era un niñito y mucho menos un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, pero cada vez que pensaba en Sam Winchester se parecía mucho a uno. Todavía no sabía que exactamente había en el menor que lo hiciera diferente de todas sus otras conquistas. Sam era inteligente, guapo, tierno, sensible… en fin, era alguien genial pero él no quería nada emocional con él. Gabriel solo ansiaba una cosa y esa cosa era sexo, nada de relaciones ni sentimentalismos lo único que quería a toda costa era alcanzar un buen orgasmo entre las largas piernas del hermano menor de Dean.

Desecho lo que le quedaba del dulce que estaba comiendo y subió a su auto, si Sam iba a cenar con su prometida no sería él quien lo impidiera pero tampoco dejaría a su presa tan fácilmente en las manos de otro, además, todavía no tenía el placer de conocer a la futura esposa y él como el mejor amigo (autoproclamado) del castaño no se iba a permitir tamaña descortesía.

 

Antes de ir por Ruby, Sam fue a casa de su hermano a meter al garaje el impala, no estaba seguro si a su prometida le agradaría verlo montado en el auto de su hermano y menos sabiendo la relación que tenían ambos. Dean no escondía el rechazo que sentía por Ruby y esta para no ser menos lo trataba de la misma forma. Muchas veces intento que ambos se conocieran, pero cada acercamiento terminaba peor que el anterior. Esperaba que después de su boda y con los años la relación entre ambos mejorara pues no quería verse   
alejado de Dean.

Cerró la puerta del garaje y se aseguró que todo estuviera bien cerrado, no quería que su hermano cuando volviera de Los Ángeles se diera cuenta que se habían metido a su casa. Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden salió y cerró la puerta con sus propias llaves. Camino hacia la calle, notando aliviado que un taxi se acercaba en ese momento, lo hizo detenerse y le indico la dirección de su casa.

Al llegar a casa de su novia, Sam noto que sus suegros lo miraban fijamente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Sabía que a pesar de haber dado su visto bueno al matrimonio de su hija a ellos no les gustaba nada que su futuro yerno fuese menor que su hija y que todavía no hubiese terminado su carrera era todavía peor.

–Buenas noches, señor– saludo al hombre que lo miraba desde la sala sentado junto a su esposa que también lo miro de forma fría –buenas noches, señora Monroe–

–Buenas noches, Samuel– el pelilargo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al oír su nombre completo pronunciado además con esa voz tan poco llena de emoción –Ruby, bajara en un segundo–

Efectivamente la pelinegra bajo, llevaba un vestido ceñido color rojo con un escote que pese a no ser tan pronunciado llamaría la atención de quien lo viera. Sam se mordió la mejilla por dentro, intentando no decir nada al respecto pues conocía el fuerte carácter de la mujer y después de unos cuantos segundos lo logro, invento una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó para besarla.

–Te ves hermosa ¿nos vamos ya?–

–Si, por supuesto… tengo reservaciones en ese restaurant del que te había hablado antes– respondió la mujer evaluando la vestimenta de Sam que en esos momentos llevaba jeans y camiseta. Sam podría jurar que ya estaba por oír sus regaños, pese a que la culpa era de ella por no decirle exactamente donde cenarían. Ruby levanto la mirada y le clavo sus ojos café –no estás vestido de forma adecuada–

–Lo sé, mi amor, no sabía que el lugar al que iríamos sería tan elegante si me lo hubieras dicho…–

–Ya veo… supongo que también es culpa mía que tú seas tan tonto como para no preguntármelo–el mal carácter de Ruby había hecho su aparición, durante esas ocasiones él se preguntaba si no estaba haciendo mal al querer casarse con la morena –pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer de todas maneras nuestras reservas son para en diez minutos más así que vamos de una vez a tu casa para que te cambies–

Sin querer echar más leña al fuego el menor de los Winchester no dijo nada más y salió de la casa para dirigirse a su auto. Ruby tras él seguía refunfuñando, Sam estaba comenzando a experimentar una migraña pero no iba a decirle a la mujer que se sentía mal o esta creería que lo hacía para molestarla.  
Llegaron al restaurant quince minutos después por culpa de un pequeño congestionamiento. Sam ya no tenía hambre cuando por fin entraron al lugar. Mientras Ruby se acercaba a la chica que se encargaba de las mesas Sam se quedó observando un enorme espejo de bordes dorados que colgaba cerca de la entrada, su reflejo le devolvió un rostro cansado y un poco abatido, quiso sonreír pero no encontró un motivo.

–Te verías mejor si sonrieras– Sam volteo al oír aquella voz que conocía desde hacía tan poco, pero que lograba hacerle sentir mejor –lo digo porque ahora mismo te ves terrible–

–Gabe ¿qué haces aquí?– pregunto mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a tomar forma en su rostro – ¿también tu novia te obligo a venir?–

– ¿Novia? Yo no sirvo para eso, soy un alma libre… aunque espero que dentro de poco aparezca la persona correcta– Sam rio un poco al oírlo aunque aquella risa se detuvo abruptamente cuando se oyó como empezaba una discusión cerca de ellos.

– ¿Esa es tu prometida? Parece un poco enojada–  
Sam miro en la misma dirección que Gabriel, descubriendo avergonzado que Ruby había empezado a discutir con la encargada. Sam suspiro cansado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que vio una excelente oportunidad para acercarse a él.

–Me temía que esto pasara– murmuro tomando aire para acercarse y calmar a su novia. Gabriel lo siguió llegando en el momento que la morena exigía ver al dueño.

–Mi amor… creo que deberíamos irnos–

– ¿¡Que!? Yo no voy a hacer eso ¡tengo reservaciones! ¡Y solo nos pasamos cinco minutos!–

–Ruby, entiendo, pero si…–

–Lamentablemente este es un restaurant popular y hay demasiada gente esperando, si no aparece la persona para ocupar su reserva esta se cancela– Sam giro para ver a Gabriel que en esos momentos estaba sonriendo, luego miro a Ruby que había fruncido más el ceño nada más oírlo –lo lamento, señorita–

– ¡¿Quién es usted para meterse en asuntos ajenos?! ¡¡Exijo ver el dueño!!–

–Como usted quiera…– respondió la empleada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –solo dese la vuelta y lo conocerá–

–Mucho gusto, soy Gabriel Miller, dueño fundador y lo que usted quiera de este restaurante– Ruby, que no había seguido la sugerencia de la chica giro bruscamente encontrándose con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Gabriel –vuelvo a disculparme si no le ha gustado nuestra política, pero ya que usted es la novia de mi amigo, aquí presente será un honor para mí que me acompañen a cenar a mi mesa privada–

–Y-Yo… no se…– tartamudeo la mujer poniéndose roja –supongo que está bien… no sabía que usted y Sam fueran amigos–

–Los mejores amigos, por favor sigamos a Erika que nos llevara a mi mesa pero no estoy seguro si he interrumpido su cena, si es así les rogare que me perdonen y les buscare otra…–

– ¡No! Digo… Gabriel, cena con nosotros por favor además, es todo gracias a ti– sonrió el castaño, sonrisa que a Gabriel le pareció encantadora de verdad –o creo que a Ruby le moleste ¿verdad?–

–Por supuesto que no, no todos los días puedes comer con el dueño del restaurante más popular de la ciudad– respondió Ruby sonriéndole también a Gabriel que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño ante el gesto de la mujer. Conocía muy bien esas sonrisas pues la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban se la ofrecían sin ningún descaro: la morena quería seducirle, Gabriel estaba seguro de ello –será todo un placer comer junto a usted, mi nombre es Ruby Monroe–

La cena transcurrió en total calma, bueno, lo hubiera estado de no ser por el insistente parloteo de la mujer. Gabriel estaba acostumbrado y felizmente Sam también, los dos comía en silencio, mientras ella alababa todo en el lugar. Desde que había descubierto que Gabriel era el dueño quería por todos los medios agradarle aunque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era desagradarlo con cada palabra que salía de su boca. No había algo que molestara al rubio tanto como las personas que solo se acercaban a él para obtener algo a cambio. Gabriel Miller había empezado su fortuna desde cero no tenía más familia que sus dos hermanos mayores: Michael y Nick, pero prácticamente era como no tenerlos, las pocas veces que los hermanos se reunían comenzaban peleas por cualquier tontería y volvían a separarse dejando siempre en medio a Gabriel.

El rubio miro de reojo a Sam que al igual que él comía en silencio. Escondió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo cuando una divertida idea le llego a la cabeza. Con disimulo movió un poco su silla, para estar más cerca del castaño y dejo caer su tenedor al suelo, excusándose por su torpeza se agacho para recogerlo logrando tener una idea de donde estaban las piernas de Sam. Volvió a su asiento y espero a que el castaño fuera a darle un trago a su copa de vino antes de darle una pequeña patada en la rodilla, que hizo que el menor de lo Winchester casi escupiera lo que había bebido.

– ¿Q-Qué rayos fue…–

–Sam ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes comportarte como un adulto frente al señor Miller?–

–P-Pero es que… el– Sam miro enfadado al rubio, este le devolvió la mirada con un guiño y con ese gesto tan pequeño el castaño supo que no podía enojarse con él. Suspiro e intento ocultar de su novia lo mejor que pudo la sonrisa que se le había formado –no, no pasa nada… debe haber sido mi imaginación–

Cinco minutos después cuando Gabriel iba a darle un sorbo a su propia copa fue el turno de Winchester para obtener su revancha. Espero a que Gabriel hubiera tragado un poco antes de darle una patada al rubio en la rodilla, tomado por sorpresa no pudo evitar atragantarse con lo que estaba bebiendo y comenzó a toser frente a la mirada perpleja de la mujer y la sonrisa de Sam.

– ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos?... ¿se encuentra bien señor Miller?– la cara de Ruby era de auténtica confusión lo que al rubio le pareció graciosísimo quiso echarse a reír pero volvió a atragantarse hasta la oportuna ayuda del castaño que le alcanzo un vaso de agua

– ¿Estás bien, Gabe?’– Pregunto un poco asustado el menor, no sabía si a Gabriel le había gustado que le devolvieran la broma – ¿necesitas algo?–

–N-No… estoy bien… solo… respirar un poco más– al ver la cara de preocupación de Sam intento por todos los medios recuperar el aire, no quería que el pensara que estaba enojado por hacerle la misma broma que él le hiciera.

La verdad es que se había sorprendido un poco pero aquello no tenía comparación con lo feliz que se sentía, sin equivocarse Gabriel Miller podía decir que le había hecho esa broma a por lo menos veinte personas y Sam había sido el único en no enfadarse y devolverle la jugada. Se sentía tan feliz que cuando la morena se puso de pie para ir al tocador acerco más su silla a la del castaño y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

– ¡Eres increíble, Sam!– rio el rubio dándole unas palmaditas –eres el primero que se atreve a hacerme lo mismo–

– ¿Eeh? Me alegra que no te enfadaras pero de todas formas creo que no volveré a hacerlo–

– ¿Qué? Pero si no me paso nada, además fue muy divertido y es más… me gustó muchísimo que tú lo hicieras– su voz disminuyo hasta convertirse en un susurro, mientras hablaba no había despegado su mano de la pierna del castaño, y por si fuera poco comenzó a acariciarla suavemente Primero de una manera imperceptible hasta convertir aquella caricia en algo más.

El lugar donde Gabriel estaba acariciándole había subido notablemente de temperatura y en vez de desagradarle Sam se sintió extrañamente bien incluso soltó un suspiro cuando Gabriel se alejó rápidamente de el al ver regresar a Ruby del baño. Cuando la morena se sentó, se quedó mirando fijamente a su novio que parecía un lindo tomate por lo rojo de su cara. Gabriel, al otro lado de la mesa, seguía comiendo tranquilamente Ruby sospechaba que algo había pasado durante su ausencia sin embargo, no podía precisar qué cosa exactamente así que decidió olvidarse del asunto y continuar cenando.

Gabriel parecía totalmente calmado pero la verdad era que por dentro sus emociones chocaban entre sí como si tuviera un remolino haciéndolas girar dentro de su pecho. Claramente Sam había dejado salir un suspiro cuando quito su mano de su rodilla y de no haber sido por la (inoportuna) llegada de la prometida del castaño seguramente aquella mano habría subido un poco más a hacer cosas indebidas. El tacto de aquella pierna estaba logrando hacerle perder el control y su cara. Para Gabriel no era nada nuevo el sexo, cuando veía a alguien que le agradaba se acostaba con él. No importaba si fuera hombre o mujer, lo único importante era la diversión y esta solía acabarse después de tener sexo con la persona en la que estuviera interesado en ese momento… Sam Winchester estaba probando ser una presa escurridiza y no había nada más divertido que cazar una presa difícil.

La cena estaba llegando a su fin y para molestia de Gabriel no había sido tan divertida como había imaginado. Sam se había mantenido en silencio después del incidente con su rodilla y la conversación de Ruby ya lo tenía harto. Lo único que lo alegro fue la llegada de la tarta de chocolate que había ordenado de postre, mientras comía un trozo observo al castaño que estaba comiendo una copa de helado, sin saber porque aquella imagen le recordó un poco a el cuándo era más joven y sus hermanos todavía estaban presentes. Sentado con alguien que no paraba de hablar y con otro que solo quería estrellarle la cabeza contra la mesa al primero, Gabriel no sabía porque esos recuerdos habían vuelto a su cabeza supuso que Sam los disparaba aunque no estaba seguro del por qué y el cómo.

–Fue una cena muy agradable ¿no les parece?– cuestiono el de ojos dorados dejando su servilleta en el plato –pero todo lo bueno tiene un final–

–Se lo agradezco mucho, Gabriel ¿asistirá usted a nuestra boda?– genial, había olvidado que Sam iba a casarse con esa serpiente y ella vuelve a recordárselo. Compuso una sonrisa   
en su rostro mientras la mujer seguía hablando –será una gran fiesta y quisiera que usted viniera–

–Bueno, Sam no me había dicho mucho y la verdad es que lo conozco desde hace muy poco aunque me sentiría muy honrado de asistir– mientras hablaba no despego su mirada del rostro del castaño que continuo comiendo en silencio. Gabriel estaba empezando a sentirse un poco asustado por la actitud de Winchester no quería alejarlo todavía así que supuso debía hablar con él en privado preferiblemente esa misma noche.

–Preciosa ¿tienes alguna objeción a que me lleve a tu novio a beber unas copas?– el rostro de Ruby y Sam eran de auténtica perplejidad pero fue la mujer la primera en reaccionar.

–Por supuesto que no, me parece que Sam debe tener su propio espacio, además, yo también tengo una cita con unas amigas de la universidad que van a ser mis damas de honor– la morena miro su reloj y se levantó acercándose a Sam que la miro con un gesto muy parecido a “¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?”

–Adiós, mi amor, no regreses tarde a casa–

–No te preocupes… yo me encargo de llevarlo a casa– respondió el rubio por Sam que lo miro con sorpresa pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo Ruby lo estaba besando y   
alejándose hacia la puerta pronto en esa mesa solo quedaron Gabriel y el

–Sam, tenemos que hablar– el más joven lo miro y asintió en silencio –vamos, quiero un lugar más privado–


	13. Los secretos que te oculto

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Gabriel y tras dudar unos cuantos segundos Sam lo siguió. Encontró al rubio de pie frente a la calle donde ya se encontraba su auto.

—Me tome la licencia de pedirle a uno de mis chicos que trajera tu auto del estacionamiento—.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu auto?—preguntó Sam recibiendo sus llaves de la mano del mayor—, pensé que habías venido en él.

—De hecho sí, pero no me apetece conducir ahora, dejaré que tú me lleves—Sam le dio la vuelta a su auto para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, Gabriel se sentó a su lado y se puso el cinturón de seguridad—. Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo, sólo sigue mis indicaciones.

Sam puso el automóvil en movimiento y comenzó a conducir, a su lado Gabriel solo hablaba para darle indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a cierto lugar que él no conocía. Una hora más tarde se encontraban a las afueras de Lawrence, Sam se estacionó y apenas el motor se detuvo, el de ojos dorados bajo del auto y se alejó unos pasos, confundido, Sam bajó   
también viendo alejarse al rubio unos cuantos metros.

—Me gusta este lugar, Sam, porque aparte de ser bastante desconocido tiene una vista maravillosa —el pelilargo se aproximó a Gabriel, que muy quieto miraba hacia el horizonte, al llegar a su lado Sam miró también encontrándose con una maravillosa vista de la ciudad iluminada, debía admitirlo, Gabriel tenía un gusto maravilloso —creo que te debo una explicación sobre lo que paso en el restaurant.

—No, no es necesario, Gabe, fue solo un malentendido, yo… no… —las palabras murieron en su garganta y no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque los labios del rubio sobre los suyos se lo impedían considerablemente, eso fue un gran impacto, quiso alejar al otro pero su conciencia estaba fallándole y al parecer estaba convirtiéndose en cómplice de su cuerpo, pues sin darse cuenta, Sam Winchester, estaba abrazando al rubio pero la diferencia de alturas estaba jugándoles en contra, el menor intento agacharse un poco pero sólo logró que le doliera el cuello. Gabriel notó su molestia y a regañadientes se separó de él.

—Quizás debamos buscar una roca o algo así, va a darte tortícolis u otra cosa por el estilo —rió el de ojos dorados mirando fijamente a Sam—, no sé que puedas estar pensando de mi así que te pido que me dejes hablar antes de golpearme—.

—No voy a golpearte, Gabe, sólo estoy confundido… no sabía que tú eres…ya sabes…homosexual —admitió Sam, retrocediendo unos pasos, notaba que su rostro estaba ardiendo pero lo único que le extrañaba de verdad era que no se sentía mal consigo mismo por no haber impedido aquel beso—. Es la primera vez que un hombre me besa y es… un poco raro.

—Para mí también es raro… Sam, quiero ser sincero contigo —Gabriel volvió al auto y se sentó sobre el capo indicándole al castaño que hiciera lo mismo —no soy el tipo de persona que crea en las relaciones de pareja, no soy el príncipe azul de nadie…la verdad es que no sé cómo explicarme de la mejor manera para que esto no suene peor de lo que estoy seguro sonará cuando te lo diga.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Gabe? —estaba asustándose de veras, no llegaba a imaginarse que podría decirle el rubio para que estuviese actuando de esa manera -Sólo dilo de una vez…me estás poniendo nervioso-.

—Sam… quiero acostarme contigo —Gabriel no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo había sido así de sincero con alguien, pero en el fondo de si mismo sabía que Sam no se merecía que le mintieran o que jugaran con él. Él no era como los demás antes de él… él era especial—, pero sé que si llego a hacer eso cometeré un grave error. Verás… puede que me odies después de esto pero lo entenderé. Al principio, cuando te conocí, lo único en lo que pensaba era follarte y después olvidarme de que alguna vez te había visto—.  
Sam sintió la ira comenzar a bullir dentro de su pecho, a su lado Gabriel no lo miraba a él, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lejanía, pero cuando notó que Sam se había puesto de pie lo agarró por la muñeca, intentando que volviera a sentarse a su lado, pero debía admitir que para ser menor que él, Sam era más fuerte y mantenerlo quieto iba a ser una dura tarea.

—¡Suéltame! —gruñó tratando de liberarse del agarre del rubio—, me equivoqué contigo… me equivoqué en todo—.

— ¿Incluso cuando suspiraste al dejar de tocarte?, ¿o te equivocaste hace unos segundos cuando no me empujaste? Eres especial para mi Sam, si te confesé esto fue porque de verdad te valoro y no quería tener que seguir tratándote como a un tonto—.

—Estás mintiéndome… me has mentido todo el tiempo —Sam dejó de luchar y agachó su cabeza para no mirar al otro—, por favor déjame ir. No quiero que vuelvas a…—

— ¡¿No lo entiendes, Sam?! No quiero dejarte ir… por una extraña razón, ahora te quiero a mi lado y no me importa si es como amigo o como pareja sexual, solo sé que eres el primero por el que me siento de esta manera —exclamó poniéndose también de pie, soltó su brazo para acariciar su mejilla y tomó su barbilla para levantarla y poder verlo a los ojos—. Puedes confiar o no en mí, es tu decisión pero es la verdad, es más de lo que he hecho por cualquier otra persona, haz lo que creas mejor, pero no me dejes—.

—No debería creerte nada, mi hermano me dijo que no confiará en ti —aquello no podía estar yendo bien, la sola mención del hermano mayor de los Winchester no podía traer nada bueno. Sam lo rechazaría y el volvería a estar solo, justo cuando creía que todo mejoraría, tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a la soledad— pero por algún motivo… te creo, te creo, Gabe—.

— ¿Tú me crees? —Sam tuvo que volver a repasar los pasos básicos de la respiración, pues cuando le dijo al mayor que le creía, éste le sonrió de una forma que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones— Sam, eres el mejor.

—Bien, ya que establecimos que no me mientes y que soy el mejor ¿podrías decirme que vamos a hacer ahora? —con una risita el rubio lo empujó al capo del auto logrando que se sentara otra vez. Sam creyó que el otro haría lo mismo pero en cambio le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas mirando al castaño como si fuese un dulce que se iba a comer—   
¿Q-que haces?—.

—Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho —se inclinó sobre él besándolo en los labios, primero suavemente, como si estuviese probando su sabor, Sam estaba sorprendido,gratamente sorprendido, volvió a abrazar al otro apretándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo el leve sabor a chocolate en la lengua del rubio. Abrió más su boca, notando su desesperación y dejándose llevar por ella. No sabía cómo terminaría aquello pero lo averiguaría en otro momento, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que Gabriel tenía un gran gusto para todo; a él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que sería más fácil besarse en esa posición, él sentado y el rubio de pie entre sus piernas. La falta de sexo debía estar pasándole la cuenta. Si, esa era una gran excusa.

 

-o-

 

Cuando despertó por la mañana pensó que todavía estaba en su casa pero luego de frotarse los ojos descubrió que aquella sala tan elegante no podía ser la suya y fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, Castiel le había ofrecido su cama para que pasara la noche ya que el cuarto de invitados se encontraba llenos de cajas y otras cosas, sin embargo, Dean se había empeñado en dormir en el sillón y allí paso la noche, no había sido la más cómoda pero si una de las más felices, ya que se durmió sabiendo que ahora las cosas estaban bien entre ambos.

Se sentó en el sillón mientras bostezaba y buscaba sus pantalones, que estaba seguro había dejado sobre el respaldo del sillón, aunque sin mucho éxito pues los pantalones no estaban en ningún lugar de la sala. Como se encontraba en ropa interior decidió ir a preguntarle al ojiazul si había visto donde dejara sus pantalones, aunque lo más probable era que el castaño se las hubiese llevado para meterlos en la lavadora… “Castiel y sus hábitos de limpieza”, pensó al recordar que desde pequeño Castiel ya parecía una ama de casa mandona. Volvió a bostezar mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde el ojiazul dormía revisó su ropa para que todo estuviese en su lugar y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta tres veces, alcanzó a oír algo de ruido dentro de la habitación antes que la puerta se abriera revelando a un Castiel que recién empezaba a vestirse para ir a trabajar: llevaba puesta una camisa sin abrochar que le daba al rubio una hermosa vista del torso algo marcado del castaño sus ojos recorrieron su cuello bajando por su pecho y su estómago hasta llegar al pantalón que llevaba todavía desabrochado. Dean parpadeó varias veces tratando de digerir la visión frente a él.

—Buenos días, Dean—.

—Hola Cass ¿Qué haces?—

—Me estaba vistiendo ¿Por qué?—

—Por nada, bueno… nos vemos —el rubio dio media vuelta e iba a salir huyendo cuando Castiel lo sujetó por el hombro—. Cass, lamento haberte interrumpido pero ahora el que me interrumpe eres tú...tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Querías decirme algo, verdad? —Dean si quería decirle unas cuantas cosas pero sabía perfectamente que si las decía, aquella relación de amistad que recién comenzaba a recomponerse se iría al tarro de la basura— no creo que hayas venido por nada, además, dudo que puedas hacer muchas cosas a medio vestir—.

—De hecho… quería preguntarte por mi ropa, más específicamente por mis pantalones—.  
Cass arqueó una ceja, realmente sabía donde estaba la ropa de Dean pero se le olvidó todo nada mas mirar hacia abajo… el de ojos verdes llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos que a pesar de no ser ajustados delineaban muy bien un firme trasero, por poco Castiel se pasa la lengua por los labios frente a semejante vista, se obligó a subir sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro ruborizado de Winchester. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos consientes del deseo en los ojos del otro, Dean se movió hacia el castaño y Cass apretó un poco mas su hombro.

—Cass… —el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio y en vez de acercarse para besar al ojiazul, se alejó unos pasos de él en dirección al baño— si encuentras mis pantalones me lo dices, estoy seguro que tengo otro par, tomaré una ducha si no te molesta—.

—N-No, por supuesto que no, te prepararé el desayuno antes de irme a trabajar.

—¿Ya te vas? Pero si es muy temprano, además, quería que me mostrarás la ciudad —vaya excusa de chica que había tenido que soltar para estar más tiempo con Cass, aunque al   
parecer había funcionado pues el castaño estaba sonriendo—, no quiero irme a Kansas sin haber visto más que tu departamento. No te ofendas, es muy elegante y eso, pero yo…

—Hagamos algo, acompáñame a mi trabajo y así te muestro la ciudad —Castiel no estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto al pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el ojiverde, pero al ver el rostro de felicidad de Dean decidió que nada mas importaría—. Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde—.

—¡Si, señor! —exclamó cuadrándose ante el castaño que lo miró divertido, luego se marchó casi corriendo en dirección al baño. Castiel lo observó hasta que cerró la puerta tras él, imitándolo Castiel cerró su puerta mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando la corbata que estaba seguro había visto hacia menos de 5 minutos, por fin la encontró bajo su chaqueta y después de abotonarse la camisa se puso la corbata alrededor del cuello y la anudó antes de abrochar su pantalón, algunos minutos después se encontraba en la cocina decidiendo que sería lo que Dean quería para desayunar, así que optó por lo que mejor sabia preparar: waffles. Reunió todos los ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar.  
Cuando salió de la ducha Dean se alegró de haber traído una muda de ropa, ya que hubiese sido incomodo tener que pedirle unos pantalones a Cass, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina desde donde salía un delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada

—No sabía que querías comer así que me vi en la obligación de decidirlo por mi mismo —Castiel le indicó una silla frente a la mesa del comedor, después de que el rubio se sentara puso delante de el un plato lleno con waffles a los que baño en miel—. Espero que te gusten ¿quieres té o café?

—Café por favor… esto sabe muy bien —dijo el rubio después de probar un pedazo de uno de los waffles, Cass sonrió a la vez que dejaba una taza de café cerca del plato de Dean quien se apresuró a cogerla para darle un sorbo, su cara se transformó con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro—, Cass, algún día debes decirme porque tu café siempre sabe tan bien, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me lo preparaste y podría jurarte que es el mejor que he bebido en toda mi vida—.

—Si no lo recuerdas, es por el golpe que te diste contra el poste después de que te saqué a rastras del bar donde estabas metido —Castiel se sentó frente a él observándolo con una pequeñísima sonrisa adornando su boca, Dean iba a decir algo pero prefirió seguir comiendo—, veo que ya lo recuerdas “señor puedo beberme la botella completa”—.

—Te recuerdo que me la bebí hasta el fondo, además, fue la culpa de esos tipos por provocarme —rió Dean después de darle otro sorbo al café—, no te enojes, pero eres la esposa perfecta—.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti pero desde que te conozco la única vez que cocinaste fue unos cereales—.

— ¡Hey! Si no se quema, cuenta como cocinar —exclamó el rubio frente a la cara divertida del ojiazul que comenzó a comer también—. Cass, si no comes más, vas a partirte por la mitad cuando se te ocurra follar—.

—Creo que tengo la contextura perfecta, no necesito comer tanto como tú, Dean —Castiel miró su plato y luego el del rubio, que hizo lo mismo-. Apresúrate, recuerda que hoy debemos regresar para ir a la despedida de soltero de tu hermano—.

—Está bien pero no me retracto de decir que te falta comer más—.

—Si lo hicieras no serias mi Dean Winchester —rió Castiel sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras aunque Dean si las había oído perfectamente, siguió comiendo mientras le imploraba al cielo que le brindara el autocontrol que le comenzaba a fallar cada vez que Castiel abría la boca.  
Después de desayunar y que Dean, ignorando otra vez a Castiel, lavara los platos, salieron del departamento y bajaron a la calle donde detuvieron un taxi, mientras Dean miraba por la ventanilla Castiel sacó de su maletín una carpeta que contenía varios bocetos los cuales comenzó a estudiar detalladamente; a su lado, Dean lo observaba fijamente, Castiel estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía y eso al rubio le parecía genial, admiraba al ojiazul por haber logrado cumplir su sueño y se sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de poder verle trabajar en persona. Varios minutos después el taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos, luego de pagar Castiel guió a Dean al interior, cerca de la entrada se encontraba la recepción dónde una hermosa joven de cabello negro se encontraba trabajando en la computadora.

—Buenos días, Katherine —saludó Castiel a la chica que levantando la vista le sonrió al ojiazul— ¿está todo preparado?—.

—Claro, señor Novak, Becky ha reunido todo lo que faltaba—.

—Me alegra saber eso —Dean quiso echarse a reír al oír decir eso al otro, Castiel tenía el mismo rostro apático para todo, rara vez, para quienes no lo conocían a fondo, se podía decir con certeza lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiazul—. Éste es mi amigo, Dean Winchester.

—Buenos… días… señor Winchester —ahí estaban otra vez aquellas incómodas sensaciones que lo llenaban cada vez que una chica se quedaba mirando de esa forma al rubio: los celos, aunque eso no era lo peor, sino se equivocaba en ese momento Dean empezaría a coquetearle a la mujer—, mi nombre es Katherine pero aquí todos, menos el señor Novak, me llaman Kat.

—Es un gusto, solo llámame Dean, si así lo prefieres… Cass, vamos o después no tendremos tiempo para darle un vistazo a la playa —dijo el de ojos verdes sonriéndole a la chica, aunque sin mirarla demasiado, a su lado Castiel lo observó sorprendido de ver que el mayor ni siquiera había mirado más de cinco segundos a la mujer—. Lo siento Kat, pero no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo.

Aún sin creer todavía que Dean no hubiese actuado como el viejo Dean Winchester, Castiel se despidió y caminó hacia el ascensor seguido por el rubio.

—Es un edificio muy bonito ¿tu jefe también estará en la sesión?.

—Sí, debe estar presente… después de todo el es el fotógrafo —Castiel sonrió al ver la cara de Dean pasar del desconcierto a la vergüenza, se veía tan adorable que tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de atraerlo hacia sí y abrazarlo como el oso de peluche que parecía en ese instante—. Hace algún tiempo tenía jefe pero me sentía demasiado limitado así que opté por abrir mi propio estudio—Castiel presionó el botón del tercer piso y el ascensor comenzó a subir—, al principio fue algo difícil pero después fueron mis propios clientes los que más me ayudaron al pasarse la voz—.

—No les des todo el crédito, estoy seguro que tú también eres muy bueno en lo que haces —la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse y salieron a un pasillo que se comunicaba con otras puertas, caminaron hasta llegar a la ultima y entraron a una oficina de grandes ventanales. Cass dejó el maletín sobre un escritorio y colgó su gabardina en un perchero cerca de la puerta antes de dirigirse a un armario para buscar su cámara entre otras cosas, mientras tanto, Dean empezó a recorrer la oficina del castaño, miro las fotos colgadas en las paredes y luego se dirigió al escritorio donde también se veían otras fotografías, en una aparecían los padres de Castiel y en un marco a su lado estaba la fotografía de Mark, la ira y el dolor chocaron en su pecho y sin darse cuenta cogió la foto volteándola hacia la pared.

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma infantil pero no le importo, de repente notó que había un tercer marco escondido bajo un montón de revistas, observó a Castiel asegurándose que todavía estuviese ocupado buscando no-sé-que en el armario y cogió la fotografía, notando como un montón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, en ella aparecía el mismo, obviamente más joven pues era una de las fotos que seguramente Castiel le había tomado años atrás. El marco estaba desgastado y roto en una de sus esquinas lo que le hizo suponer que el castaño lo había tirado al suelo más de una vez. Se quedo mirando al joven de ojos verdes que lo observaba desde la fotografía con una sonrisa, mientras estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, que identificó como en el que se reunían Cass y él cuando eran unos adolescentes. Miró la fotografía detenidamente mientras recordaba tiempos más felices hasta que la voz de Castiel a sus espaldas lo hizo dar prácticamente un brinco.

-Espero que no estés curioseando en mis cosas, Dean.


	14. ¿Esto es solo amistad?

— ¿Qué haces, Dean?— la voz de Castiel lo saco de su trance. Asustado que Castiel lo hubiese descubierto volvió a esconder la fotografía y miro al otro que todavía le estaba dando la espalda —espero que no estés curioseando en mis cosas—

— ¿Qué? Por favor Cass ¿esa es la impresión que tienes de mí?— rio Dean, tranquilizándose al descubrir que el otro no lo había visto —solo estaba mirando las fotografías en tu   
pared—

—Yo no quería colgar tantas, pero Becky insistió tanto que tuve que hacerlo—

— ¿Quién es esa “Becky”?— cuestiono, acercándose para ver que buscaba el castaño — ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?—

—De hecho lo encontré hace un rato, lo que buscaba ahora era otra cosa que… vaya aquí esta— una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Castiel que a Dean le pareció hermosa —estoy listo, vamos a trabajar… esto, Dean ¿estás seguro que quieres verme trabajar? No creo que sea tan divertido—

—Vamos, Cass ¿qué dices? Siempre he querido ver una sesión de fotos… y si me aburro solo echare una siestecita por ahí—

—Si haces eso da por hecho que te hare salir a patadas— la voz, algo chillona, de una mujer que acababa de entrar a la oficina los hizo dar un pequeño salto —cuando mi jefe trabaja es un honor verlo… él es perfecto, guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, adorable…—

—Becky… por favor, te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así— el rostro de Cass estaba levemente ruborizado. La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa condescendiente antes de acercarse a Dean con cara de pocos amigos —Becky él es Dean Winchester… él es mi mejor amigo… Dean, ella es Becky, mi asistente—

—Mucho gusto— Dean le dedico una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano a la mujer que se quedó mirándolo como si fuera su enemigo. Al ver que no le devolvía el gesto, Dean alejo su mano confundido —creo que no te caigo bien ¿verdad?—

—No es eso… ¿verdad, Becky?— intervino el castaño acercándose, mirando de forma severa a la mujer que lo miro también un poco enojada —estoy seguro que si llegan a   
conocerse ustedes…—

—Jamás seré amiga del tipo que rechazo a mi adorable jefe— a Castiel se le cayó la mandíbula, miro a la mujer que todavía observaba enojada al rubio que a su vez la miraba atónito —no dejare que vuelvas a hacerle daño—

—Becky, ve a preparar todo para las fotos que faltan, recuerda que me marcho otra vez a las cinco de la tarde— Castiel tomo del brazo a su asistente y la llevo a la puerta haciéndola salir — ¿esta lista ya, Merry? Llévala a maquillaje y dile que voy en un minuto—

— ¿Ella sabe lo que paso entre nosotros?— Castiel volteo a ver a Dean después de cerrar la puerta con seguro— ya sabes…cuando te rechace—

—Supongo que no se iba a creer que cada vez que me veía llorando fuera por una “basura en mi ojo”— Dean aparto su mirada sintiendo la culpa roerle otra vez al saber que Cass había llorado por su causa —Dean, no tenía con quien desahogarme y conozco a Becky desde hace años, comprendo que estés enfadado porque le conté a ella lo que paso—

—No, Cass… no estoy enojado… es solo que… me siento terrible por… todo— ahora fue el turno de Castiel para sentirse mal. Vio humedecerse sus hermosos ojos verdes aunque una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su boca, fue como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo. Ahí estaba el Dean Winchester que odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, el que nunca lloraba. 

Castiel admiraba su fortaleza pero odiaba que el rubio no confiase en él y no le dijera lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, con el tiempo comenzó a identificar cada uno de sus gestos —soy basura, Cass, te hice tanto daño y se bien que no me merezco que…—

— ¡Deja de decir eso, Dean Winchester!— las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Castiel lo abrazo —tú no eres basura ¡no vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera!—

—Pero Cass…—

—Cállate de una vez— gracias a aquella cercanía el moreno podía sentir el rápido palpitar del corazón del otro aunque el suyo no se quedaba atrás y menos cuando Dean recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro —también fue mi culpa… actué sin pensar, me marche sin dejarte la opción de decir algo a tu favor—

—Somos unos verdaderos tontos ¿no?— la risa del rubio le burbujeo en el cuello haciéndolo reír a él también —pero supongo que podemos arreglarlo—

—Por supuesto, lo arreglaremos— Castiel quería quedarse así con él, toda la vida si pudiera. Los brazos de Dean lo rodeaban también y Castiel se dio la licencia de apoyar su cabeza también en el hombro del otro. Dean se incorporó, lo suficiente para verle mejor. Castiel también hizo lo mismo, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Se miraron fijamente con el innegable deseo reflejándose en sus ojos. En algún momento sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, el rubio ladeo la cabeza y Castiel se pasó distraídamente la lengua por los labios sin embargo, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar y se separaron de golpe.

— ¡Castiel, ya es hora!— esa era la voz de Becky, Dean maldijo por lo bajo mientras Castiel tomaba su cámara y se acercaba a la puerta. Al abrirla apareció delante de ellos la cara enfadada de Becky quien se quedó mirándolos a ambos —nuestra clienta está esperando—

—Por supuesto— respondió Castiel saliendo de la oficina seguido por Dean — ¿ya están preparadas las luces?—

—Hace más de cinco minutos, solo te estábamos esperando a ti— la mujer volteo hacia Dean a quien miro de forma demoniaca —…y a tu amiguito para comenzar—  
Dean sintió algo frio bajarle por la espalda. La mirada de la mujer le puso la carne de gallina y que eso le pasara era algo muy extraño, definitivamente debía ir con cuidado con esa mujer. 

Siguió a Castiel por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta de doble hoja que atravesaron encontrándose con un lugar mucho más amplio. Al medio le levantaba una especie de telón que imitaba el cielo, a su alrededor varios focos de distintos tamaños apuntaban hacia el centro.

Nada más entrar Castiel todos comenzaron a moverse empezando a preparar todos los detalles. Castiel se acercó a un hombre que estaba instalando un nuevo foco e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Dean se quedó dónde estaba recibiendo varias miradas curiosas de parte del equipo de Castiel.

—Te pediría que esperaras afuera pero estoy segura que no le gustaría nada al jefe— Becky se había acercado y estaba de pie a su lado —pese a todo lo que le hiciste pasar… por una razón que todavía no alcanzo a comprender él todavía te tiene mucha estima—

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo todavía… se bien que le hice daño pero no quiero rendirme sin pelear— no sabía porque le estaba diciendo eso a la mujer, después de todo ¿ella no lo odiaba? —lo quiero… y mucho—

—Entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho, no olvides que nuestro Cass tiene de novio al “señor-perfecto”—

— ¿Mark? ¿Él no te agrada?— aquello sí que era extraño, daba por hecho que ella adoraba al novio de su jefe. Becky asintió con una sonrisa culpable —creí que era el único que pensaba que el tipo era un idiota—

—Únete al club, la mayoría de aquí lo piensa— sonrió por fin la mujer —pero desde ahora te advierto que si llegas a hacerle daño otra vez a mi pequeño Castiel… te arrancare las pelotas y te hare tragártelas… bien, debo irme a trabajar ¡nos vemos!—

— ¿De qué estaban hablando?— pregunto Castiel parándose frente al rubio que se veía del mismo color del papel — ¿Becky te ha dicho algo indebido? Si es así hablare con ella—

— ¿Qué? Vamos Cass, no eres mi madre, ella solo me comento algo sobre el clima de Los Ángeles— sonrió Dean mirando a otro lado dejándolo intrigado ¿Por qué ella le diría algo del clima? “Dean, no me ha dicho toda la verdad” pensó planeando interrogar más tarde al Winchester para sacarle toda la verdad —Hey, Cass ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a sacar fotografías?—

—Estoy esperando a nuestra estrella se suponía que ya estaría aquí—

—Y se suponía que usted solo iba a tardarse en venir solo un minuto y no hacerme esperar más de cinco minutos— exclamo una voz desde sus espaldas. Unos segundos después una chica de aproximados 18 años se paraba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido —señor Novak, debe recordar que soy una importante clienta—

—Lo recuerdo siempre, Merry, me disculpo por haberte hecho perder tu valioso tiempo— una risita ahogada se escuchó en el fondo de la sala. La chica, una rubia de piel levemente bronceada se enfadó más —por favor, dirígete a tu lugar para terminar con esto de una vez—

—Ya verá… cuando sea famosa en todo el mundo, le diré a todos sobre su pésimo trabajo y le cerraran las puertas en la cara… se irá a la calle— comenzó la chica a refunfuñar mientras le clavaba sus fríos ojos negros a Castiel que solo se quedó mirándola, luego sus ojos pasaron a Dean que estaba a su lado y para desconcierto de este su rostro mostro una sonrisa — ¡Hey tú! no estabas aquí ayer… ¿eres modelo? ¿Vas a posar conmigo?—

—No lo creo, solo soy un simple observador, señorita— Castiel miro a la chica conteniendo el rechazo que sentía por ella. La mujer miraba a Dean como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase —soy amigo de Castiel, perdona si te molesta que este aquí—

—No, no hay problema… de seguro has oído mi primer sencillo, se llama “Confesión de una estrella” ha sonado en todas las radios— la rubia casi corrió hacia él, ignorando a Castiel que la miraba fijamente —si quieres te puedo dar mi autógrafo—

—Merry… no tengo todo el día… así que por favor vuelve a tu marca y terminemos con esto— dijo Castiel dando unos pasos hacia su cámara que se encontraba en el trípode. La mujer le saco la lengua cuando Castiel se dio la vuelta —deja de molestar a mi amigo y ven aquí—

Rara vez veía a Castiel con esa expresión en la cara, Dean sabía que ese ceño fruncido significaba que Castiel estaba muy enojado. No estaba seguro de porque lo estaba, pero no se iba a molestar en tratar de averiguarlo en ese momento ya que apenas él se puso tras la cámara la expresión en su rostro se transformó y Dean olvido todo lo que no fuera el serio rostro del fotógrafo. Castiel se veía tan guapo mientras le daba indicaciones a la chica, a su alrededor todo había desaparecido solo Castiel y el estaban en ese lugar, su voz, su perfil, sus gestos, en fin… todo le parecía perfecto. Cada vez que respiraba notaba un tirón en su pecho pero no se sentía mal, sino todo lo contrario, era la misma sensación que le había asustado poseer en el pasado pero ahora era feliz, ahora aceptaba que estaba enamorado del fotógrafo.

—Terminamos aquí, Merry, ve a cambiarte para finalizar esto— Dean sacudió levemente la cabeza ¿en qué momento Castiel había terminado? —Dean, cambia esa cara—  
Castiel sonrió tomándole una foto a Dean que sorprendido se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa en el rostro del otro. El hombre le tomo otra foto antes de dar media vuelta y volver a dejar la cámara en el trípode. Dean respiraba rápidamente, sintiéndose como una adolescente a la que el chico más guapo del instituto le ha regalado una sonrisa.

La chica regreso unos minutos después llevando otra ropa y un nuevo peinado. Castiel volvió a indicarle su marca para seguir con la sesión y cuando por fin la chica hubo alejado sus ojos de Dean comenzó a fotografiarla.

—Muévete, Merry, pareces una estatua— exclamo un poco molesto, ella no dejaba de mirar a Dean ¡a su Dean!... demonios, ¿en qué momento el rubio había pasado a ser de su propiedad? Supuso que la cercanía que estaban teniendo estaba trastornándole otra vez —gira hacia la derecha… no, Merry, esa es tu izquierda—

Castiel se recordó mentalmente rechazar próximas sesiones de fotografías para esa disquera. Por fin tenía todas las fotos que necesitaba, dio por terminado su trabajo y les agradeció a todos los presentes. Con un mohín de disgusto la rubia se alejó hacia la puerta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Dean que se quedó mirándola sin saber que responder, pero la llegada de Castiel lo salvo ya que nada más acercarse la mujer se alejó rápidamente.

— ¿Interrumpí algo?— cuestiono, mirando la cara de Dean, tratando de hallar algo que le delatara pero para su sorpresa lo único que encontró fue una brillante sonrisa — ¿Por qué sonríes?—

—Es que es muy extraño… esa chica es muy bonita y estoy seguro que en el pasado hubiera podido llevármela a la cama sin problemas— el rostro de Castiel debió de evidenciar algo de molestia pues Dean se apresuró en seguir hablando —pero la verdad es que no siento absolutamente nada, ni atracción o deseo ¿debería estar asustado?—

—Por supuesto que no, de seguro encontraras a la persona que vuelva a hacerte sentir esas cosas— ¿en qué clase de mentiroso se estaba convirtiendo? Se preguntó a sí mismo Castiel mientras veía desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de Dean. 

Castiel ni quería imaginar que alguien más podía capturar el corazón de Dean. Un enorme sentimiento de posesión había empezado a llenarlo cuando la recepcionista Kat se había fijado en él y ahora ver a esa mocosa malcriada mirándolo como si quisiera comérselo… algo estaba yendo muy mal —¿quieres almorzar? Yo invito—

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?—

—La verdad es que solo me falta decidir entre las fotos que van a usarse y luego Becky les hará los retoques finales— Castiel cogió su cámara y camino hacia la salida seguido por el rubio, se dirigieron a su oficina. Castiel tomo un cable que estaba cerca de la computadora y que conecto a la cámara.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Personalmente no tengo hambre así que lo que quieras comer solo dilo— el castaño abrió el archivo donde se hallaban las fotografías que tomara hacia unos minutos. Dean a acerco a él y miro también —creo que ya tengo las que quiero… aquí están la tuyas… ¿no has pensado en ser modelo? Te ves muy bien—

—No bromees conmigo, Cass, eso es imposible todos saben que los modelos son gay— rio, Castiel lo miro con la boca abierta y antes de alcanzar a decir algo Dean volvió a hablar —bueno aunque si lo pienso bien quizás no esté tan lejos de serlo ¿no, Cass?—

Castiel volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta e iba a decir algo cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta antes de que la cabeza de Becky se asomara.

—Jefe ¿vas a almorzar aquí o afuera?—

— ¿Eh?... yo…— Cass todavía estaba en shock después que de oír al rubio. Dean lo observo con una risita —Becky podrías…—

—Almorzaremos aquí, Becky— se adelantó Dean guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que lo miro confusa — ¿puedes ordenar una pizza o lo que sea?—

—Por supuesto, lo hare enseguida… Ehhh… Cass ¿estás bien?— pregunto mirando fijamente a su jefe que parecía en otro mundo — ¿de verdad debes viajar otra vez?—

—C-Claro… debo hacerlo, el hermano de Dean me lo pidió y yo no puedo fallarle, además, Mark también está allá— por fin salió de su trance mientras Dean a su lado ocultaba   
una sonrisa que desapareció nada más oír nombrar a su novio —por favor compra dos pasajes para nosotros en el siguiente vuelo—

—Como tú quieras—

Dean dio vuelta al escritorio del castaño y tomo asiento frente a él. Castiel siguió mirando la computadora, eligiendo varias fotos que guardo en un archivo nuevo. Después guardo las fotos del rubio en otra carpeta, junto a todas las otras fotografías que ya tenía.

—Pensé que íbamos a ir a la playa— oyó quejarse a Dean. Levanto la vista mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, Dean arrugo un poco los labios viéndolo repetir aquel gesto que lo hacía parecer un cervatillo.

—La sesión me tomo más tiempo del que creí, además, es importante que volvamos a tiempo para la despedida de tu hermano—

— ¿Por qué no solo dices que quieres ver a tu novio?— Dean se dio una patada mentalmente por soltarle aquella queja de mujer despechada a Castiel. Rogo con todas sus fuerzas que no se hubiese enfadado pero el no mostro ningún gesto y solo siguió mirándolo —lo siento… no quería decir eso—

—Dean… esto… ¿crees que de verdad podemos ser amigos?— Castiel no solo lo decía por el arranque de celos que Dean había tenido. Cada instante que pasaba junto al volvía a preguntarse lo mismo. Aquello estaba saliéndosele de las manos y siendo sincero consigo mismo, una parte de él quería lanzarse sobre el rubio y borrar a punta de besos toda la distancia que los había separado.

—No… Cass… no me digas eso… por favor perdóname… yo no quise decir…—

—Dean ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿Te disculparas conmigo toda tu vida?—

—No me importa decirte “lo siento” un millón de veces si tú me perdonas… es complicado pero de verdad quiero ser tu amigo… no te pediré nada mas—

Cuando la pizza llego en manos de Becky un silencio glacial se había instalado en la oficina, sin saber que decir la mujer se retiró en silencio dejando la caja entre ellos. Castiel seguía enfrascado en sus fotografías mientras Dean golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos hasta que el olor de la comida inundo su nariz. Miro a Castiel unos segundos antes de sacar un pedazo de pizza y ofrecérselo al otro, él lo miro unos segundos antes de recibirlo.

—Te dije que lo arreglaríamos… Dean, será difícil… para ambos, pero lo haremos— dijo Castiel le obsequio al otro una sonrisa que el rubio imito —comamos de una vez, me muero de hambre—

— ¿No habías dicho que no tenías hambre?—

—Pues cambie de parecer… apresúrate aun debemos volver al departamento— 

Castiel debió volver a recordar los pasos básicos de la respiración pues Dean le obsequio una de esas sonrisas que dejaba a la gente sin aire, si seguía así tendría que pensar seriamente en dejar listo su testamento.


	15. A pesar de todo

Las manos del rubio se colaron bajo su camisa alcanzando aquella cálida piel que parecía arder un poco más cada vez que Gabriel le besaba. Aunque aquello ya parecía ser algo más que un simple beso. Sam notaba sus labios más sensibles después de aquella ardiente sesión de besos. Gabriel lo besaba como nadie más lo había hecho en su vida, le mordía los labios y entrelazaba sus lenguas en un vaivén que hacia salir suspiros de la boca de Sam cada vez que sus bocas se separaban para recuperar el oxígeno que irremediablemente necesitaban.

—Ohm… Gabe…— Gabriel presiono su pecho contra el de Sam. Restregándose contra él, por fin Sam pudo reunir algo de fuerza para empujar al otro un poco —Gabe… por f-favor… para—

— ¿Qué sucede, Sammy, te mordí o algo?— esa pregunta estaba demás y ambos lo sabían, desde hacía un rato Gabriel ya le había clavado los dientes en el cuello dejando marcas en lugares que sabía no vería cualquiera — ¿quieres parar a respirar? Mi culpa…debí advertirte de la forma en que yo beso—

—N-no es eso…creo que debemos parar con esto—A pesar que estaba diciéndolo, la verdad era que Sam si quería seguir siendo besado de esa forma, pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le estaba prácticamente restregando en la cara que hacer aquello estaba terriblemente mal. Se consideraba a si mismo heterosexual y aquello que estaba haciendo con Gabriel no era sinónimo de esa palabra. Con el ceño fruncido se separó de Gabriel y se alejó del auto—no está bien que hagamos esto…yo voy a casarme en unos cuantos días—

—Sam ¿Te sientes mal por besarte con un hombre o es solo conmigo? —Gabriel sabía que a veces era demasiado honesto con sus preguntas pero sabía que en este momento necesitaba serlo—Esto no te hace menos hombre y además es solo algo…físico, ya sabes, algo que los dos necesitamos como una especie de liberación…además es obvio que tú no has tenido sexo desde hace mucho—

— ¡E-eso no es verdad! —exclamo ruborizado Sam ante la risita del rubio que comenzó a acercársele de nuevo con claras intenciones de reanudar lo que hacían hacia unos minutos, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo el teléfono del castaño comenzó a sonar logrando que Gabriel se alejara molesto—¿Hola? —

— ¡Hey, Sammy! lamento haberte llamado tan tarde pero necesito pedirte un pequeño favor—

— ¿Eh?...Dean ¿Tú necesitas un favor? Te recuerdo que tú eres el que se marchó al otro lado del país sin siquiera despedirte, así que dudo que pueda hacerte ese “pequeño” favor

—Sam no estaba del todo molesto de que su hermano se hubiese marchado sin decirle una sola palabra, después de todo lo había hecho por Cass pero quería picarle un poco—por dios, Dean, ya no eres un niño pequeño que hace…—

—Sam, guárdate para ti el regaño de madre sobreprotectora, si no te dije nada fue porque todo sucedió muy rápido—

—Está bien ¿qué quieres? — cerca de él Gabriel se cubrió la boca para que su risa no pudiese se, Sam lo miro de forma casi asesina—Bobby me dio las llaves de tu auto y ya lo lleve a tu casa—

—Que bien, nosotros volveremos mañana por la noche, así que necesito que lleves a mi “bebe” al aeropuerto—

—Sí, no hay problema…llámame cuando estén por aterrizar y yo te llevare el auto¬—oyó la voz de su hermano dándole las gracias-y Dean…para la próxima vez, cuando quieras pasar tiempo a solas con Castiel no es necesario que se vayan tan lejos…ya sabes, aquí también hay moteles—

—Jajaja…que gracioso…espera hace rato quería preguntarte ¿Por qué te oyes como si te faltara el aire? —

— ¿A mí? ¿E-el aire?...es que yo estaba…ya sabes…Salí a correr—volvió a oír la risa ahogada de Gabriel unos metros más allá mientras notaba la sangre subir a sus mejillas.

— ¿Correr? ¿Tu? Sammy, no soy estúpido… ¿Estas con alguien, verdad?-la risa de su hermano le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago—aunque…espera, si es Ruby mejor ni me digas…que asco—

—Ya te dije que estaba corriendo-respondió molesto el castaño mirando con odio al responsable de su problema—si tu no me crees no me importa—

—Vaya, que carácter…está bien, te dejare seguir corriendo, cuida a mi “nena” y ni se te ocurra correr en mi auto…si llego a enterarme que tu…—

—Adiós, Dean—Sam corto la llamada mientras sentía una vena palpitarle en el cuello. Miro furioso a Gabriel que se acercó riendo ahora libremente— ¡Gabe, no te rías! —

—Vamos, Sammy!...es que es muy gracioso, no te enfades—respondió tratando de abrazar otra vez al más joven—y… ¿en que estábamos? —

—Gabriel…ya te dije que esto no está bien y no me siento para nada cómodo…—el menor volvió a esquivar al rubio a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta de su auto—pasado mañana estaré casado y estoy aquí besándome con mi mejor amigo—

—Sam, Sam, Sam…solo déjate llevar, aprovecha las cosas buenas que te da la vida—con un mohín de disgusto Gabriel camino también hasta la otra puerta que abrió para ocupar su asiento al lado del otro—eres un amargado…—

—Te llevare a tu casa…dime dónde vives—respondió Sam mientras encendía el motor de su auto, a su lado Gabriel lo miraba molesto pero se aseguró de guardarse muy bien su enojo…no quería que Sam se alejara de su lado por una tontería.

-o-

 

Regresaron al departamento charlando sobre la sesión de fotos. Castiel se sentía feliz de que aquella fuese la última vez que veía a esa malcriada cantante, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse un tanto triste , había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviese con Dean a solas y por más que quisiera negarlo le había encantado.

Se dirigió a su habitación para guardar algunas cosas mientras oía a Dean trastear por la casa en busca de sus pantalones. Castiel sonrió mientras recordaba que él era quien los había tomado la noche pasada. Su idea había sido lavarlos pero con todo el ajetreo de la sesión olvido hacerlo y ahora debía devolverlos o Dean daría vuelta el departamento buscándolos. 

Se preguntó porque serían tan importantes para él y mientras los doblaba del bolsillo trasero cayo su billetera. Con un suspiro Castiel se agacho para recogerla, sin embargo se quedó quieto en el lugar, la billetera al caer se había abierto dejando salir algo de su contenido, aunque una sola cosa llamo su atención: la fotografía de dos adolescentes sentados sobre el capo de un auto y ambos sonreían. Castiel los imito reconociendo al instante a las versiones más jóvenes de Dean y de él. Cogió la foto para mirarla mejor mientras se preguntaba cómo es que aquella foto había llegado a las manos de Dean pues estaba seguro que había guardado todas sus fotografías en una caja que dejara en la casa de sus padres. Una idea tomo forma en su cabeza, era probable pero no podía saberlo si no iba a casa del rubio, si no se equivocaba el resto de las fotografías se encontraría en poder de Dean, no es que le molestara que él las tuviera… solo le sorprendía un poco que las conservara y más todavía que tuviera una en su billetera.

Un cálido sentimiento le inundaba el pecho mientras sacaba su propia billetera y comenzaba a rebuscar en ella hasta dar con un papel doblado: el secreto de Castiel. Desdoblo el papel con cuidado pues sabía que podía romperse en cualquier segundo sino tenia cuidado con él, pronto tuvo frente a si la imagen de un adolescente dormido. Siempre le había gustado esa imagen en la que Dean se veía tan vulnerable, le había tomado la fotografía durante una noche que él se quedara a dormir en su casa y desde ese momento aquella fotografía se había convertido en su tesoro.

Se oyeron unos golpes en su puerta por lo que Castiel se apresuró en guardar todo en su respectivo lugar antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla

—Cass… sé que ya te lo pregunte antes pero… ¿has visto mis pantalones? Tengo en ellos mi billetera y…— Dean miro sobre sus hombros descubriendo con una sonrisa de felicidad aquello que tanto buscaba. Castiel siguió su mirada con una sonrisa culpable antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y recoger la prenda —sabía que tú los tenías— Castiel abrió la boca un poco asombrado e iba a decir algo cuando Dean volvió a hablar —apuesto que querías lavarlos… Cass, ya te he dicho que no es necesario, no debes preocuparte   
tanto por mí—

Dean camino hacia él, tomando de sus manos la prenda. Saco la billetera de una de los bolsillos y volvió a guardarlo en el pantalón que llevaba puesto, ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Castiel se quedó mirándolo fijamente, tratando de ver en él al adolescente que lo había rechazado hacia cinco años. Dean no había cambiado demasiado, físicamente era casi igual a su versión adolescente, bueno, exceptuando por la expresión más madura que ahora podía ver en su rostro. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus carnosos labios incluso aquellas pecas que salpicaban su piel… todo en él le seguía parecien.do perfecto, de pronto Dean alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de Castiel.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— rio para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente entre los dos. Había notado la mirada que Castiel tenía… le encantaba que el moreno lo mirase así pero dejarse arrastrar por sus deseos no era una buena idea… por lo menos no todavía —vamos Cass, aún tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto ¿estás listo?—

—Sí, Dean, solo déjame guardar unas cosas que Mark olvido y nos marcharemos— el rubio asintió y dándole una palmadita en el hombro salió de allí llevándose su pantalón.  
Castiel se quedó allí, mirándolo hasta que la amplia espalda de Dean desapareció tras la puerta. Cuando se hubo quedado solo se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sentándose escondió la cabeza entre sus manos a la vez que un millón de dudas llenaba su cabeza de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ambos, las sensaciones… todo se arremolinaba en su corazón haciéndole dudar de todo, incluso de su relación con Mark. Sabía que necesitaba tomar una decisión pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, no quería hacerle daño a nadie y Mark no se merecía aquello. El pelirrojo confiaba plenamente en él, además, estaba el hecho que había respetado su decisión de no tener sexo todavía ¿Cómo iba a tirar a la basura una perfecta relación de más de dos años por arriesgarse con el hombre que le había destrozado el corazón? Sabía que esa pregunta estaba de más pero no podía dejar de planteársela cada vez que descubría algún detalle, una mirada un gesto que Dean solo tenía para él.

— ¡Cass! ¡¿Te quedaste dormido o te pusiste a ver la novela?!— la voz del rubio lo saco de su agujero mental a tiempo para darse cuenta que se había quedado más tiempo del que creía dándole vueltas a aquel problema.

Pidieron un taxi y bajaron a la recepción para esperar allí. 

Mientras Dean se entretenía charlando con el portero sobre deportes, Castiel recordó que no le había avisado todavía a Mark sobre su llegada, se regañó mentalmente por haberse olvidado el teléfono en Lawrence e iba a pedirle a Dean el suyo cuando oyeron la bocina de un auto. Dean se acercó a él para informarle que su taxi había llegado Castiel asintió en silencio y siguió a Dean a la calle donde los esperaba el taxi. Subieron y Castiel le indico al chofer que los llevara al aeropuerto. 

Durante el camino Castiel iba a volver a intentar pedirle su celular a Dean, sin embargo, este estaba muy divertido charlando con el chofer. Castiel siempre había admirado la capacidad del rubio para iniciar una conversación con cualquiera, algo que le había servido de mucho para ligarse una mujer tras otra… otro regaño mental… se dijo a si mismo que aquello no era de su incumbencia ya que él era solo su amigo, pero la verdad es que si estaba molesto… genial, ahí estaban otra vez los celos. Dean siempre tenía ese efecto en el… Castiel siempre había querido que el solo tuviese ojos solo para él.

Llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto para abordar su avión, algo que Dean creía que se estaba volviendo normal pues casi ni habían tenido que esperar demasiado y ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Aliviado Dean descubrió que ambos asientos estaban juntos, no es que hubiese creído que Becky los hubiera pedido separados pero sospechaba que la mujer aun no le tenía suficiente aprecio. A él le había tocado el asiento de la ventana y apenas se acomodó en el asiento bajo de un tirón la puertecita que tapaba la ventanilla, a su lado Castiel lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Si quieres yo puedo sentarme ahí, bueno si es que aun tienes miedo— ignorándolo Dean comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos en el apoyabrazos tratando de recuperar un poco de calma —no te preocupes, Dean, solo serán algo así como cinco horas a tres mil pies de altura—

—Ja, ja, ja… que gracioso, Cass, ¿no tienes nada para beber? ¿No?— esto último se lo había preguntado bajando totalmente la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro — ¿cerveza? ¿Whisky?—

—No, no tengo nada… ¿para que necesitas alcohol ahora?—

—La última vez que me subí en una de estas cosas tenía algo de alcohol en el cuerpo… de verdad odio volar—

—Dudo que consigamos tanto alcohol así que solo tendrás que conformarte con cerrar los ojos y rogar porque el avión no se caiga— Dean volteo a mirarlo encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de Castiel, la verdad es que quería enfadarse con él pero nada más verlo se sintió entre las nubes —eso o intentar dormirte, algo que yo hare en este minuto, así que si me perdonas—

Siguiendo su propio consejo Castiel cerró los ojos y procuro dormir, bueno durmió la primera hora quizás también parte de la segunda, sin embargo, se despertó cuando “alguien” cogió su mano fuertemente. Abrió los ojos esperando que fuera un sueño pero nada más abrirlos se encontró con la expresión asustada del rubio a su lado, todavía algo adormilado miro su mano que recordaba haber apoyado en su regazo y que ahora estaba sujeta por una de las manos de Dean que tenía el color del papel. Castiel lo miro interrogante (y un poco feliz). Unos segundos hasta que una ligera sacudida en el avión le hizo darse cuenta porque él le había sujetado la mano.

—Dean, son solo turbulencias, es algo muy normal— otra sacudida en el avión hizo que el rubio saltara en su asiento aferrándose más fuerte a la mano del moreno —escucha…   
estas pequeñas sacudidas son porque el avión debe estar atravesando algunas bolsas de aire o algo por el estilo—

—Sabía que no debimos haber subido a esta cosa— la voz del Winchester era apenas un susurro que apenas Castiel pudo comprender —Cass… te mato si le dices a alguien de esto—

—No seas tan exagerado de seguro el avión ya no se moverá… te lo dije…— una sacudida más fuerte que todas las anteriores remeció el avión silenciando la voz de Castiel. 

El fotógrafo había viajado infinidad de veces en aviones, avionetas y helicópteros, para el aquellos movimientos no eran del otro mundo y se lo iba a comentar a su compañero cuando vio su cara contraída por el pánico. Una cosa hizo CRAC en su pecho al descubrir la vulnerabilidad en un hombre que siempre había considerado irrompible y en vez de desagradarle aquel descubrimiento despertó en él un enorme sentimiento protector, miro a todos lados asegurándose que nadie les estuviese mirando, encontrándose que la mayoría de los pasajeros estaba durmiendo de seguro a ellos tampoco les molestaban las turbulencias tan pequeñas. Otra sacudida del avión le hizo voltear a ver a Dean que lo miraba a su vez todavía con su mano bien apretada entre las suyas y valiéndose de ella hizo algo que no estaba seguro si era una muy buena idea: atrajo al rubio en un apretado abrazo, por supuesto Dean no se resistió ya que se sentía tan asustado que ni siquiera había notado que Castiel lo tenía ahora bien cogido entre sus brazos, cuando quiso notarlo tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Castiel.

—C-Cass… ¿qué haces?— susurro acomodándose para mirar al otro mejor —no… no es necesario—

—Sí lo es, Dean, ahora cállate y duérmete de una vez— susurro también el de ojos azules apretando un poco al rubio que volvió a temblar cuando se produjo otra sacudida —todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo—

Dean quiso decir algo más pero no sabía que exactamente así que opto por seguir lo que Castiel dijera y a pesar de que al principio había creído que no iba a poder dormir con tanto movimiento el sonido de los latidos de Castiel le hizo tranquilizarse hasta caer lentamente dormido. 

El avión podría caerse y a él nada le importaría más que quedarse entre los brazos del ser que amaba, apoyado sobre su cálido pecho supo que no quería nada más que permanecer allí por siempre si podía.

Cuando escucho la respiración acompasada de Dean supo que el rubio se había quedado dormido, se acomodó un poco mejor en el asiento tratando de no despertarle, cuando hubo estado cómodo se atrevió a acariciar el corto cabello de Dean que suspiro entre sueños mientras se apretaba un poco más a él. Castiel esbozo una sonrisa antes de inclinar su cabeza para apoyarla contra la del otro.

—Eres un cobarde…— rio bajito el castaño antes de incorporarse velozmente y comenzar a mirar a todos lados pero para su suerte la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos. 

A él no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de el ya que había asumido que eso pasaría durante mucho tiempo hasta que el corazón de la gente comprendiera que el amor tiene más caras que la de hombre+mujer… pero de todos modos se aseguró que nadie estuviera viéndoles pues era probable que el rubio aún no se sintiera cómodo con sus sentimientos.

Volvió a apoyar la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Dean y su corto cabello le hizo cosquillas, Castiel se sentía increíblemente feliz de tenerle entre sus brazos, sabía que sin él el rubio seguiría igual de asustado por las turbulencias. Dean dormía profundamente y Castiel estaba sintiendo también como el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo también e iba a cerrar los ojos cuando casualmente se sintió observado, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de una sorprendida azafata que los miraba de pie en el pasillo, Castiel sintió un poco de miedo que aquella mujer hiciera algo para que se separasen, pero en cambio la vio esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Desea una manta, señor?— tenía una voz muy bonita que le hizo tranquilizarse —su… novio podría necesitarla—

— ¿M-Mi novio? No, él no es…— Castiel estaba seguro que debía parecer un tomate, las palabras de la mujer lo habían puesto nervioso, ella creía que el rubio era su novio y debía admitir que en aquella posición no era difícil creerlo y como si no fuera poco Dean se movió entre sueños frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Cass que miro culpable a la mujer ¿Qué podía decir? A todas luces ellos parecían una pareja así que pasando por alto todos sus temores se atrevió a decirle a la azafata lo que ella (y el) querían oír —claro, mi novio podría enfermarse— la mujer asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuró a sacar del carrito que llevaba una manta que extendió por sobre ambos asegurándose de que no fueran a destaparse —se lo agradezco, señorita…—

—Grace, por favor solo llámeme Grace, me alegro haberles ayudado— respondió poniéndose un poco colorado — ¿él se encuentra bien?—

— ¿Dean? Si, solo le teme a volar y las turbulencias de hace un rato lo pusieron un poco nervioso—

—Ya veo… es un alivio que lo tenga a usted para tranquilizarlo… bien, debo seguir trabajando pero si me necesitan para algo solo llámenme— la mujer sonrió volviendo a sujetar el carrito que estaba llevando, había avanzado dos pasos cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la pareja otra vez —señor, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos… eso es lo que yo creo— sin saber que decir Castiel solo le ofreció una sonrisa —son una pareja preciosa—

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, el fotógrafo se entretuvo mirando a Dean dormir mirando de cerca todo lo que le hacía a Dean tan guapo: aquellas pecas que salpicaban su piel, sus largas pestañas… esa boca tan apetecible que parecía invitarlo a besarle, esa piel cálida que suplicaba ser marcada y que…

—Cass… tengo hambre…— murmuro Winchester escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno —quiero… una tarta…—

Castiel rodo los ojos con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a Dean y depositar un suave beso en su frente.


	16. Aquello que debio quedarse en el pasado

Después de despedirse de Castiel, Mark se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Se alegraba que la convención a la que asistiera por fin hubiera terminado. Había sido sin duda un viaje muy provechoso para su trabajo y Castiel parecía estar divirtiéndose al pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, Dean Winchester. Lo único que lo molestaba era haberse encontrado después de tanto tiempo a Ruby Monroe aunque no iba a negar que todos aquellos años separados se hubiera preguntado qué había pasado con la mujer que antes era su pareja.

Tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación para vestirse ya que tenía que asistir a una especie de desayuno-despedida de uno de los doctores que junto a él habían asistido al que sería su última convención antes de retirarse.  
Cuando se encontraba en el taxi que lo llevaría al lugar donde se realizaría la celebración noto que algo comenzaba a vibrar en su bolsillo. Confundido saco el teléfono que su novio había olvidado en la habitación antes de marcharse. Lo miro unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a contestar al descubrir que era el amigo de Castiel el que estaba llamando.

— ¿Hola?— al otro lado del teléfono no se oyó nada —…Dean… ¿eres tú? Soy Mark—

— ¿Mark? Perdona creí que estaba llamando a Cas—

—No te preocupes, este es su teléfono lo olvido en la habitación del hotel cuando se fue a trabajar—

— ¿Trabajar? Pensé que estaban de vacaciones o algo así—

—La verdad es que si pero surgió un inconveniente— Mark se sentía algo perplejo de que Dean no supiera donde Castiel estaba pues había dado por hecho que él se lo había dicho —tuvo que irse a Los Ángeles esta mañana—

—Castiel… se fue—

—Sí, lo llamaron de su trabajo para que volviera a rehacer unas cosas y… ¿Dean me estas escuchando?— Mark sí que estaba confundido, no conocía tanto al rubio como para saber si ese era su comportamiento normal así que volvió a llamarlo — ¡Hey! Dean—

—L-Lo siento… estoy algo dormido todavía ¿sabes en que hotel estará Castiel?—

— ¿Hotel? No, Dean, Castiel de seguro va a aquedarse en nuestro departamento—

—Que bien…debe ser carísimo vivir en Los Ángeles—

—Pues, un poco pero nada del otro mundo, además, como vivimos juntos nos dividimos los gastos— Mark no estaba seguro porque estaba teniendo aquella conversación con el amigo de su novio pero Dean al fin y al cabo no le parecía un mal tipo —Castiel regresara a tiempo para la boda de tu hermano y después solo permaneceremos un día más aquí antes de marcharnos—

—Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado hablar de tantas cosas con él y el teléfono es tan… ya sabes— Mark le hizo una seña al chofer para que se detuviera —no veía a Cas hace tanto tiempo… ¿te molestaría que fuera a visitarlos en algo así…? ¿Cómo en tres meses más?—

Después de pagarle al chofer, Mark descendió del taxi y comenzó a caminar por la acera ¿Dean quería visitarlos? La verdad es que no tenía problema en que lo hiciera, de seguro Castiel estaría feliz de tener al rubio cerca.

— ¿Visitarnos? Supongo que no estaría mal y estoy seguro que a Castiel le encantaría tener cerca a su mejor amigo—

—Qué gran tipo eres, mi amigo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado, para hacerme una idea… ¿Dónde viven exactamente?—

—Pues es en Grand Avenue, en el 255 departamento 115, pero si quieres venir tendrá que ser en cuatro meses más, Cas y yo nos vamos a tomar unas largas vacaciones— Mark entro al vestíbulo de un gran hotel, buscando con la mirada algo que le indicara el camino hacia el salón de eventos —Dean, lamento tener que dejarte pero estoy algo ocupado si quieres podemos irnos a tomar unos tragos en la noche, yo invito—

— ¿Esta noche?... lo siento, amigo, tengo unos compromisos que no puedo evitar pero dejémoslo para otra ocasión… bien gracias por la infor… digo la invitación ¡cuídate!—  
Mark no estaba seguro si no había captado algo en esa conversación, pero otra vez como no conocía el carácter del rubio se contentó a si mismo diciéndose que Winchester era algo raro.

Por fin dio con el dichoso salón al entrar pensaba que aquel día sería muy agradable, bueno, hasta que al buscar el lugar que le habían asignado se dio cuenta que su puesto se encontraba en la misma mesa que la familia Monroe

—Buenos días, Mark— saludo el anciano doctor cuando el más joven tomo asiento —supuse que habría de venir junto a su pareja ¿así que donde está la chica misteriosa?—

—E-ella… tuvo que volver a Los Ángeles por asuntos de trabajo— respondió el pelirrojo encontrándose con la sonrisa ladina de la hija de Monroe, Ruby —pero volverá si no mal recuerdo en dos días más—

Mark se alegraba que Castiel hubiese tenido que ausentarse de la ciudad o tendría que haber estado junto a él y la verdad todavía no se sentía cien por ciento seguro de querer salir todavía del armario. Así que cada vez que su ex profesor le había preguntado sobre su novia él siempre le había dado una excusa para no presentársela, si Castiel llegaba a enterarse de eso seguro que tendría graves problemas. Se acomodó en la silla cogiendo una copa de agua para darle un trago.

— ¿Cómo ha estado usted, doctor? No me imagine que asistiría a esto— sonrió amable mirando al hombre que lo miro de la misma forma —y menos con toda su familia—

—Gideon y yo somos amigos desde siempre, me es imposible no asistir a su despedida, además, es primo de mi esposa—

—Jamás pensé que ustedes fuesen parientes señora Monroe— la mujer le dedico una pequeña sonrisa —perdóneme pero no veo el parecido—

—Gideon es un pariente lejano, pero de la familia al fin y al cabo— respondió la señora intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su hija a su lado —aunque aún tengo la esperanza que nuestra familia reciba un nuevo integrante—

— ¿Nuevo integrante? Ya veo, se refiere al matrimonio de su hija— Mark se alegró que el tema hubiese cambiado, la verdad es que no se sentía cómodo con Ruby cerca —supongo que efectivamente su familia crecerá y posiblemente usted será abuela antes que se dé cuenta—

— ¿Eso cree? ¿Entonces le gustan a usted los niños, Mark?— la morena lo miraba y para su desgracia aquella mirada aún tenía el poder de hacerle sonrojar —su novia quizás le de muchos hijos ¿Cómo se llamaba ella, Mark?—

— ¿Ella?... Casie… pero ella no… pues tiene ciertos problemas y no puede darme hijos… aunque eso no es realmente importante de todas maneras ambos llevamos una vida muy atareada como para tenerlos, los niños representan mucho cuidado— pese a decir eso Mark a veces se sentía un poco desanimado al recordar que jamás Castiel podría engendrar   
su hijo. A veces odiaba un poco al castaño por no ser una mujer, pero tan rápido como esas emociones llegaban se esfumaban, dejándolo solo con un gran sentimiento de culpa. 

Amaba a Cas a pesar que jamás le daría un hijo.

— ¿Si? Qué triste, pues debería buscar otras opciones, de seguro hay muchas mujeres que se sentirían felices de llevar a su hijo… después de todo usted es guapo y un doctor ¿Qué más se podría pedir?—

—Claro, pero no me interesa nadie más que la persona que tengo ahora mismo— Mark quería que aquello terminara de una vez, notaba todas las miradas puestas sobre su persona como si ellos esperasen algo más de él, algo que el sospechaba era que se casase con la morena—estoy enamorado de mi pareja—

—Supongo que debe ser verdad— rio la más joven dándole un disimulado codazo a su madre —lamentamos haberle importunado con nuestras tonterías—

Durante el desayuno Mark sintió como su persona se había convertido en el centro de atención, en otras ocasiones se sentiría feliz de serlo pero ser el foco en ese momento le estaba provocando estrés. Frente a el Ruby Monroe no le quitaba el ojo de encima, lo miraba como si fuera una presa a la que le saltaría encima a la menor provocación y por mucho que le desagradase tener esa sensación por otra parte le gustaba. Ruby seguía siendo según sus propias palabras, una “perra sin corazón” y por Dios que a una parte de él, eso le excitaba demasiado.

Después de despedirse del doctor para el cual se había organizado aquella despedida, Mark se apresuró en salir lo más rápido de ese lugar. No estaba muy seguro porque estaba huyendo pero si sabía que si no lo hacía podría ocurrir algo que no iba a gustarle, pero al parecer no camino lo suficientemente rápido pues noto como alguien lo agarraba de la chaqueta. Confundido se dio media vuelta para enfrentar lo que viniera.

—Si no te conociera diría que estas huyendo de algo o quizás de alguien— la morena lo observaba con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tan bien le conocía —espero que no estés huyendo de mí, sería inútil de todas maneras—

—Primero, no estoy huyendo de ti o de nadie y segundo si puedo alejarme de ti ¿lo recuerdas?— sonrió mientras volvía a caminar —no tienes ningún poder sobre mi Ruby—

— ¿De verdad crees eso? vi cómo me mirabas… quizás no lo recuerdes bien pero soy muy buena leyendo a la gente y con solo mirarte puedo decir que el único orgasmo que has alcanzado últimamente fue con tu mano derecha—

— ¿¡Q-qué demonios!?— Aquello lo había sorprendido, de todas las cosas que esperaba que la morena le dijera, que le hablara de su casi nula vida sexual no estaba entre ellas — ¿Cómo puedes ir hablándole así a la gente?, ¿lo sabe tu futuro esposo?—

—Por favor, Mark, sabes bien que no me importan los pensamientos ajenos. No soy propiedad de nadie, hago lo que se me dé la gana— sonrió la mujer sin parecer afectada por lo que él le dijera aunque debía admitir que esa era la Ruby Monroe de la que se había enamorado en la universidad —así que respóndeme de una vez ¿tu noviecita no te hace feliz en la cama?—

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia y por favor aléjate de mí, no quiero que alguien vaya a hacerse una mala idea de mí, recuerda que tu boda está cercana— el pelirrojo iba a alejarse cuando la mujer cogiéndolo de las solapas lo tiro hacia ella plantándole un beso en los labios que por poco le devora todo el aire. Mark se dejó llevar los primeros segundos antes de alejarse de ella con un suave empujón —por Dios, Ruby, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que se te viene en gana—

—Mark, mi dulce Mark… todo lo que yo hago, todo lo que yo quiero nadie puede prohibírmelo— volvió a acercarse al hombre esta vez lentamente mientras de nuevo ponía sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo suavemente —y respecto a mi matrimonio voy a casarme, no a enterrarme en vida ,no es como si fuera a ponerme un cinturón de castidad—

—Eres una arpía— murmuro el pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro —no tienes corazón—

—Precisamente como te gusto ¿no?— murmuro también acercando su boca peligrosamente al otro —me casare pronto y quiero mi despedida de soltera ¿Qué te parece dármela?—

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— había una vocecita gritando en la cabeza de Mark que aquello estaba muy mal, pero tener tan cerca a Ruby y no haber podido tener sexo en tanto   
tiempo estaba pasándole la cuenta, la morena sonrió viendo la resolución en los ojos del doctor —será solo una vez y nunca más nos volveremos a ver—

—Por mí no hay problema pero la verdad es que hoy no puede ser tengo que probarme el vestido y resolver un montón de tonterías de la boda así que ¿cenamos mañana por la noche?—

—Sí, de todas formas Cas…digo Casie llega pasado mañana— volvieron a besarse antes de separarse sin decir nada y cada uno tomar un camino distinto

Al llegar al hotel, llamo por teléfono al departamento donde vivían Castiel y el, encontrándose con la contestadora. Sin ganas de dejar un mensaje colgó, miro el reloj de su muñeca dándose cuenta que a esa hora Castiel probablemente estuviese en su estudio trabajando. Volvió a coger el teléfono, esta vez marcando el número del estudio, al tercer tono le contesto una voz femenina que algo molesto reconoció como la de Becky. La asistente del fotógrafo, estaba seguro que ella tenía algo en su contra pero la mujer jamás había dado muestras de odio hacia su persona así que no le quedaba más que creer que aquello eran ideas suyas.

—Hola Becky ¿puedo hablar con mi novio?—

— ¿Cas? Lo siento, llamas en pésimo momento, estamos ocupadísimos pero le diré que llamaste… ¡nos vemos!—

—E-espera… Becky… esa tipa me corto— noto como la ira bullía en su interior. Cuando Castiel regresara se aseguraría de que le diera una reprimenda a esa mujer. Volvió a tomar el teléfono para llamar a uno de sus amigos con los que se encontrara en la convención y lo invito a practicar el único deporte en el que le iba bien: golf.

Paso toda la tarde jugando, feliz de no tener a nadie esperándolo para cenar. A veces ansiaba volver a ser soltero pero de la misma forma como llegaba ese pensamiento otro le llegaba igual de rápido: los ojos de Castiel. En su vida había visto unos tan hermosos y no es que solo le atrajeran sus ojos sino Castiel al completo. 

Quería muchísimo a Castiel y se alegraba que su relación estuviera tan bien, pero siempre que pensaba en él no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que aún no la habían consumado. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el día que Castiel le dijera que estaba listo para pasar al otro nivel, pero mientras tanto se conformaría con esperar… y acostarse con quien estuviese dispuesto. 

Mark no quería ni imaginar que sucedería si Castiel se llegase a enterar que él no había sido para nada fiel, bueno al principio de su relación lo había sido, pero después del primer año Mark ya no había podido aguantar aquella abstinencia sexual y un día termino con ella acostándose con su secretaria, porque hay que decirlo Mark se siente muy   
atraído por ambos sexos.

Cuando volvió a su habitación en el hotel, Mark se sentía tan cansado que sin siquiera darse una ducha se dirigió directamente a la cama y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente. Nada más despertar camino hacia el baño para ducharse mientras tarareaba una canción pasada de moda.

Se sentía feliz, la vida le trataba bien tenía un empleo bien pagado, era joven y guapo, tendría sexo esa noche con una mujer preciosa y por si fuera poco su novio nunca jamás se   
enteraría, no podía imaginar nada mejor que eso.

El día pasó lentamente. 

Después de almorzar Mark recibió una llamada de la mujer para indicarle donde se verían: un restaurant muy poco conocido. El lugar ideal para hacer lo que no se supone.   
Cuando por fin llegó la hora de su cita Mark le indico al taxista la dirección que Ruby le había dado. Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento llegaron a su mente toda o casi toda la   
relación que había tenido con la morena. 

La había conocido cuando aún ambos estaban en la universidad y habían comenzado una relación algo tormentosa que termino cuando Mark casi arruino su carrera. Después de todo a nadie le gustan los doctores drogadictos, tras eso corto su comunicación con Ruby y tiempo después conoció a Castiel. En ese tiempo ya había aceptado el hecho que era abiertamente bisexual así que no tuvo problemas en fijarse en el hermoso hombre de ojos azules, aunque jamás le hablo al castaño de sus preferencias sexuales.

Media hora después el chofer le aviso que se encontraban frente a su destino, con una sonrisa Mark pago y bajo del taxi en dirección al restaurant, un lugar elegante y lo suficientemente discreto para lo que iba a suceder.

La recepcionista al saber su nombre le sonrió y lo guio a una mesa un poco más alejada del resto, allí lo esperaba la mujer vestida con un sencillo pero sensual atuendo, Mark sonrió también sentándose frente a ella

—Te ves preciosa— dijo poniendo una servilleta sobre sus piernas —aunque estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabes—

—No eres el primero en decírmelo pero gracias de todos modos— el camarero se acercó con una botella de vino que sirvió en las copas frente a ellos antes de depositar la botella en la mesa y alejarse —espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado esto—

—Por supuesto que no, es ideal para brindar ¿por nosotros? ¿O quizás quieras hacerlo por tu boda?—

—Solo brindemos por esta noche y será suficiente— rio cogiendo la copa, gesto que Mark imito y con una sonrisa cómplice entrechocaron suavemente el cristal.  
La conversación, en su mayoría, se refirió al pasado y lo divertido que había sido antes de separarse. Rieron al recordar la situación en la que ambos se encontraban: con pareja Mark y Ruby a punto de casarse. Cenaron mientras seguían charlando sobre lo que habían hecho con sus vidas y cuando llegaron a lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos rieron de buena gana.

— ¿Te imaginaste alguna vez que terminaríamos así? ¿Cenando en un restaurant poco conocido como dos amantes?— Ruby giro la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos mientras clavaba en Mark su mirada —es una situación rara ¿no?—

—Un poco, es verdad, pero no incomoda me siento bastante feliz— sonrió el pelirrojo tomando la botella frente a él —queda lo suficiente para un último brindis ¿te apetece, cariño?—

—Por supuesto, dulzura— rio la mujer acercando su copa a Mark que le sirvió vino para luego hacer lo mismo con su propia copa — ¿sabes? Me gustaría terminar esta noche con algo que sé que te gusta mucho—

— ¿Estás segura que es algo que me gusta?— sonrió estrechando su mano por sobre la mesa — ¿podrías apostarlo?—

—No me tientes, Mark, pero si lo haría…tómalo como un pequeño presente de nuestro pasado juntos— una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer mientras sacaba un pequeño paquetito de su escote que le extendió al pelirrojo que lo tomo con gesto confundido. Lo abrió con lentitud, mientras la mujer no le despegaba la vista de encima, cuando por fin lo hubo abierto Mark descubrió sorprendido que se trataba de dos pastillas de color rosa en forma de corazón —me encantaría que las usáramos esta noche… ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos—

—Lo siento, Ruby, sabes que ya no lo uso— pese a decir tales palabras, Mark, notaba como su pulso se había elevado un poco al ver las pastillas de éxtasis que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo. Recordaba a la perfección las sensaciones que provocaban, el sentimiento de libertad que le hacían sentir pero también recordaba la ocasión cuando cometió el error de consumirlas en la universidad y había empezado una pelea por la que casi lo expulsan.

—Vamos… yo sé que sabes lo bien que se siente tener sexo con una de estas en el cuerpo… además será solo esta noche, mañana ya no volveremos a vernos— rogo la morena acariciando la mano de Mark que había soltado mientras hablaba —solo te lo pediré una vez—

—Bien supongo que sí es una sola no habrá problemas— suspiro el hombre rindiéndose y cogiendo una de las pastillas que coloco sobre su lengua, acción que imito Ruby cogiendo la otra pastilla. 

Se miraron con una sonrisa y sin decir nada entrechocaron sus copas antes de beberse por completo el vino que contenían, lo siguiente que Mark supo es que estaban abandonando rápidamente el restaurant y que después de abordar un taxi llegaron a su hotel, subieron a su habitación y entre tropezones llegaron a la cama. 

El éxtasis había hecho muy bien su trabajo. 

Ninguno de los dos sentía culpa o remordimientos. 

Ninguno pensó que oír ruidos en la puerta era una mala señal…una pésima señal.


	17. El abismo entre nosotros

Castiel abrió los ojos cuando sintió como alguien lo remecía suavemente. Clavo sus ojos azules en la chica que lo miraba un poco ruborizada, reconociendo en ella a la azafata que horas antes le había ofrecido una manta. Se froto los ojos con la mano que tenía libre tratando de despertarse.

—Lo siento tanto…pero imaginé que querrían que les despertara antes que lo hicieran los otros pasajeros cerca de ustedes—la mujer tenía razón, los pasajeros sentados al otro lado del pasillo seguían dormidos. Castiel sonrió tratando de alejar al rubio que mientras dormía se había acercado tanto a él que casi no se veía bajo la manta. Lo remeció un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido de su parte.

—Dean, despierta de una vez—dijo el castaño cerca del oído de Dean que volvió a remecerse—antes no podías dormirte y ahora no puedo lograr que abras los ojos—

—Tal vez si me das un beso puedas lograr despertarme—

—Dean, deja las bromas para después—la verdad es que aquellas palabras lo habían derrotado pero no podía dejar que el rubio lo supiera, así que frunció el ceño, le quitó de encima la manta que aún lo cubría y se la dio a la mujer que los miraba todavía roja como tomate—estamos a punto de aterrizar y dudo que los demás te vean…así—

— ¿Abrazándote? ¿No será al revés?—Dean se incorporó mirando extrañado a la chica que a su vez lo miro, si aún era posible, mas roja todavía—Hola…Ehhh, soy Dean—

—Yo soy Grace, mucho gusto…bueno ¡debo volver al trabajo!—rió la chica nerviosa antes de salir casi corriendo en dirección a la cabina. Dean se quedó mirándola un rato antes de voltear hacia Castiel.

— ¿Por qué estaba tan roja?—pregunto, acomodándose en su asiento antes de frotarse los ojos—era una chica bonita…un poco rara pero bonita—

—Que bien que te haya parecido bonita porque a ella le pareció que tú eras mi novio—la señal que indicaba que los pasajeros debían ponerse los cinturones de seguridad se encendió, haciéndoles saber que aterrizarían dentro de poco—ponte el cinturón vamos a aterrizar—

— ¿Tu novio?—Dean se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el vacío mientras trataba de imaginar que había hecho para que a aquella mujer le hubiera parecido que era el novio de Castiel— ¿Qué hice?... ¡no me digas que te bese!—

— ¿Tan malo te parece eso?—cuestionó Castiel mirándolo sin expresión—supongo que todavía no te sientes cómodo—

— ¿¡Qué?!...no lo digo por eso…si te besé estaba dormido y no lo disfruté, cuando te bese quiero estar despierto—

—No te preocupes, Dean, tú no me besaste, solo te dormiste abrazado a mí—quería reír pero no podía mostrarle al otro la felicidad que sus palabras le habían ocasionado—vamos a llegar…recuerda que debes llamar a tu hermano—

—Si lo recuerdo, apenas se apague ese letrero que prohíbe los celulares lo llamaré…no quiero morir cuando estamos por tocar tierra—

—Eres un exagerado—rio Castiel abrochándose el cinturón.

Apenas llegaron al aeropuerto, Dean tomó su celular y llamo a su hermano para pedirle que le llevara su auto al aeropuerto. Sam le aseguro estaría ahí en media hora. Después de despedirse, se acercó a Castiel que estaba esperando su maleta.

—Sam vendrá en media hora ¿quieres ir a beber algo mientras lo esperamos?-

—Supongo que está bien—respondió Castiel tomando su maleta y caminando con el rubio hacia una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba al interior del aeropuerto. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se hallaba fuera del local-¿Va a tardarse tu hermano?—

—No lo creo, aunque al parecer tú tienes muchas ganas de ver a tu novio ¿no?—eso dolió, a ambos. Dean no había querido decir eso pero había hablado casi sin pensar—Hey, Cas…lo siento, soy un idiota…no debí…—

—Está bien, Dean, yo también me he comportado como un tonto a veces pero eso es lo bueno de ser amigos, los dos aguantamos idioteces—sinceramente no quería hablar de esas cosas por eso había intentado bromear y al parecer había funcionado pues Dean esbozo una pequeña sonrisa—Dean, nosotros somos amigos…tengo novio y estoy seguro que en el futuro tú hallaras a la persona correcta—

— ¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas?—cuestionó, mirando fijamente a Castiel que esquivó su mirada, Dean iba a decir algo más pero la llegada de un camarero lo hizo callar.  
Los dos pidieron un café que bebieron en silencio. Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Dean sabía que pese a todo Castiel no iba a abandonar a su novio por él, él no le creía o lo peor era que ya no sentía nada por él, quería golpear algo.

Repentinamente noto que alguien lo miraba fijamente, levantó su mirada clavándola en los ojos azules que lo observaban casi sin pestañear. Se preguntó si Castiel estaba asustado por la cara de asesino que probablemente podría tener, en cambio él le obsequio la sonrisa más hermosa que podría jurar haber visto alguna vez. Un pensamiento se apodero de su cabeza al verlo sonreír:”Castiel, es malvado” sonaba extraño pero era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar que hiciera eso. Dean jamás podría tenerlo y eso le parecía el castigo por haberle hecho sufrir hacia cinco años…pero…no quería rendirse, no ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran reales.

—No voy a rendirme, Cas, di lo que quieras…ya deberías saber que soy un cabeza hueca, así que todo lo que digas va a entrarme por un oído y a salirme por el otro—la sonrisa de Castiel se borró y en su lugar una más grande todavía apareció en el rostro de Dean—tardé casi cinco años en darme cuenta que había cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida. Me gustas y mucho, quizás no me creas ahora pero no voy a rendirme, creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para volver a ganar tu confianza—

—Dean, yo…—Castiel parecía un tomate por lo roja que su cara se había puesto e iba a decir algo cuando vio acercarse a ellos al hermano menor de Dean.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue? —Saludo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro—espero que las cosas estén mucho mejor entre ustedes—

—No podrían estar mejor, Sammy, ahora dame las llaves de mi auto. Me muero de ganas de volver a conducir a mi nena—para su sorpresa Sam no solo no le entrego las llaves del auto sino también retrocedió un poco mirándolo algo culpable— ¿Por qué me miras así?...por tu propio bien dime que no le ha pasado nada a mi auto—

—De pasarle algo le ha pasado—sonrió el menor sacando las llaves de su bolsillo—Dean te tengo una buena y una mala noticia, tú decides cual quieres oír primero—

—Me parece buena idea que le digas a tu hermano de una vez lo que ha pasado con su auto—dijo Castiel viendo aparecer en el cuello del rubio una vena que no estaba ahí antes

—Quizás no sea nada y lo estás poniendo nervioso—

—Está bien pero ya que no quisiste escoger primero te daré la buena noticia: a tu auto lo único que le paso fue que lo lleve al auto lavado—rió Sam luego de ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano—pero como soy un buen hermano solo te cobraré la mitad—

— ¿Esa es la mala noticia?—cuestiono Dean sabiendo de antemano que a su hermanito le gustaba exasperarlo con esos jueguitos—no creo que tu mala noticia sea que te debo cincuenta dólares…vamos Sammy, cuéntale a tu hermano mayor lo que hiciste—

—Pues será un placer contarle a mi calmado hermano mayor que no vine solo a recogerlo…ya que me acompañó alguien—

—Si me dices que viniste con tu noviecita, en un patético intento de que hagamos las paces para fingir que somos una feliz familia te juro por mi auto que te hare lavarlo con la lengua—el joven palideció ante las “amables” palabras de su hermano, ya no estaba tan seguro si a Dean le agradaría ver a…

— ¡Hola chicos! ¡Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien en los Ángeles!—aquello no podía ser cierto ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Gabriel ahí?! Con una sonrisa el rubio se acercó a ellos, parándose justamente al lado de Dean que continuaba sentado frente a Castiel. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro con una risita que el ojiverde recibió con un chirriar de dientes

—Te ves muy bien, has estado ejercitándote ¿verdad?...y me refiero al ejercicio con pesas, abdominales y esas cosas…pero si han estado ejercitándose y sudando de otra forma también está muy bien—

—Sam dime que estoy imaginándome que éste sujeto está aquí—Previniendo una catástrofe Castiel se puso de pie y se paró al otro lado de Dean para apoyar una mano en su hombro— y ni se te ocurra decir que se subió a mi auto—

—Pues si no quieres no te digo…eso es exactamente lo que paso ya que como veras no me han salido alas para venir aquí volando ¿no?—rió Gabriel alejándose hacia Sam quien ya no parecía tan seguro de su idea de intentar un acercamiento amistosos entre los dos rubios—pese a mis anteriores palabras tu auto no es la carcacha que me esperaba—

—Sam…—un gruñido salió de la garganta de Dean que se puso de pie con la mano de Castiel todavía en su hombro, quien se apresuró en volver a calmarlo.

—Dean, no me parece que sea buena idea perder el control, de seguro tu hermano tiene una muy buena explicación para haber traído a Gabriel aquí—al decir esto le clavó la mirada al menor que lo miro a su vez con cara de circunstancia—será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aun necesito pasar por mi habitación para dejar mis maletas y cambiarme de ropa—

—Está bien, vámonos de una vez—murmuro Dean más calmado al oír la voz de Castiel. Por su parte Sam se alegró de que él esté ahí para calmar a su hermano, le dio un codazo a Gabriel y le indicó que comenzara a caminar— ¡Hey! ¿Ustedes a dónde van?—

—Vamos a buscar un taxi, no estoy seguro que quieras llevarnos—respondió Sam sin dejar de caminar—bueno no creo que quieras llevar a Gabriel así que nosotros…—

—Tienes razón, no subiría a mi auto a ese sujeto aunque me lo pidiera el Papa en persona—

— ¡Dean! No puedes estar hablando en serio, es tu hermano—esta vez fue el turno de Castiel de hablar y para sorpresa de Sam su hermano no comenzó a quejarse. Sabía que Dean estaba prácticamente a los pies de Castiel, así que supo inmediatamente cual sería el lado vencedor—no creo que sea problema llevar a Gabriel también, recuerda que se tomó la molestia de acompañar a Sam a recibirnos—

—Está bien…ni yo puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, así que…—suspiro cansado Dean, mirando a Gabriel que se había quedado mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona—te llevaré a tu casa…después de dejar a Cas en su hotel—

—Tu espontánea amabilidad me emociona tanto, Dean, deberían hacerte una estatua—se burló Gabriel cambiando de dirección para dirigirse a los estacionamientos seguido por un sonriente Sam—ya verás que para alegrarte el camino te contare unos chistes graciosísimos—

—Si te atreves a abrir la boca mientras conduzco te aseguro que te bajare del auto a patadas y...—

— ¡Dean! Por favor ignóralo, sabes perfectamente como es Gabriel—la voz de Castiel volvió a oírse calmando de nuevo al rubio que camino en silencio hasta donde se encontraba su “nena”, al llegar hasta donde estaba el Impala acarició el capó deslizando su mano hasta la puerta del piloto, abrió la puerta y miro con el ceño fruncido a Sam y Gabriel.

—Ustedes van atrás, después tendré una charla contigo—al decir esto último miro a su hermano que encogiéndose de hombros subió al auto seguido por Gabriel que volvió a darle una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al rubio antes de subir también al auto.

—Respira profundo, Dean, estoy seguro que tu hermano no lo hizo para molestarte…solo cálmate—otra vez Castiel estaba ahí para evitar que cometiera un crimen. Dean lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el otro subía al asiento del copiloto. Imitándolo subió al auto, se puso el cinturón, encendió el motor y salieron del estacionamiento del aeropuerto hacia la carretera.

— ¿Cómo les fue en Los Ángeles?—la voz del menor de los Winchester se dejó oír logrando que Dean y Castiel se movieran un poco incómodos en sus asientos—aunque si es algo personal no se molesten en compartirlo—

—No sé a qué te refieres, Sam, pero si hablas de mi trabajo puedo decirte que está muy bien—contesto Castiel mientras fingía mirar por la ventanilla para que nadie notase el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado—tu hermano llegó cuando ya casi había terminado con mi quehacer así que no estuvimos demasiado tiempo juntos—

—Que lástima…digo, porque se perdieron la oportunidad de irse de fiesta o algo así ya saben…dicen que las chicas de los Ángeles son preciosas, bueno eso dice Gabe—de haber podido, Dean, se hubiese dado la vuelta en el asiento para mirar a su hermano y pedirle explicaciones—en un futuro me encantaría ir también, hace años que no voy a la playa—

—Yo tengo una pequeña casa en la playa, Sammy, si tú quieres podemos ir el…—

—Esperen un segundo… ¿Cómo es que ustedes son tan buenos amigos?—eso sí que Dean no se lo esperaría ni en millón de años. Era cierto que Sam no conocía el pasado así que no sabía que había pasado entre ambos pero que fueran los mejores amigos…eso sí que estaba pareciéndole demasiado raro. Miro a su hermano a través del espejo y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa—Sam, no deberías acercarte a este tipo, es un dolor en el trasero—

—Dean, por favor…—otra vez Castiel había intervenido. Desde que lo conociera este se había empeñado en ser el pacificador en su vida. Lo miró y le obsequió una sonrisa que el otro le devolvió.

—Sam, no me digas que porque este sujeto te hizo el favor de rebajarte el precio para hacer tu fiesta ahora ustedes son los mejores amigos…porque eso me parece demasiado extraño—

—Es cierto que conocí a Gabe de esa forma pero no soy su amigo porque quiera algo a cambio—

—Tu hermano ha llegado a convertirse en un buen amigo para mi Dean eso no tiene nada que ver con lo material—para la sorpresa de todos, el rubio se había puesto muy serio mientras hablaba—no juzgues nuestra relación en base a lo que paso entre nosotros en el pasado—

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el auto. Deán aún no se creía lo que su hermano y Gabriel habían dicho, su intuición le decía que había algo más que todavía no alcanzaba a ver con claridad pero como no tenía más pistas se tendría que conformar con sólo sus sospechas. A su lado Castiel también estaba en silencio, mientras miraba hacia el frente. Lo miró de reojo, deleitándose con la visión de su perfil…su boca, su nariz, el cuello…en fin, todo le parecía apetecible en Castiel. 

La carretera por la que avanzaban estaba vacía, lo cual era un gran alivio pues si seguía mirando de esa forma a Castiel podrían tener un accidente en cualquier momento. Se estaban acercando a una gran curva en el camino así que sin pensarlo movió la palanca de cambios, logrando rozar sin querer la pierna del moreno que tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante aquel toque. 

En otra ocasión aquello hubiese pasado desapercibido para él pero como Dean estaba pendiente hasta del más mínimo gesto del otro, él sí vio aquello. Intrigado por saber si Castiel había respondido a ese roce involuntariamente, decidió repetirlo esta vez más. Lentamente y durante la próxima curva volvió a tocar su rodilla, fingiendo que lo hacía sin segundas intenciones pero esta vez Castiel alejo su pierna lo más que pudo, no sin antes toser un poco para llamar su atención, antes de enviarle una mirada reprobatoria. Dean se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de volver su atención al camino.

Por fin llegaron a la ciudad, Sam había notado como el ambiente antes cálido se había transformado en uno frío. Ni Dean ni Castiel cruzaban palabra alguna y todavía no tenía idea como les había ido en su corta estancia en los Ángeles. Estaba un poco preocupado por su hermano pues conocía un poco los sentimientos que tenía por Castiel y de verdad quería que ambos fuesen felices. El novio de Castiel, Mark, no le parecía un mal sujeto pero había que estar ciego para no ver que Castiel seguía enamorado del rubio.

—Ya llegamos…puedes ir corriendo a ver a tu noviecito—el tono de Dean solo transmitía rencor. Castiel lo miro con la boca abierta mientras asimilaba lo que el otro dijera—de   
seguro estará llorando por tu ausencia—

—Dean, te pediría que te comportaras como una persona madura pero obviamente eso para ti es muy difícil—esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Castiel. Dean se quedó mirándolo con una fingida sonrisa en la cara—y no te equivocas, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a mi novio—

—Pues te deseo suerte con el tipo que no te llamo ni una sola vez mientras estuviste en la otra punta del país—ese fue un golpe bajo, incluso para él, pero todavía se sentía enfadado por no haber tenido ningún avance visible con Castiel—ve, corre a sus brazos de seguro te está esperando—

—Eres un idiota…sabía que esto no funcionaría—sin mirarlo siquiera Castiel bajó del auto y caminó hacia el hotel. Dean se quedó mirando hacia el frente mientras apretaba firmemente el volante entre sus manos.

—Cas tiene razón…eres un idiota—Sam miro a Dean con el ceño fruncido. Se había quitado el cinturón y estaba abriendo la puerta—deja de comportarte como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete…jamás lo recuperaras si actúas de esa forma—

—La verdad, Sammy, es que creo que esta partida la perdí hace mucho—

—Voy tras de él…olvido su maleta, eso me da una excusa para explicarle que comportarte como un malcriado es tu forma de demostrar que lo amas—

Antes de bajar del auto Sam le palmeo la espalda, tratando de infundirle un poco de ánimo después rodeo el auto para sacar la maleta de la cajuela y correr en la misma dirección que Castiel se había marchado.

Dean seguía mirando hacia el vacío cuando oyó la voz de Gabriel a sus espaldas.

—Creo que tomaré parte en la mayoría y te diré que eres un idiota—se había desabrochado el cinturón y se había reclinado cómodamente sobre el asiento—pero supongo que eso es normal cuando estás enamorado—

—Cállate, había olvidado que estabas aquí—respondió Dean apoyando la frente en el volante—no me interesa conocer tu opinión—

—Lo sabía…así que supongo que no te molestaras mucho si te la digo de todas formas—rió buscando un dulce en su chaqueta, que desenvolvió antes de metérselo en la boca—no puedes esperar que Castiel caiga por ti si te comportas como un patán, créeme ese es un valioso consejo que a mí me costó poner en práctica—

—Supongo que no entendiste cuando te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos—gruño Dean, quitando la llave del contacto y abriendo la puerta para bajar—bájate, no voy a llevarte a ningún lado—

—Está bien, le diré a Sammy que tomemos un taxi cuando vuelva-rió a la vez que abría la puerta de su lado y bajaba del Impala—celebraremos juntos su despedida de soltero—

—Primero, tú no estás invitado y segundo ¿Quién te dio permiso para llamar “Sammy” a mi hermano?—Dean lo siguió no sin antes asegurarse que todas las puertas del auto estaban cerradas—aquí hay algo muy extraño… ¿pasa algo entre mi hermano y tú que yo deba saber?—

—Dean, ya deberías saber que la curiosidad mató al gato, así que no te preocupes por tu hermano—sonrió mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el auto del rubio—nosotros somos solamente buenos amigos—

—No te creo ni una palabra, Gabriel—

—Es una verdadera pena, rubito—

 

———————————- 0 —————————-

 

Después de bajar del auto, Castiel camino hacia el vestíbulo del hotel. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando aquella extraña amistad que tenía con Dean y la verdad es que comprendía un poco su enojo, después de todo tenía algo de razón al decir que Mark ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarlo durante esos dos días. 

Se sentía un poco incómodo por aquello pero sabía que si hablaba con su novio él le explicaría por qué no lo había llamado y todo el asunto quedaría zanjado. Oyó unos pasos acercándose rápidamente y creyó que Dean había salido tras él para seguir con aquella tonta discusión. Se apresuró también alcanzar un ascensor para huir del rubio y con un suspiro de alivio oyó las puertas cerrarse tras él. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con el reflejo de un hombre que parecía muy cansado y esa era la verdad. Castiel estaba demasiado cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía perfectamente que amaba a Dean pero no podía dejar a Mark así como así, le quería lo suficiente para sentirse culpable ya que él lo había levantado cuando ni siquiera él creía en sí mismo, le debía muchísimo…pero por otro lado estaba Dean. 

Él le había dicho que lo quería y que había cometido el peor error de su vida al alejarlo, incluso había atravesado el país para que lo perdonara. Cuando miraba a Dean podía ver que no mentía en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero todavía no se sentía totalmente seguro con ellos. Temía que algún día Dean lo dejaría de lado y él ya no podría recuperarse de algo así.

Se quedaría con Mark porque era lo más seguro.

Salió del ascensor notando una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, como si de alguna forma intuyera que algo muy malo estuviese a punto de pasar, pero no pudo darle más vueltas ya que la puerta que daba a las escaleras se abrió dejando ver al hermano pequeño de Dean. Sam se veía como si viniera de una maratón, algo preocupado se acercó a él.

—Para la próxima sólo llama el ascensor o avísame que también querías subir—rió al verlo apoyarse en la pared para tratar de recuperar el aire—te ves terrible, deberías hacer más ejercicio—

—Lo siento, no sabía que había una categoría que clasificara “subir-escaleras” como un deporte y la verdad para la próxima sólo dejare que Dean se las arregle él mismo—trató de sonreír —Cas, sabes que mi hermano no dijo eso a propósito…bueno quizás lo hizo pero no pude evitarlo, es que es idiota, estoy seguro que lo tiraron de cabeza cuando era bebé—

—Yo creo lo mismo, pero esto no puede seguir así, apenas termine tu boda yo y Mark regresaremos a los Ángeles—mientras hablaba Castiel caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación, seguido por Sam que aún cargaba su maleta—me hace daño estar con tu hermano—

—Pero ustedes se aman…y no me vengas con eso de que Dean está sólo confundido porque lo conozco y sé que…espera ¿oíste ese ruido?—

Repentinamente Sam se quedó en silencio, después de que abriera la puerta con su llave. Castiel también había escuchado unos ruidos muy extraños. Miró a Sam que puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Caminaron por el cuarto, intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles para poder sorprender a quien estuviera en la habitación. Con un movimiento de cabeza Sam le indico que había luz en el cuarto de donde salían aquellos ruidos.

—Quizás sea Mark, olvide decirle que volvería antes—susurro Castiel mientras Sam comenzaba a abrir lentamente la puerta—puede que este leyendo algún libro y no sé si sea   
buena idea interrumpirlo—

—Cas, es mejor asegurarse que sea él—sonrió Sam a la vez que empujaba suavemente la puerta en un intento de no abrirla completamente. Solo lo suficiente para ver quien estaba al otro lado, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico la puerta se abrió totalmente. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sam se congelo al descubrir lo que allí estaba. Castiel tardo unos segundos en ver lo mismo. La mandíbula se le cayó al suelo al ver que Mark no estaba solo en la habitación, sobre él se encontraba una mujer moviéndose como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No pudo ver su rostro pues le estaba dando la espalda. Ambos estaban apenas cubiertos por las revueltas sabanas. Mark que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió al oír como algo chocaba contra el suelo, Castiel había dejado caer las llaves que aún tenía en la mano.

De la sorpresa, Mark pasó al terror absoluto. De un empujón se quitó a la mujer que estaba sobre él y como si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente, Sam pudo darle un nombre a la mujer que se hallaba en la cama. Ella, confusa por la reacción del otro, había desviado su mirada también a la puerta encontrándose con la mirada horrorizada de su prometido. Sam Winchester miraba a Ruby como si esa no fuera la mujer con la que estaba a punto de casarse. Ella lo miró también, pero a diferencia de su compañero su mirada fue más bien de desafío.

—¡¡Castiel!!...¡¡N-no es lo que tú crees…¡¡—Castiel no oyó los gritos del hombre, había salido corriendo en un intento de huir de todo. 

Su corazón había vuelto a romperse.


End file.
